


Dominion

by ArchSinccubus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Gratuitous Smut, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Multi, Nipple Fuck, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, The Lewdovico Technique, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchSinccubus/pseuds/ArchSinccubus
Summary: Reuploaded from FF.net, on account of moving it here, this is one of my more popular smutfics, from what I've seen. Note that this fic is ON HOLD for now, and will be on pause until the end of Volume 4, where I can get some more plot related girls into the fray.Original description: Emerald finally decides to use her semblance for some more 'interesting' purposes, and goes on to make her own harem. Read on as she dominates the minds of the entire female cast of RWBY, one by one, as she rebuilds minds, changes memories, and makes everyone her little bitch. Mind control harem & Smut, INCLUDES LEMON. Read at your own discretion.





	1. Cinder Fall

_You love me._

Emerald Sustrai was walking around the ground of Beacon Academy, dressed in her Haven uniform, all distressed. Around her, she felt them. Minds, big and small, weak and strong, all of them ripe for the picking. Her semblance gave her one of the most dangerous powers of all the people she knew: Using it, she could implement ideas into people's minds, and using that, she usually made them see things, hear things. All she had to do was give them a gentle push, but in the end, their minds filled the blanks.

However, there was another facet to her power: Mind control.

She used it rarely, and even Cinder Fall, her leader, did not know about this option. If she gave a suggestion to the mind, she could alter it, ever so slightly, replacing memory and alignment, and with time, assume dominion of anyone around her.

And tonight was the breaking point.

She couldn't stand it anymore. Cinder ignoring her, the other teams of students being all prissy and bitchy, All the girls wearing all of those sexy, delicious outfits. Unbeknownst to many around her, Emerald had the hots for girls, and hard. Just the look of a panty line was enough to make her start fantasizing, and she often found herself spending hours on end masturbating to sate her bottomless libido. But she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted them. She _needed_ them. She needed sex, and this night caught her with an extreme wave of horniness. And now, she was sleeping in the same dorm with a jackass and two sexy girls she wanted nothing more than to fuck.

"Ah, Emerald, there you are." She jumped back a bit and turned, to see the mysterious woman who picked her up from the streets, Cinder, stand before her, luscious black hair as well as Amber eyes. Each time she saw her, Emerald had to restrain herself from making Cinder hallucinate something nasty and rape her. At least she didn't have to wait much longer now.

"Y-Yes, Cinder?" Emerald asked. Sweat began to build. It was now or never.

"Well..." Cinder began to talk, but by now, Emerald didn't really listen, as she focused on Cinder's mind, right before her.

'You don't want to get mad at me for stuff' Emerald's command, carried by her semblance, started seeping into Cinder's mind. It was a slow process, and Emerald wasn't even sure if she could do it in one go.

"Emerald?" Cinder asked her, with a slight smile. Emerald looked, as she realized she succeeded, and grinned back. "Y-Yes?"

"Did you listen to me speak?" Cinder asked her. Emerald expected a stern talking to, but instead, Cinder's tone did not become foul. She seemed genuinely okay with it.

"N-No...Sorry..." She answered honestly, testing the new command on Cinder's mind.

"Try to next time, okay?" Cinder, instead of berating her like she usually did, simply nodded it off like nothing special. She signaled Emerald to follow her, and the two started to head back to the dorm. Emerald decided to try another thing.

'You like me.' She sent over the suggestion, wave after mental wave, and waited to see Cinder's reaction. As she suspected, Cinder's mind accepted it as reality, and she saw the faint traces of blush appearing on Cinder's face. Emerald almost had to bite her lip to stop herself from jumping Cinder. She always fantasized on Cinder being a sissy. A slave. A woman of such force and tenacity turned into a masochistic slave just made her went beyond imagination. And of all people, Emerald was the best one suited for the job.

"S-So..." Emerald looked into Cinder's eyes and tried to fake a smile. She already formulated the next step of Cinder's new mindset, and the moment she finished talking, it was time to send it. "You, uh, wanna go walk some more? We don't have to sleep right away."

At that moment, Emerald focused her semblance, and relaid the next command:

'You want to stay close to me. You had a crush on me ever since we met.'

Simple memory manipulation. Implement the idea of a memory, and the brain would fill the pieces itself. Create fake memories. Feel differently. Emerald was starting to pick up the pace with the commands. The more she did this, the more she became familiar with Cinder's mental scope, and the easier it was to affect it. Sure, most of the time she only had to affect someone once or twice, but more commands meant stronger commands.

"S-Sure..." Cinder mumbled. She fucking mumbled, and Emerald almost came from the sheer inkling of what was about to come next. The more they walked, the more dominate Emerald became between the two. Cinder started blushing even heavier; her breaths were becoming louder, and Emerald was the same.

'You loved me madly ever since we met.'

An alteration on an alteration. Now that Cinder's mind was set right, Filled with memories fabricated by Emerald's machinations, she started changing things even more. By now, the Cinder walking next to her was barely anything alike the Cinder Emerald knew at first. She walked slowly, cheeks totally red, and Emerald noticed how drips of juice began to run down her leg. She was horny. Perfect.

'you are weak.'

This command was crucial. So far, Cinder saw herself as the most powerful human on Remnant, even if SHE was still stronger. In order to have her Cinder, Emerald was going to have to fix that. All of a sudden, Cinder tripped. Emerald took a minute before helping her up, making sure their eyes locked before she did. That's what she wanted: For Cinder to look at her from below.

"Are you okay?" Emerald asked her, with a thin smile forming on her face.

"Y-Yeah..." grabbed Emerald's hand. "I-I don't know what's coming over me..."

'Everything is okay. Always.' A precaution. Emerald couldn't take any risks that Cinder might catch up to her and snap out of it. The process still needed to be cemented into her mind to become permanent, and soon, Cinder's worry washed away. This was becoming child's play for the green haired thief.

"Th-Th-Thanks..." Cinder's words became even more stuttered. Her will was caving in, and Emerald was going to go to the next stage.

'you NEED me to dominate you.' That suggestion was very clear in her mind, and her semblance, empowered by her lust, only amplified it, and Cinder quivered and shook in place. The sexual tension was becoming unbearable for both of them, and Emerald decided to make her move.

"Cinder?" Emerald asked, a thin smile appearing on her face.

"Y-Yes?" Cinder's voice was almost cracking.

"We are going to find a private corner now."

"Y-Yes."

"Keep your head down!" Emerald slapped her face. She felt Cinder's body shake as she almost came from being commanded.

"Y-Yes..." Cinder replied weakly.

"And then you are going to lick my pussy until I cum, and then maybe, if I FEEL like it, I'll let you cum too."

"Y-Yes..." Cinder said defeated. And with that, it didn't take them too long to find someplace safe. Emerald made a mental note to condition Mercury sleep outside or something, so that she could have the dorm all to herself. As they got to the showers, Emerald surveyed the area, just to make sure, before turning to her new sub.

"Strip." Emerald ordered.

"Y-Yes." Cinder slowly started undressing before her eyes, revealing her ample breasts, as well as smooth, clean skin. Emerald could barely wait, but there was just one last thing before that.

"Now, on your knees."

"Y-Yes."

"Yes what?" Emerald already had her semblance active, giving her the new way of calling her.

"Yes Mistress Emerald." Cinder said, and with that, any shred of will she had was gone. Emerald didn't waste a second, and as she spread her legs, Cinder willingly came over, opened her mouth, and started caressing Emerald's pussy with her tongue. All the while, Emerald, with a gluttonous look on her face, easily accessed Cinder's mind, now laid bare and obedient before her, and rewrote anything she wanted. She made Cinder know how she was her slave all this time. How she was destined to being Sustrai's slave from her very birth. She wanted MORE.

"Faster you bitch! FASTER!" Emerald started to get close, and Cinder obeyed, picking up the pace. She began to play with Emerald's clit, making her moan in pleasure, as she got closer and closer to one of the biggest orgasms she even had in her life.

"AAHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Emerald let her moan freely, and she squirted her lose juices all over Cinder's face. A full minute later of constant cumming and continuous licking from Cinder, and Emerald finally brought down her head to look at her new toy. Cinder looked at her, with so much love and submission in her eyes. Now it was time for her to have some of that cunt too.

"What are you?"

"I-I am..." Cinder fumbled her speech, a new addition to Emerald's design. "I-I am y-your b-bitch slave! M-Mistress Emerald!" The gesture almost made her seem like a dog, waiting for its master to tell it what to do. Emerald grinned. In a way, Cinder WAS a dog now. A mere animal to be played with and abused.

"Good answer, slave. Now, for your reward..." Emerald stripped too, and looked over Cinder's full, beautiful body. "Lay on the floor. On your back."

"Y-yes Mistress." Cinder didn't waste a moment and positioned herself on the floor. Emerald laid on top of her, with Cinder's bare shaved snatch in clear view, as she started to play with her clit. "Now make me feel good. If I climax, you also get to cum."

"Th-Thank you mistress!" Cinder groveled and began her work anew, licking Emerald and pleasuring her as best as she could. Emerald felt Cinder's heartbeat, beating against her bare body, and in her mind, Emerald kept implementing the same commands.

'making your mistress feel good is your mission in life.'

'you will do anything your mistress tells you to, no matter what it is.'

'your mistress is the very reason you live. To disappoint her is to die.'

With each pulse of mental dominion, Cinder moved her tongue even faster. She was becoming desperate to make her mistress cum, and Emerald, on her end, leisurely played with Cinder's snatch, teasing it barely, and each time Cinder even got close, Emerald stopped right before it.

"Now..." Emerald said in between moans. "Who are you?!"

"I-I'm your slave mistress!" Cinder cried out in a combination of happiness and fear.

"And what is your purpose in life?!"

"T-T-To do anything you want mistress!" Cinder tried to make Emerald cum even harder. All of it was just so adorable.

"Good! I'm getting close! Get ready for your reward slave!" Emerald dove right into Cinder's clit, licking and caressing it, and Cinder moaned even harder than before. The two of them got close, and Emerald made sure to sync the two orgasms.

"I'M CUMMING!" Emerald cried out and she and Cinder came like mad.

A few minutes later, once Emerald rested a short bit, she got up to view her handy work. Cinder Fall, the woman who once was her boss, was now laying on the floor, covered with her love juices, shaking from her climax.

"From now on, you shower only when I allow you to shower. For now, my juices are your mark that I am your mistress."

"Yes mistress." Cinder muttered.

"Now come over here and lick me clean." Emerald sat down and called Cinder over, who was more than happy then to lick her mistress from every last bit of cum.

"And take your time..." Emerald commanded, while her hand reached out to Cinder's breasts while she licked her juices off of Emerald's skin. She played with Cinder's B-cups all the while, and when Cinder got close to finishing, Emerald decided to surprise her, and pulled her into a deep, French kiss. Cinder, of course, while being a little surprised, did not resist whatsoever, and let Emerald dominate the kiss, and Cinder came again from the sheer knowledge that her mistress was pleased with her toy.

"Now..." Emerald stated after Cinder was finally done licking her clean, while still being covered by Emerald's cum. "I am going to buy you a collar."

"Yes mistress."

"And you are going to wear it at all times, as the testament that you are my property."

"Yes mistress."

"And one last thing. When we are around others (at least for now), you act like the old Cinder. However, you will still obey anything I say."

"Yes mistress." Cinder replied yet again.

"Good." Emerald started at nothing as the thought crept into her head. "Now... Who shall I dominate next?"


	2. Yang Xiao Long

So far, no one noticed Cinder's change and submission to Emerald, nor did anyone pay any special attention to her new collar, which she seemed to wear with pride, saying it looked nice and she decided to buy it for herself. Every now and then, she had her former leader pretend to berate her, to keep up appearances, only to see Cinder grovel and apologize willingly on the floor when the two were alone, followed by Emerald spanking her naked ass as she screamed praises to her mistress. There was, however, one problem.

Emerald wanted MORE.

Cinder was fun to have around, sure, but at the end of the day, there were so many girls around her all the time, that Emerald just couldn't hold herself back much longer. She wanted more girls to worship her. To do as she commanded like good bitch-slaves and question nothing, no matter how humiliating or kinky it was.

And as Emerald walked the halls, Cinder probably close by in case her mistress needed her, she saw _them._

Teams RWBY and JNPR.

The moment her eyes laid on the two teams, and the six girls in particular, Emerald made up her mind. She was going to have them as pets, and she would stop at nothing until each of them bowed before her, wriggling their sweet, delicious asses, waiting for Emerald to command them to pleasure her.

She quietly eyed the group before approaching them. She couldn't take all of them on at the same time. While alone they would fall under her thumb with ease, all six of them were an impossible challenge for her to pull off. Two people was already stretching it. She had to pick them out one at a time, but who?...

Then, her eyes fell on Yang.

Large bust, beautiful, long, golden hair, and not to mention one of the most powerful physical fighters in the academy. Having her first could solve Emerald many a problem in the future. Plus, there was something else on Emerald's mind. She wanted to hurt her. She wanted to make that stuck up bitch squeal and moan in pleasure every time Emerald hits her. And luckily, her semblance just happened to work into this perfectly. She started to approach the eight. At the very least none of them knew of her allegiance. This would make things a lot smoother.

"Oh! Hey, Em!" She heard Yang call out to her as she got closer. Oh, how she HATED to be called that. When that girl sings 'Mistress Emerald,' things would be a lot better.

Emerald didn't waste a moment, and started prodding Yang's mind as soon as she was in range, with the simple command: 'You wouldn't mind meeting me in private.' A trivial change, nothing no one would bet an eye at. She spent a few minutes pretending to hang around with them, while slowly affecting Yang, before turning to her.

"Oh, by the way, Yang, I have something I might need an extra pair of hands with. Mind meeting me after school?"

"Umm... Okay." Yang shrugged. Excellent. "I'm flattered you would need MY help of all people. Then again, when you are this YANG-tastic, everyone can use your help, huh guys?..." Yang tried to raise her eyebrows with that idiotic, yet sexy smile. Everyone including Emerald groaned. Luckily Yang's natural reaction made them not mind it as well.

"Thanks. Meet me in the courtyard around 8 PM, alright?" Emerald asked, and Yang nodded in agreement, as she and the rest of their friends continued to talk with each other. 'Now, we wait...' Emerald thought to herself, and snapped her fingers, as Cinder came before her.

"Y-Yes mistress?" She asked, head bowed obediently.

"Go to town. Buy some toys, the largest you get find. Also, get me some bondage gear and some rope." Emerald commanded, and Cinder bowed.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good." Emerald gave a her powerful swat on the ass before she left, and went to her dorm, waiting for the evening to fall...

* * *

Emerald came to the meeting spot to see Yang already there, waiting. By now, she had already conditioned Mercury to go sleep on the outside at nights, while Neo never actually slept with them in the dorm itself. This was the perfect opportunity to make her move, and Emerald started her mind games.

'You enjoy my company.'

She had to start with the basics. Make Yang feel it's alright to hang around herself, even though she really had nothing she needed Yang's help with.

"Hey Yang!" She called to her, and Yang waved back.

"So... What did you need me for?" Yang asked, smirking.

"Actually..." Emerald sighed. "Mercury already helped me with that. But we can still hang. The weather is nice."

Yang took a small breath, and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Got nothing better to do anyway."

So far, so good. Emerald started talking to her small talk, while implementing the next command.

'You won't get mad and won't mind if I hit you.'

This one was a bit tricky. Emerald needed a good while before she was sure the command worked. After a little more time, just to make sure, Emerald elected to try.

"Can I slap your face?" She asked out of nowhere. Yang stared at her.

"You know, to let some steam out. Just a good, hard, slap in the face." Emerald continued, while sending the command over and over.

"Umm... Okay, go ahead." Yang turned to her, her perfect face and lilac eyes shining in the moonlight, as she willingly awaited Emerald to hit her. Emerald raised her hand, and gave Yang a good slap right on the cheek, which seemed to make Yang quiver a little down there.

'a masochist...' Emerald wondered. 'Well, at least not aware of it. Let's change that.' She thought to herself and relayed the next command, as loud as she could.

'You get turned on by being hurt. You're a masochist.' Emerald thought and commanded as she retracted her hand.

"Man... You slap good." Yang complemented her on this like it was completely normal. "You're pretty strong when I think about it."

"Thanks" Emerald replied, and continued her talk, trying to use as many references to getting hurt and pummeled at she could. Each time, she noticed how Yang's pants got wetter and wetter. Everything was falling right into place.

'you don't mind me groping you.' She continued, and the suggestion began to sink into Yang's mind. After a while, Emerald got closer to Yang, and casually slipped her hand into Yang's pants, feeling her ass and pussy, and as expected, Yang didn't pay any special attention to it. She took it a step further, and removed her hand from Yang's panties, giving her a good slap on the ass while the two talked. Yang almost came from that one, as love juice started dripping even more on her thighs.

"Hey..." Yang said, slightly panting. "You uh... Wanna take this someplace 'private'? I'm kind of in the mood, and you seem to like me."

Emerald shrugged. "Sure." She said, and began to lead Yang to her dorm. All the while, she conjured up a new command.

'You LOVE it when I hit you in particular.'

The two entered the dorm, now empty. She had Cinder bring all the equipment and stash it, while Cinder herself was told to wait outside until she was told to return. Yang already started to undress.

"Eager, are we?" Emerald asked her, feigning curiosity.

"I just..." Yang couldn't explain this. "I just NEED you to hit me, okay? As hard as you can."

By now, Yang was fully naked in front of her, revealing her double D's, as well as round, perfect bottom. She bent over, showing her shaven, clean snatch directly to Emerald, and waited.

"Beg for it." Emerald commanded, while implementing the thought 'you NEED me to hit you to feel pleasure.'

"P-Please..." Yang started mumbling. "Just, HIT ME! Spank me, rape me, fist me, I don't care! I can just tell it will feel so GOOD! I can't stop myself!" Yang started to shake her ass like a dog, waiting for its reward.

"I will, but not quite yet. We have to slip you into something a little more," She said as she went over to opened the compartment beneath her bed, pulling some ropes and cuffs. "Comfortable."

"Yes, okay, just PLEASE!" Yang came over and let Emerald cuff and tie her. She also added. 'You enjoy my bondage' While she was at it.

Emerald stood over Yang. Her body was tied up with ropes, her hands were cuffed, and her pussy and tits were on wide display.

"Now... Who am I?" Emerald asked, and delivered the finishing blow to Yang's mind.

"W-What?"

"If you want your reward, slave, answer my question." Emerald got closer and peered deep into Yang's eyes. "Who. Am. I?"

Yang stared at her for a brief moment, before Emerald saw in her eyes the caving in she was looking for.

"You... You are my mistress, Emerald." Yang obediently said, before shaking her bottom some more, as her round ass almost hypnotized Emerald with its sexy flaying. "Now please, I can't wait anymore! Please reward your slave Yang!"

"Very well." Emerald said and went to work, bringing out a riding crop, as she peered into Yang's now completely opened up psyche, and rewrote whatever she wanted. Meanwhile, she started spanking Yang's ass, who cried and moaned with pleasure had she never even felt before in her life. The crop came again, leaving a mark on her ass, as Yang shouted.

"AAAAAM COMINGAAAAAA" Her voice became incoherent screaming, after cumming nonstop from each slap. Emerald then went to torment her breasts, pinching her nipples and sucking on them, making sure to bite here and there, sending Yang into even more orgasms.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Emerald yelled at her while spanking her ass even harder. Visible marks of abuse were now visible. In the few days that past, she had Cinder soundproof the walls, so she didn't have to worry about being too loud.

"I-I am your masochistic bitch slaveeee!" Yang called back while having another orgasm.

"AND WHAT AM I?!" Emerald shouted again.

"You're my Mistress! My only Mistress! I will obey you forever! Just hit me moreee!" Yang could barely take any of this. Emerald, upon hearing her answer, went to her bed again, and took out a large, black strap-on, which she slipped into her own pussy, looking at Yang with lust in her eyes. Yang got the hint, and lifted her red, burning ass.

"Please fuck my meat hole senseless, mistress." Yang begged, just like Emerald expected a proper slave to do. She disrobed as well, and approached Yang, who seemed more than eager to be fucked silly. However, to yang's surprise, Emerald went straight to her asshole, pushing the strap-on against it, shoving the thing all the way down in one go. If Yang didn't cum about ten times from that alone, the pain would have been unbearable.

Emerald started moving her hips, fucking Yang's ass-pussy while she moaned like mad. Emerald didn't even care, and focused only on getting herself off, and Yang, like the good slave she became, let her do it, wriggling her cheeks to and thro, to entice her mistress as much as she could.

"P-Please reward your slave more!" Yang begged again. Emerald slapped her ass hard.

"Silence! Who said you can talk, let alone ask for a reward!" Emerald made a few quick adjustments to Yang's new personality, and continued pistoning her ass with the black strap-on, while cumming again and again from the sheer sight of Yang bent over, willingly letting her violate her.

"Alright, I'm getting close now too." Emerald picked up the pace, while spanking Yang all over her back and ass with the crop. Yang couldn't take it anymore, and broke down completely, as her voice became nothing more the incoherent voices of pleasure and pain, feeling the rugged strap-on tear her asshole a new one.

"Now..." Emerald finally took it out of there after thirty minutes of plugging it and fucking her. She positioned the mounted dildo next to her cunt. "Do you want it?"

Yang's head waved up and down violently while looking at her. At that moment, Emerald saw it in her eyes: She was no longer the proud fighter she used to be. She was reduced to a pain loving whore addicted to Emerald hitting her specifically. Emerald smirked and shoved it into Yang's cunt, going balls deep, and hearing Yang scream in the process from it all.

"Cinder!" She called, and Cinder stepped out of the bathroom, naked and dripping, as she approached Emerald, and started massaging her breasts as she fucked Yang, while kissing her periodically, as Yang moaned louder and louder. That's all she was now, another tool for Emerald's enjoyment.

"CUMINNGGG!" Emerald called out, and her entire body quivered as she felt another heavenly orgasm wash over her, just as she did when she broke Cinder.

Emerald took a moment to catch her breath and inspect her prize. Yang's ass was as red as a tomato, with some visible lash marks on it and her back, though her aura already seemed to start healing it. Quite convenient really, as seeing her cheeks red and whipped would raise some eyebrows. Even better, Yang appeared to have retained some level of consciousness through all of this, and Emerald was feeling like a slow burnout. She sat on her bed, spread her legs wide, and while Cinder sat behind her and continued to slowly pleasure her nipples, and called Yang over.

"Clean me."

Yang, taking a short moment to start moving her body, without saying anything, slowly crawled over to Emerald's now dripping and wet snatch, and started licking it clean.

But by now, Emerald already began making her plans for her next slave...


	3. Ruby Rose

So far, Emerald's little plan to create her dream harem was going well. Sure, it was still a small harem, only consisting of a sissy slave Cinder and a masochistic bitch Yang, but Emerald still found ways to have fun with the two of them, not that it even came close to halting her insatiable hunger for more women to dominate and mold into her playthings. She even went as far as to condition the others into thinking that sleeping in other people's dorms is okay and fine. That way she could borrow Yang whenever she felt like spanking and lashing someone.

One morning, as she had Yang lick her pussy as she woke up, only to see the submissive slave stare at her with awe in her eyes, Emerald thought of something.

"Slave."

"Mistress?" Yang asked in between licks.

"Mmmm..." Emerald moaned softly. To the side of the room, Cinder was tied up in bondage gear to the wall, her body being ravaged the night before. "Tell me slave... What is your sister like?"

"Ruby is childish and innocent Mistress." Lick "Do you want to make her your slave as well?"

Emerald mused about it for a brief moment. "...I think I do... Anything I should know about her personality before I go for it?"

"Ruby has no direction in life other than being a huntress." Yang said, and as a reward, Emerald raised her crop, and whipped Yang, causing her to orgasm.

"Then perhaps what she needs is a little..." Emerald dragged her words a bit, before concluding her sentence. "faith." She grinned just as she came as well, and Yang got sprayed with her juices.

* * *

It took Emerald a day or two to jot out what kind of slave she wanted to make out of Ruby. At this point, she figured she'll be a little creative with each of her targets, and for the sake of diversity, mold each of them in a different way, giving her more than just submissive, mindless sluts to play around with. It only took her a few minutes of searching around, and with Yang helping her out, she finally managed to get Ruby to be alone, in the cafeteria as it seemed. Having Yang in the team was perfect, and with Yang dragging both Weiss and Blake away, she had Ruby in clear view. Even better, Ruby seemed a little lonely as well. Perfect.

"Hi Ruby." Emerald approached her after picking up a tray of food.

"O-Oh. Hey Em..." Ruby mumbled in between bites.

"Why are you all alone?" Em sat next to her, and started, as she did so far, in a simple alteration: 'You've known me for a while. You trust me.'

"Sis took Weiss and Blake for some shopping... They said I was too young to join..." Ruby pouted. "I'm not that young, right Emmy?"

"I wouldn't think so." Emerald started eating as well. Again with those fucking nicknames. Either way, the command seemed to seep in nicely, and Emerald started prodding her with the next one on her lineup.

'You are missing something in your life.'

Little by little, Emerald could see Ruby change to this new suggestion: Her eating, even slightly, became more impulsive. Her posture became uneasy in her chair. The more Emerald pushed, the more Ruby accepted this as a reality. It was finally time to take this to the next level.

"...Is everything okay Ruby?" Emerald spoke out of nowhere, scaring Ruby a bit. "You seem a bit uneasy."

"Well..." Ruby stared into Emerald's eyes. "Can you keep a secret?"

That trust command was totally worth it. "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Sometimes..." Ruby stuttered a little. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm missing something. That my life has this _hole_ in it, and I can't seem to be able to fill it."

"Hmm..." Emerald grinned a little. "Well if you ask me you won't find it in food." Emerald said and the commands continued.

'You need faith.'

'You believe there are greater beings than us.'

She wanted to go further, but she had to be careful. Too up front on the get go, and Ruby's mind might reject the whole thing entirely, and turn her attention to the fact that she's slowly being brainwashed.

"I think... I guess you're right." Ruby said, and got up, returning the tray. "Thank you Em!" She called out with a smile as she used her semblance and dashed out of the room.

* * *

a few days later, Emerald arranged Ruby to be alone again via Yang. This time, when she approached her though, she noticed something new: Ruby now wore a cross necklace on her chest. The commands worked, and Emerald could barely hold herself. Now all she needed was to play the proper cards with Ruby, and soon she'll be begging for it.

"Hey Ruby! That's a lovely necklace you got there." Emerald approached her, and started the next command: 'you find me beautiful.' She was about to alter this command several times over, but either way, this would do for now.

"O-Oh! Hi..." Ruby said and started blushing. The effect was even quicker then emerald predicted. Perhaps Ruby finding religion made her more susceptible to outside suggestions.

"Hmm? Is there something on my face? You keep staring at it." And the command that followed: 'You won't lie to me and always be honest.'

Emerald chuckled in her mind a little. At the very least, no one could say this wasn't a good thing to be anyway.

"I just can't get over how pretty you are..." Ruby kept staring at her more, ignoring the fact that Emerald was right there, staring at her as well.

'You find me incredible in every way.'

A minute or two of telling her that, and Emerald could see Ruby's thighs collapse into one another slightly. This was either love or just sexual attraction. Emerald preferred the letter.

"So..." Emerald leaned in close, and whispered right into Ruby's ear.

"You want to come with me to _my_ dorm tonight? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

"Y-Yes..." Ruby mumbled as she came a little. Emerald, the now most amazing, incredible, and astonishing person she knew, was asking her to sleep in the same dorm. Ruby couldn't help but orgasm a little.

"Great! Come after nightfall." Emerald said, and trailed off on her merry way. While she was at it, she wanted to handle Ruby herself, and so made sure to text Yang and Cinder to wait for her signal. And with that, preparations were underway.

* * *

As evening fell, Emerald made sure not even to masturbate, not even a little. She wanted to enjoy this to her fullest, and when the knock on her door was heard, Emerald did her best to put on a relatively normal face, and approached it. She opened the door to reveal a pajama-clad Ruby, staring directly at her, with Awe-struck eyes.

"...Hi." Emerald said, after a full minute of Ruby doing nothing but stare at her.

"Um, HI! Yes. hehehe..." Ruby fumbled and scratched the back of her head, while Emerald let her inside of the dorm room, which was empty at the moment, Emerald started working her semblance the moment Ruby was inside and the doors were locked.

'you NEED to worship something.'

She sat next to Ruby, and started leaning on her. Ruby didn't resist, and leaned back.

"So... You wanna do something before we go to sleep?" She asked and Emerald grinned.

"Oh, you know... Just have some fun..." Emerald reached with her hand over Ruby's shoulder, and pulled her close, putting her palm on Ruby's chest. Ruby, almost instinctively, started pushing her head into Emerald's hair and shoulder, while blushing deeply.

"You smell so good... How can you be so perfect?..."

"Because I'm me." Emerald grinned wider, and started groping Ruby, who was surprised a bit, but did nothing to stop her. Emerald decided to make a small gamble, and upped the semblance to the next and almost final stage:

'You NEED to worship ME.'

After a few minutes of groping the very flustered Ruby and sending her other hand into her panties, Ruby finally couldn't take it any longer, and reached out for Emerald to kiss her. Emerald, on the other hand, slapped her.

"Wh-Wha-" Ruby was a little surprised.

"You do not kiss me. I kiss you. When I want to." Emerald decreed, and Ruby nodded in obedience.

"Now..." Emerald leaned close, and shoved her tongue into Ruby's mouth, easily dominating her. Ruby stood powerless against such a perfect, magnificent being, and Emerald picked up the pace, fingering and pinching her nipple while kissing Ruby wildly and selfishly. It was time for the final command.

'I am a Goddess'

Obviously enough, Emerald did not believe herself to be on a level of a God. However, moments after the thought started to implement; she could see Ruby's pupils widen as she stared in shock at the being before her.

What Ruby saw was pure perfection: Smooth, clean ebony skin. Green, luscious, flowing hair, and a face of pure power and absolution, yet mercy and love. There was no other term in Ruby's head to describe this, and the moment the kiss broke, she uttered it.

"G-Goddess..."

"Yes, Ruby." Emerald said with a cold tone. "I AM your goddess. And what does that mean? Answer!"

"That... That I must worship you." Ruby quickly got off the bed, and bowed down with her head touching the floor. "Please let me worship you, O Goddess Emerald."

Finally, Ruby's mind gave way for her fully. Emerald went on to finalize the changes and imprint them permanently while eyeing Ruby with lust in her eyes.

"Strip."

"Yes!" Ruby gladly disrobed, almost ripping her pajama off of her, and stood before Emerald naked, showing her b-cups and shaven cunt to Emerald, who finished getting undressed at that point as well. Emerald sat down on her bed and spread her legs.

"You want to worship me?"

"Yes!" Ruby called excited and almost desperate.

"You want me to tell you what to think and what to do?"

"Yes! Yes!" Ruby truly became desperate, as a stream of love juice started dripping on her leg.

"You want to become my obedient, lovely, slave-whore?"

"Yes my goddess! Yes! Please turn me into your personal fuck-toy!" Ruby started rubbing her own pussy and looking at Emerald's bare body, barely able to hold herself back.

"Then come and worship me, slave."

Ruby didn't even reply, and dashed over to Emerald, on her knees, and started to lick and play with Emerald's clit. Emerald put her hands on Ruby's head, and pushed her deeper, cumming quite quickly from all the tension, spraying Ruby with her love juices. Ruby continued to lick her, drinking Emerald's cum, and relishing in the privilege to being able to pleasing her goddess so. By now, Ruby's entire face was covered in Emerald's cum, and she looked up for a moment.

"Thank for marking me as your toy, my goddess."

"Less talking, more licking!" Emerald commanded, and Ruby returned to the task at hand, and pierced Emerald's vagina with her tongue. Even through Ruby wasn't as skilled as Emerald hoped, she showed potential, and did her best to get her goddess off while Emerald started teasing her own breasts, rubbing them.

"Now come over here." Emerald got up and laid on the bed, speeding her legs. Ruby got the hint, and positioned her snatch against Emerald's, and started rubbing it.

"Good. Remember, unless you make ME cum, you are not allowed to either."

"Yes my goddess." Ruby redoubled her efforts to make Emerald cum again. She rubbed her pussy wilder and wilder, as the two started to moan from the pleasure.

"I'm close..." Emerald remarked, and Ruby, almost on instinct, pushed even harder, and started to use her semblance to accelerate her pelvis.

"Oh yes! Yes! I'M CUMING!" Emerald shouted from the surprise, and orgasmed, Ruby following suit a second later. The two rubbed each other while cumming, as the bed and their lower bodies became wet and soaked in cum. Emerald realized Ruby came without her explicit permission, and reached over, with another slap.

"What was that?!"

"I-I'm sorry my goddess... You just felt so good..." Ruby lowered her head in shame, and Emerald decided to have some fun with this sort of role-play.

"It's okay... Your goddess is a forgiving one. However, I still have to discipline you for your disobedience. Clean me while I think of a fitting punishment. As for you, you are not allowed to bathe unless I decide I want you to clean yourself. My cum on you is my mark of ownership and that you are no longer a human, but a pet for me to use as I wish."

"Of course my goddess! Please punish your pet as you see fit!" Ruby said and went to the work of cleaning Emerald's body with her tongue.

"Hmm..." Emerald thought about it, as her pussy twitched here and there from Ruby licking it, and finally came up with a proper punishment. "Kneel next to the bed, close your mouth, and stay like it."

Ruby silently obeyed, and got into position, with Emerald lifting one leg over and putting it on the bed, and the other on the ground, with her pussy right above Ruby. She started to push a little, as she started to pee on Ruby's face. Ruby closed her eyes as well, and sat quietly as piss started to run down from her head, all the way to her tits, her hips, and the ground below her. After a solid minute of covering Ruby with her urine, Emerald finally felt she was spent, and lifted her leg back, looking at Ruby from above.

Ruby opened her eyes and stared directly at her. "Thank you for peeing on me, my Goddess."

"Now go clean yourself up." Emerald commanded, and Ruby quickly ran to the showers, returning after a short minute clean. Emerald laid on the bed.

"Now slave. You will pleasure me as I fall asleep. You will continue to pleasure me until you cannot go any further, and then you will continue to pleasure me in your sleep until I wake up. Did I make myself clear?" As she asked this, she implemented these commands into Ruby's subconsciousness as well, to make sure she didn't stop until she was told otherwise.

"Yes my goddess. Please let me worship your pussy until you wake in the morning." And with that, Ruby came over and started licking Emerald again, who closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after, dreaming of who she should dominate next.


	4. Blake Belladonna

Emerald slowly opened up her eyes, and looked vacantly at the ceiling. She still felt Ruby, her latest slave, licking and tongue fucking her pussy, and looked down for a brief moment, to see Ruby actually doing all that while being half asleep, her body moving on its own. Emerald felt herself cum one more time, and sprayed more of her pussy juices onto Ruby, whose face was covered completely.

"Slave!" She called out, and Ruby opened her eyes, and looked at them with awe.

"Y-Yes my goddess..." It was obvious she was exhausted from pleasuring Emerald all night, but it didn't mind to her in the least.

"You've done well in worshipping me all night long. You may cum now as well."

"Thank you my goDDEESSSSSS!" At the mere sound of Emerald's words, Ruby was instantly driven over the edge, and came on the spot.

"Now... While you clean me again..." Emerald let Ruby get to work, and started thinking. All night pleasure was something she never did before, and it made her wake up horny as well. She wanted to dominate someone, and do it that day.

But who?

Her mind wandered to the four girls she saw that still weren't under her thumb... Pyrrha, Nora, Blake and Weiss. The heiress had potential, and so did the champion.

But the faunus?

Blake ran the idea through her head. A pet kitten, like she always wanted as a kid. She started smirking lightly.

Finally, she was gonna get herself a cat.

* * *

Finding Blake around Beacon wasn't hard at all. The girl spent almost all her time reading books in the library, and with half her team under Emerald's thumb, this was only going to be easier to manipulate her. She quietly approached Blake, and started the fun right away.

'You don't mind talking and company while reading.'

She sat next to Blake, and for the first twenty minutes, merely stayed there in silence, not really saying anything, letting her command slowly seep in and make sure she's ready. Then, at last, she opened her mouth.

"Hey there Blake." She said with a smile, and Blake replied with a slight nod and a wave of the fingers.

"So... what'cha reading over there?" Emerald feigned curiosity, and Blake, now conditioned to not really care talking to her, blushed slightly at the question.

"N-Nothing serious. Just some text books for Dr. Ooblek's class..." She pointed to the cover of the book, but Emerald smirked, knowing better. A few hours prior, she had Ruby and Yang scour Blake's belongings, and what they found actually managed to surprise her: Porn. Tons and tons of provocative and pornographic literature, mainly the 'Ninjas of Love' series. Emerald actually read them in the past, and she had a basic idea of the horrific things written in those books.

"Well... If you say so..." Emerald smirked, and sat a little closer to Blake. If there was any point if those books she actually enjoyed, it was when the female protagonist gets captured and is trained to be a bitch for her captors.

In fact, from the looks of the covers Blake was really reading, it just so happened to be that book.

'You wish it was you in there...'

Slowly, Blake became more and more entranced in her book. Her blushing became even more apparent, and with a closer glance, Emerald could spot some wetness on her stocking. She decided to get up, and accidentally tripped into Blake, who was pushed down, knocking the books out of her hand and separating them. Now, 'Ninjas of Love' was in Wide display, and Blake rushed to hide it so fast that no one but Emerald should have been able to tell.

"Oh... _that_ book..." Emerald whispered to her close. Blake froze in place.

"Y-Y-You know that b-book?..." Blake was nervous and scared, and emerald started her next command.

'You wanna TRY doing what you read in the book'

Thanks to Blake's inherit fear, the command didn't take long to establish itself, and she finally whispered.

"It's my favorite."

"T-T-Then... Y-You wouldn't mind..." Blake was way too horny and confused to stay rational. The constant attacks on her mind via Emerald made sure of that.

"Come to my dorm tonight. I'll make SURE you enjoy it..." Emerald whispered anew, and went on her way, leaving a horny and lost cat on the floor. She knew exactly what she had to do, and started making the calls.

* * *

That night, Blake approached the door, in her nightgown and cat ears on display, and knocked on it. Who opened to her was Cinder Fall, buck naked, blushing and with her head down.

"P-Please come in... The mistress waits for you..." She led Blake in, who wasn't even sure why she came, and her eyes widened to the sight that revealed to her:

Emerald was sitting on the bed, naked as well. Near her legs, Ruby, her team leader, was kneeling and licking Emerald's pussy, making sure to pleasure her. Next to her, she was busy shoving toys into Yang's ass, while slapping and whipping her periodically, as she moaned and screamed in uncontrollable pleasure. And Cinder herself, all fallen and submissive, returned to her position, caressing Emerald's boobs and nipples, while soaking wet all the while. Blake was speechless, until Emerald addressed her.

"Ah! The new pet has arrived."

"P-P-Pet?!" Blake as surprised and shocked, yet slightly aroused. Emerald started her next command right away.

'You can't say no to me.'

"Why yes, these are all my pets. My playthings. Just like in that book. I trained them, and now they obey me. Isn't that right, Yang."

"YES! YES! I'M YOURS MISTRESS!" Yang shouted in between groans and moans. Blake couldn't move.

"Do you want to become my pet too?" Emerald asked her, and gave a large, satisfied grin, as she came again, and Ruby was sprayed with her juices, enjoying the taste.

"Thank you goddess Emerald." She said weakly and returned to pleasuring Emerald, who, all the while, decided to use her semblance in a different way. The original one.

Suddenly, all Blake saw was herself as the pets: Blake licking Emerald, Blake being tortured by Emerald, and Blake teasing and pleasuring Emerald. All she saw was herself, being obedient and simple. A mere animal, a pet.

"Y-Yes..." She whispered.

"Yes what pet? You have to be precise."

"P-Please make me your pet Emerald."

"Wrong. Pets do not address their owners by name. Try again."

Blake stripped down. Pets didn't need clothing. She went on all fours, and begged. "Please make me your pet, Mistress."

Emerald didn't say anything. She snapped her fingers, and Cinder went off again, and presented Blake with a collar, like those she, Ruby, and Yang wore.

"Then you know what you have to do, pet. I want you to do it yourself."

Blake started shivering in place. She wanted it. She NEEDED it. She wanted someone to make her into the bitch in heat she was. And yet, doing it herself. Giving up her humanity willingly, was still too much. Emerald saw this, and decided to give her the final push.

'you are not human.'

With this thought in mind, Blake made up her mind. Yeah, she was never human, She was never a faunus to begin with. All she was, deep inside, was an animal.

And she put the collar on, giving her willingly to Emerald.

"Good." Emerald sneered a little, and pushed Ruby out of the way with her leg, revealing a shaven, clean, and ready pussy. Emerald called her over.

"Now pet, come and pleasure me."

Blake walked on all fours towards Emerald. Her animalistic needs were in control, and while Emerald made sure this was now the permanent state, Blake rolled out her tongue, twice as long and rough as a human's, and got to work, licking and teasing Emerald with everything she had. Her owner wanted pleasure, and she had to supply it.

Emerald started to moan loader, and grabbed Blake's head, pushing her in deeper. Her cat-like appearance only made the sight better, and Emerald came after a minute or two on licking and fingering. At last, she was ready to show Blake fully what she was.

"Bend over."

Blake obeyed, and got on all four again, sticking her ass out, and wriggling it around. Emerald was already with a strap-on ready, pressing it against Blake's snatch, prodding it slightly, making her shake her ass even harder and faster. For a pet, Blake's booty was large, inviting, and her pussy was already soaking. However, Emerald waited, only teasing her pet further. Blake became desperate, and tried to shove the strap-on in her own cunt, but Emerald leaned back, and slapped her hard on the ass.

"No! Bad pet! I decide when I want to fuck you!" Emerald returned to teasing the now humiliated and tortured Blake, who started to look more and more feral and in heat. Finally, after she saw the final pieces of her old self die out and replaced by her new, better personality, did Emerald shove the entire thing down her needy hole, causing a stream of blood to come down her leg due to her torn hymen. She just gave her virginity to Emerald willingly, and finished sealing her fate fully. She passed the point of no return.

"A virgin, huh? Good pet." Emerald leaned and whispered into Blake's ear. She started to purr in response and tried to move on her own, only to be blocked by Emerald, who kept her lock.

"So how does it feel to be a pet? speak."

"I-It feels amazing... I-I love it... P-Please make me into more of a desperate bitch in heat Mistress!" Blake called, and obediently stopped moving, letting Emerald do to her as she pleases.

"Then you've earned your reward pet." Emerald got up and started moving, causing Blake to moan as she purred. Meanwhile, the other three started to masturbate to watching their mistress obtain a new slave, and Yang got a little close to her teammate.

"Oh Blake... Now you're mistress' bitch too..." As she said that, Emerald looked at her, and grinned.

"Kiss her, slave."

"Yes mistress." Yang leaned forward on all four as well, and locked lips with the heated Blake, kissing her passionately and wildly. Blake could barely keep up with being assaulted by the two of them, and came over and over from the intense fucking. Blake finally gave out, and her head fell to the floor, unconscious and passed out.

"Oh... My pet broke... Oh well." Emerald simply shrugged, and kept abusing her new animal slave, fucking her relentlessly, while having her other slaves tease Blake's and her body. She moaned harder and harder, getting close to an orgasm, and snapped her fingers.

"All of you! NOW!"

As she sped up and moved into and out of Blake with speed almost matching Ruby's, Ruby herself started suckling on Emerald's left nipple, Yang took the right, and Cinder leaned from behind, and started sensually rubbing herself over Emerald's back, rubbing her boobs on her ebony skin.

"CUMMINGGG!" Emerald finally shouted, and came hard, covering Blake in her juices. She let the cat stay there, on the floor unconscious, and moved on to rape the rest of her slaves, who at this point all kneeled by her feet, waiting for her order.

* * *

Blake woke up to the sound of moaning. Her owner was already having fun, and she wanted to please her too, and so, she quickly went on all fours, like a proper pet should, and walled up to her, nuzzling against Emerald's ass and purring.

"Oh, you're awake pet." Emerald grinned. "Spread your legs and wait. When I'm done disciplining your team leader I'll get to you."

Blake got on her ass, spread her legs as wide as she could, and stared eagerly as Emerald finished teasing Ruby until she was on the very edge of orgasm.

"Now..." Emerald walked up to her pet, and while standing, put her foot on Blake's crotch, and started moving it up and down. "Pets like you don't deserve any better than feet. You want more? Earn it." As she said it, she picked up the pace, and Blake couldn't do anything but pant with her tongue rolled out and her eyes staring directly at her owner. This was true, pure bliss. The one thing Blake was looking for. To be nothing more than a mindless animal, never having to think about anything but being abused and fucked by her lovely owner.

"Here, just because I'm felling generous today." Emerald shoved her thumb down Blake's now torn and slightly gaping Pussy, and she came, but not before quickly licking Emerald's foot clean of her juices.

"Good pet. Cum!" Emerald shouted fiercely, and Blake came on the spot. Unable to control her own body anymore. That's what she was now. Just another pet for emerald to do with as she wanted.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Weiss Schnee

After taking Blake's will for herself, the faunus was forced into several commands, by her new mistress: By now, she was forced to walk with her ears revealed, as well as a tail butt plug constantly shoved up her ass. She had to walk around with it at school, and amongst the rest of Emerald's small harem, she was considered the local pet and lowest slave. Even Cinder, for how submissive and low she was, was allowed to fuck Blake when she pleased.

A few days later, when the fun from her kitten started to dissipate, Emerald finally set her sights on the final member of team RWBY: Weiss Schnee. The girl had riches. The girl had power. Putting Weiss under her thumb would only be fun, but highly profitable. However, approaching Weiss was gonna be a problem. The girl was secluded and not sociable as the others. Even if she was alone, Emerald could feel her brain push away everything in a constant heap of thoughts.

And it hit her, and Emerald grinned devishly as she went to work.

* * *

Emerald couldn't approach Weiss on her own. She was actually far too busy for a Beacon student to have the time. So Emerald took the only chance she had, sat next to Weiss in one of Port's long and boring speeches about some other heroic thing he did when he was little, and went to work inserting the first command.

'thinking is annoying.'

Not really the best she could do, but Emerald had to start small. Of course, the effects of this command were not gonna be visible right away. Weiss was far too proud to show it. But Emerald knew. She could feel her thought sinking into Weiss' head, filling in blanks, changing things. Slowly, the agitation was finally starting to become visible on Weiss' face. That blush that showed that Weiss was growing uncomfortable at _something._ Emerald simply smirked, and after a whole lesson of prodding Weiss' psyche with this command, the lesson was finally over, and team RWBY was headed to the door, when Emerald made a small sprint and caught up to her slaves and target.

"Hey guys! Say, would you like to have a study session today in the evening?"

"Sure!" Ruby cheered, followed by nods from both Yang and Blake. "Weiss? You're in too, right?"

"Well... Sure. I do feel like I need a refresher..." Weiss sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get something for my head. I feel like it's splitting in half..." Weiss quietly stepped out of the classroom. Emerald turned to the rest.

"All of you stay out of this."

"Yes mistress."

"Yes my goddess."

Blake gave a silent nod.

"Good. I have her..." Emerald smirked again. Now all that was left to wait for was the night to come, and Weiss was as good as hers.

* * *

Weiss heard a knock on team RWBY's door, and opened it, only to see Emerald standing there. Alone.

"Oh. You're here. Please, come in. I have no idea where are the others though..." Weiss sighed, and took another pill. "God my head is killing me..."

"I talked to them. Yang and Blake are out on a small errand and Ruby is doing her own thing. So I guess it's just you and me." Emerald smiles and took a seat next to Weiss, who was currently pouring over more reading material. Emerald sat and started to study with her, all the while implementing the next command:

'Thinking is HARD.'

Emerald pushed on both ends, simultaneously helping Weiss study, and on the same note making it harder for her to do so. Slowly, instead of Weiss helping Emerald understand the dust equations and history lessons, it was the other way around, and Weiss started actually struggling with the books and texts.

"So, if we take this variable here..."

"R-Right. The varai... vari... That X over there.." Weiss started even struggling with longer and more complex words. This was fucking perfect.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Emerald started pushing herself a little, and started into Weiss' eyes directly. "Did you get that last part?"

"O-Of course I did!" Weiss protested, but Emerald could see she lied. Weiss was clueless. Just like she wanted. Emerald went to the next step.

'you don't WANT to think.'

Slowly, as the lesson continued, Weiss became more and more disinterested in the material. So far she tried pretending it, but now it was obvious Weiss wasn't even trying to understand. She just let emerald ramble on and on about things that she didn't care about anymore as all the prestige and high-standards of the Schnee line just flew straight out of her brain, no longer caring about them. Suddenly, Weiss, now caught in the mood and no inhibitions to stop her anymore, started to slip her hands into her own pants, and started rubbing herself. She was blushing, and Emerald could clearly see it, but none the less, she said nothing to stop her. She just pretended not seeing Weiss masturbate in front of her while not even listening to her lecture. After a few minutes of this, Weiss came out of nowhere, giving an audible gasp as she did. Emerald couldn't take this anymore.

"Weiss!" Emerald pretended to be angry and shut the book she had in front of her. "Did you just orgasm?!"

"W-what? It feels good, and these books are so boring..." Weiss mumbled absent minded and giggled a little.

"Really? I thought you liked studying." Emerald raised an eyebrow and held herself back. Weiss was almost there. Just a little more.

"I did... and now I don't! I dunno... I just can't think anymore... Thinking is so hard..." Weiss sighed, and returned to rubbing herself, not even caring that Emerald is around to look at her.

Emerald moved to the final command for now.

'You want someone else to think for you.'

"Well... If you want to do it so much, I might as well..." Emerald shrugged and started to disrobe. Weiss, seeing her, quickly took her clothing off, sporting an A-cup pair of breasts, and a small, tight looking shaven crotch. "Oh, this is SO much better... God clothes can be so broth... Borth... bad. I wish I could just walk naked all day."

"Oh?" Emerald heard her and realized it. Weiss was also an exhibitionist. Even better. "Then how about you SHOW me that body of yours..."

Weiss took a solid moment to respond, as she put on a dumb, unintelligent smile on her face, and went to her bed, spreading her legs as far as she could. "O-kay..."

"Good." Emerald came close, and took a good look at Weiss' pussy, soaking juices at the mere notion of being looked at. Weiss giggled again. "Come onnnn... Make me feel good..."

"Shut up! From now on YOU make ME feel good! Got it?!" Emerald focused her mind and concentrated as much as she could, while shouting at Weiss. Weiss just started at her for a moment, before giggling again like an idiot.

"Okay... Please think for me and tell me what to do, mistress."

Weiss snapping was not as impressive as Emerald initially though. Then again, she conditioned Weiss from the get go to be a dumb horny bitch. Emerald undressed as well, took about a strap-on that she had Ruby hide in the room just in case, and put in onto herself. She pressed it against Weiss' snatch, while her eyes widened in desire.

"Come on! Come on! Please use me! I want it!" She started calling like a spoiled, little kid, and Emerald gave her a good slap on the face to shut her up, while ramming the dildo into her virgin pussy, ripping her hymen and taking away her virginity.

"Shut up! From now you speak when I want it! Got it?!"

Weiss just nodded violently, and started wriggling her ass to make Emerald move. Emerald sighed, and started pistoning Weiss' pussy, who didn't even try to hide her arousal, and moaned like mad all over the room.

'I OWN YOU!' As Emerald fucked her already melted brains out, she inserted this command over and over into her mind. Weiss was just caught in an endless cycle of cumming, and soon her juices started covering the sheets more and more.

"Enough!" Emerald pulled out, having enough for herself, and sat on the bed. "Now lick me!"

Weiss obediently went over to the task. Even thought she had zero experience in this, she did her best to please her mistress, and licked Emerald's pussy, lightly nibbled on her clit, and pierced Emerald's pussy with her tongue and fingers.

"Man, you're a natural at this... more! MORE!" Emerald pushed Weiss' face even deeper into her crotch, and Weiss simply continued the joyful work of licking pussy and drinking cum.

'You love my cum.' Emerald decided to just go with it, and soon, Weiss became even more desperate to drink Emerald's love juices, and licked her pussy even faster. As the love juice poured out of Emerald's pulsating pussy, Weiss eagerly drank it, enjoying the taste, and pleasuring Emerald further.

"Come!" Emerald quickly got up, and signaled to Weiss to lay over, as Emerald herself positioned herself in a 69 position, and started to tongue fuck Weiss with all the lust and pent up libido she built up leading to this moment. Weiss just mimicked Emerald's lead, and got into the rhythm, as the two constantly made each other cum a little here and there.

"Tell me! What's your name?!" Emerald shouted at her.

"I dunno!..." Weiss cried out, not even noticing what's around her except her mistresses' pussy.

"You are Weiss the bitch! Weiss the slut! You're MINE! You're ONLY MINE!"

"OKAY!" Weiss simply accepted everything Emerald just told her, without even the need to implement a command, and Emerald came harder than ever, covering Weiss' whole face with cum. Weiss licked as much as she could out of it off of her face, and gave Emerald a submissive and dumb look.

"Oh no I'm not done yet..." Emerald got up, and sat on top of Weiss' face. "Now start licking!"

Not a moment later did Emerald feel Weiss tongue pierce her pussy once more, and started moaning again, feeling the pleasure build up more and more. She kept this going on for a long while, lightly cumming everything once in a while, when an idea came upon her head.

"Cum!"

At the moment, Weiss instantly came, even though her mind didn't even fully comprehend it.

"Cum!"

Another orgasm, just as powerful as the last one overtook Weiss, and her whole body convulsed and twitched at the apparent pleasure.

Emerald continued to shout the same word, and Weiss couldn't stop, her mind and body being completely malleable in Emerald's fingers. The cumming didn't stop, to the level that Weiss' eyes rolled upward into their eye sockets, and her moans turned into almost screams of pleasure and pain. However, Emerald did not let up, and had her new slave cum endlessly, having no power to even halt herself, as the bed was now practically soaked.

"Cum! Cum! Cum!" Emerald kept on calling the same word over and over, as she felt the pressure reach the tipping point at well. The more she said it, the more she became close as well. She spun in place, her pussy still on Weiss' face, but her body now facing the rest of her body, and grabbed Weiss' nipples violently, twisting them and pulling them, all the while keeping on making her cum nonstop. Teasing her nipples only made Weiss cum even harder, and she screamed with Emerald sitting on her face, while still licking her.

"CUUUUMM!" Emerald shouted as hard as she could, and came one last time, having the full satisfaction of utterly dominating another person and bending them to her little cum bucket. After shoving herself onto Weiss' face and cumming the hardest she has in a while, she got out of bed, to behold her newest prize. Weiss was now laying on the bed, her eyes rolled up, her mouth wide open in a huge dumb smile, and her tongue rolled out as she panted and cummed some more. By now her cumming finally started to subside, but it still came in waves of pleasure, making Weiss scream and moan incoherent words all the time.

"From now on... You'll BE whatever I want you to be... got it?"

"Y-yesh mishteshhh..." Weiss managed to mumble in between moans, and passed out, laying in a pool of her own cum. Emerald simply took the other bed, not wanting to sleep in that, and dozed off, thinking about who to get next...


	6. Pyrrha Nikos

The Weiss that everyone knew from the days she started Beacon changed rapidly. All of a sudden, she decided to tan herself heavily, wear white, attracting makeup on her darkened skin, including a line on her nose bridge and everything, and overall, act all bitchy and trashed. Unbeknownst to most, however, was the fact that all of this was orchestrated by Emerald, who at least implemented a command to make sure she could still pass exams, while her behavior showed how little she was thinking at all. All the while, the now bitch-gyaru Weiss did anything she asked, as her inhibitions left her entirely, to the level that she started to masturbate mid-class, sometimes almost getting the attention of the teachers.

A few days later her apparent transformation, as Emerald decided that since all of team RWBY were hers, she now possessed their dorm as well, she went into their dorm, and at the snap of her fingers, all four of them stripped down, Blake wagging the tail butt plug she now had lodged inside her ass like a good cat, and bowed down before her. As Emerald ravaged them all throughout the night, whipping Yang until her ass was red and swollen, humiliating Ruby and sometimes using her as a chair, playing with Blake, who is reduced to a mere animal in heat, and laughing as Weiss puts on a dumb, mindless face after being made to cum over and over. However, even if she could call it enough, having five slaves under her thumb, something primal within her called out for more. She wanted even more girls to bow down before her and worship her like good slaved, and Emerald already had the names of two more to add to her harem: Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. Emerald decided, in order to see who she would go after first, to flip a coin, and after one coin flip, Pyrrha 'won'. Emerald chuckled a little. The proud and mighty huntress prodigy, reduced to a mere sex slave for her enjoyment. Not a moment, passed, and Emerald called it a night, knowing EXACTLY what to do to her...

The next day, during combat practice, as each student fought in the pairs organized by Glynda, Emerald decided to start her domination of Pyrrha. She came close to her, and sat by her side, while casually glancing at the fight below them. As she sat beside her, her semblance kicked into action, sending the first command over to Pyrrha:

'You tend to be clumsy.'

She didn't even need to say much. The mere effect of this command will come on later, when Pyrrha faces her in the fight, a fact she predetermined by implementing the idea to Glynda beforehand.

"Next! Pyrrha Nikos VS Emerald Sustrai!" Glynda's voice rang clear through the hall as she called out the names, just as Emerald predicted. She and Pyrrha stepped down to the combat arena, where the two of them readied their weapon.

"Begin!"

Pyrrha and Emerald ran against each other, flinging weapons around and giving the crowd one hell of a show. All the while, Emerald noticed how her earlier command played to her favor: Pyrrha was a bit more sluggish than before. Maybe not enough to make her fail outright, but her movements were indeed a little bit slower. Emerald, knowing about her powerful semblance, and that in fact there was no chance in hell she could actually beat Pyrrha in her own game, opted, then, for a more personal approach: All of a sudden, in Pyrrha's mind, things started to twist around. Emerald didn't want her to realize right away she was hallucinating, so instead, all she did was play with the angles a bit. Pyrrha couldn't properly analyze things on the battlefield, and soon, Emerald managed to get close, and while Pyrrha came to knock her away, her hands flew into the air, and Emerald knocked her over instead, planting one foot on her chest as she stared Pyrrha from above.

'I am stronger than you.'

This was a command saved for later mostly. For now, all Emerald needed was to make sure Pyrrha thought and understood that Emerald was, in fact, the stronger between the two. She stared as Pyrrha started to blush a little, flustered from her loss, as Emerald put down her leg, to allow Pyrrha to get up after a solid minute or two of staring her down and sending a command over with her semblance.

"Winner! Emerald Sustrai!" Glynda's voice rang again. Emerald already made her plans to dominate Glynda at some point in the future, but nonetheless, she would focus on the remainder of team JNPR for now. The two of them got back from the arena and sat again on the sidelines, as the other students came down to fight, Emerald sometimes manipulating the members of her harem as they went down to either make them win or lose, depending on how she wanted to see them.

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Emerald suddenly turned to her out of nowhere, startling her a bit. The command worked, it appeared, and Pyrrha acted a little defensive, as though Emerald was, in fact, stronger. "Everything okay?"

"Umm, yeah! Of course! Sorry for making you worry..." Pyrrha laughed a little and scratched the back of her head. She was nervous, she was tensed, and this was excatly what Emerald wanted to see. She started chatting with Pyrrha a little, pretending to give her solid combat advice as the obviously better fighter, while all the while, implementing the next command:

'You are WEAKER than me.'

While at first this would seem obvious, after the last command Emerald gave her, there was nuance in this: The former implied Emerald was strong. The latter implied Pyrrha was weak. Emerald wanted to make her feel weaker and weaker, but this had to come in time. Slowly, Emerald started to formulate the next step.

"You know... If you want, I can show you some tricks and stuff that I know. We can do a one on one training session."

"That sounds lovely!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "When would you like to start?"

"Hmm..." Emerald stared at her and smirked. "Meet me here, tonight. I'll be sure to show you some things that could help you improve."

"Very well." Pyrrha said, as Glynda called the lesson off, dismissing the students. From there, Emerald went to get a quickie from Cinder, using most of the rest of her day to have her sissy slave finger and lick her, waiting for the evening to fall and the next pet to join her harem.

Emerald was already waiting at the training arena when Pyrrha showed up, geared and ready for battle. "Sorry for being late." She apologized. "I had to do somet-"

"Shh." Emerald shooshed her before she could finish that. "It's okay. You're here, so we can finally begin. Now, follow me."

Emerald started 'teaching' her, showing Pyrrha various moves and such, while all the while starting the next series of commands:

'You are weak.'

Slowly, Pyrrha became more and more sluggish. She started the night with a bad track record, but slowly, it was becoming clear that she can't beat Emerald. Each move was met, each strike was countered, and Pyrrha slowly but surely began to become desperate.

'You enjoy losing.'

This next command started to shift things around more to Emerald's likings. Even if some parts of Pyrrha still wanted to win, one could see that she was putting less effort into it. Each time Emerald knocked her down, it was getting longer for her to want to get back up again. After about thirty minutes of beating Pyrrha over and over, Emerald couldn't hold herself much longer. Beating Pyrrha so many times was starting to turn her on, so she moved to the next line:

'losing turns you on.'

From there, it was clear Pyrrha wasn't even trying. A stream of love juice was starting to become visible on her thigh with each hit Emerald got in. She came a little when Emerald knocked her down. And the more this went on, the more Pyrrha literally throw herself on Emerald just to her beaten. Finally, the time has come. Pyrrha was beaten and horny, and it was the time to put the final command in place. She used Pyrrha rushing her again, to knock her off her feet, making the proud huntress fall over on her knees.

'You are nothing.'

Pyrrha stared at her, lost, wet and sad, at the pathetic slob she became. Over her, Emerald towered over, looking aloof and victorious. The better fighter, in every sense of the word. Emerald turned to her.

"What are you?" Her tone was commanding and stern. She needed to show as much strength as she could.

"I..." Pyrrha stopped at the realization, and put her head to the floor. "I am nothing. I am weak, pathetic, and miserable."

"Then what am I?"

"You... You are better than me. In every single way. And I have no right to refuse you." Pyrrha bowed more.

"Please use me as you see fit."

Emerald didn't waste a second, and went straight to work. She almost tore the clothing off of herself and Pyrrha, leaving her on the floor naked and powerless. Emerald leavened over, and started groping her, teasing Pyrrha's breasts and nipples, and pulling on them hard every once in a while. Pyrrha moaned and yelped as the teasing continued, until Emerald decided to take a finger, and shove it deep down Pyrrha's asshole.

"Yip!" Pyrrha yelled, only to be slapped by Emerald.

"Shut up! Just sit still and let me enjoy this..." Emerald grinned and started to move her finger inside Pyrrha's ass, pushing it up and down.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Pyrrha let herself go and obeyed. It was so much simpler. Emerald was stronger than her, so who was she to resist her in the first place. Emerald on her side simply grinned, and shoved another finger down there, whole putting the other on Pyrrha's breasts, teasing her some more. Soon, Pyrrha was brought to the edge of cumming, but before she could do it, Emerald stopped, not letting her reach orgasm. After a minute or two of cooling down, she returned to teasing her, only to stop near the climax again.

"P-Please... I need to cum ma'am..." Pyrrha begged.

"Nah ah ah. You don't get to cum before me." Emerald playfully whispered into her ear, and went to a bag she brought with her, pulling out a strap-on, handing it to Pyrrha.

"If you REALLY want to cum, let's see how well you can please me." Emerald said and spread her legs, inviting Pyrrha in. Pyrrha, on her end, clumsily put the dildo on, and approached Emerald, fear of disappointing her in her eyes. Emerald simply grinned evilly and raised her hand, inviting Pyrrha in with a single finger.

"Y-Yes Ma'am..." Pyrrha slowly approached her, and positioned the strap on against Emerald's pussy, having doubt about putting it in.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Emerald groaned a little. "You know what? Fuck it." She wrapped her legs around Pyrrha's smooth ass and pelvis, and slowly forced her in, until the strap on was all the way in. Emerald gave a slight moan of satisfaction, and looked Pyrrha dead in her green eyes. "Now move." She said as she let her legs a little lose, giving Pyrrha some movement space.

"S-Sorry ma'am..." Pyrrha winced a little, and started clumsily moving inside Emerald. In truth, if Pyrrha was at her peak, she would have been amazing, and Emerald knew that well. However, in her current self, Pyrrha's thrusts were so shallow and clumsy, Emerald couldn't almost feel any of it. Pyrrha, on the other way, moaned and groaned like mad, apparently having the time of her life pleasing her new queen, even if she was failing at it.

"Enough!" Emerald called, and pulled herself out. "What was that?!"

"I-I'm, I'm sorry..." Pyrrha whispered defeated once more.

"Give it to me. I'll show you how it's done!" Emerald called, and Pyrrha pulled the other end of the strap-on out of her own cunt, and handed it to Emerald, who straddled it on herself quickly and pointed at the floor, as if to tell Pyrrha to get ready.

"Yes ma'am!" Pyrrha called, almost with a hint of joy to get violated, and sat on the floor, just like Emerald did, spreading her legs wide, putting her meat hole on wide display, while holding her feet with her hands.

"You know what? Keep that post until I'm done and I'll let you cum." Emerald approached, and stuck her dildo all the way it, as Pyrrha screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Now stop moving and let me enjoy this."

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Pyrrha silenced herself and stopped fidgeting around as Emerald moved inside her with dominance. The whole thing was forceful and a little violent, but in the end, the sheer fact that her now mistress did with her loser self as she saw fit made Pyrrha even wetter and sloppier. The strap-on started to move in and out faster and easier, and Emerald started to moan as well. The pressure was becoming too great for Pyrrha to keep on moving, and in the end, she couldn't stop herself, and her legs collapsed, wrapping herself around Emerald, who even though being quite busy in ravaging her, still noticed. She grabbed one of Pyrrha's nipples and pulled on it very hard.

"What did I tell you! Keep your legs UP!" Emerald scolded her, and pinched the nipple in her hand while pulling on it. Pyrrha simply screamed and moaned some more, far too lost in ecstasy to be able to give a rational response. Emerald shrugged and kept on pistoning her, while getting close herself to cumming. She could already feel Pyrrha's body quivering from a wave of orgasms, brought on by the undeniable pleasure she felt from failing at this point.

"Okay, I'm close now... You ready?!" Emerald called in lust and started moving faster. Pyrrha didn't even say anything, and wrapped her legs around Emerald's waist even more. Emerald leaned in, and shoved her tongue into Pyrrha's mouth, easily dominating her in even that, leaving a broken, powerless Pyrrha with no other option but accept her inferiority.

"MMhmmmm!" Emerald groaned while still kissing Pyrrha, and came hard, feeling Pyrrha clamp on tight to her as well. The two were locked in each other's mouths, while still connected, as Emerald felt the amazing orgasm she usually gets when utterly dominating someone. Pyrrha was lying on the floor, helpless and weak, and Emerald towered above her, looking stern and commanding.

"From now on, when I want you, you come. Got it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Pyrrha went on all fours and bowed to her again.

"And you're gonna spread those pretty little legs of yours, and I'll fuck you whenever I feel like it. Understood."

"Yes ma'am..." Pyrrha kept looking at the floor.

"Good. Now clean me up." Emerald called her over, and Pyrrha approached, licking Emerald clean, as she conjured up the plans to take over Nora Valkyrie.


	7. Nora Valkyrie

"What are you?"

Pyrrha bowed with her head touching the floor. "Nothing."

Emerald smirked and looked down at her. Pyrrha's naked body on the floor bowing to her was one of her favorite ways to start the day. Well, that and the rest of her harem next to her as well. It was becoming clear that managing these many people was gonna grow a little hectic, and nevertheless, Emerald was not gonna stop anytime soon.

"Come." She spread her legs, and Pyrrha, the once proud and mighty huntress prodigy, obediently came over to her crotch, and started licking her lower lips, while she had Cinder in her favorite position, behind her teasing her nipples.

After the morning sex and orgasm, something that Emerald grew accustomed to quite quickly, she went to take her shower, where a gagged and blindfolded Yang waited for her, with her hands tied behind her back. She had a tray tied with rope around her neck, and on that tray were Emerald's soap and hair conditioner, which she gladly took, as Ruby waited for her in the showers themselves.

"Please let me clean you, my Goddess."

"Very well." emerald turned on the water, and let Ruby wash and clean her like a good maid, while periodically teasing her here and there. While Ruby was cleaning every crevice on Emerald's body, she turned her mind to the slave she had planned to acquire today: Nora. Thanks to Pyrrha, she had a good outline of what Nora's everyday activities were, and besides the normal things like gym and the occasional lesson, it seemed that most of her time was diverted to outright stalking her teammate and partner, Lie Ren. Emerald never really talked to him much, but from what she understood, she had a crush on him ever since they were young, and so, most of her mind is filled with him. While Nora's simple mind shouldn't be that hard to manipulate, her obsession with Ren makes this a little tricky.

But then, Emerald hit it, and the moment she was ready for the day, she went to work.

* * *

Finding Nora was as easy as finding Ren. The boy spent most of his time either studying or training, and it didn't take Emerald long to see Nora cooped up somewhere small, lurking and looking at him from afar. She approached Nora, and like before; the brainwashing began with a simple command.

'You don't mind sharing him.'

Most people would resist this, but Nora's simple and easy to work with brain made things MUCH easier this time around. She approached Nora, and kneeled next to her.

"I didn't know you were stalking him too."

Nora looked at her, seemingly unphased by this. "You too, huh? He's so dreamy..." Nora started to muse about this, and Emerald pretended to agree and do the same. The two of them crept around and looked at him for a good few hours, while Emerald made sure she made Nora change her mind and fully accept that it's okay to share her boyfriend with another woman. From there, as the sun went down, she invited Nora for a meal, hoping to 'make a new friend' as it were. While sitting and eating with her, she started to insert the next command.

'You wouldn't mind being with more people than just Ren.'

Working around Ren was tedious and annoying, but it had to be done. Emerald had to put everything in place before moving in with the more intense commands, and so far, Nora was reacting well to her. Even if at the moment she didn't show any attraction, the way she spoke about other people suggested that she didn't see them as potential people to steal Ren from her, and that she might even have feelings for a few now that she thought about it.

'You wouldn't mind seeing women as well as men.'

This was the last step of the day. Making sure Nora was okay with being with both men and women. She let the semblance do it's thing for a good few minutes, before popping the odd question to Nora.

"Say, Nora. What do you think about ME?" Emerald asked and looked deep into her eyes.

"Umm... You're, uh... Well..." Nora tried to find the right words, while blushing a tiny bit. It was the awkwardness of the situation really rather than full blown attraction really, but the sheer fact that Nora didn't dismiss the question with her usual attitude was a positive view in her future mistress' eyes.

Emerald shrugged, not really caring if Nora HAD an answer. She already got all she wanted. "Well Nora, let's meet up again, alright? We can spy on Ren together some more, and you can show me the best viewpoint."

"Sure!" Nora cheered, and stuffed her face. Good thing Emerald could leave her with the bill. And that she took her to an all-you-can-eat restaurant in the first place...

From there, Emerald went back to her dorm. As she came back in, Blake, already on all fours and wagging her butt-plug tail, came up to her and started nuzzling against her leg, purring like a real cat. Meanwhile, Weiss was on her bed, masturbating furiously, waiting for her mistress to come and tell her what to do. Emerald went on to ravage her slaves, as the commands she implemented in Nora did their silent work.

* * *

The next morning, after the usual morning routine, Emerald went to class, only to see Nora looking around at everyone with a new sort of look. Something she only saw Nora do with Ren actually. She started looking at EVERYONE like they're dreamy and perfect. Which, in a way, was perfect for her. She sat next to Nora, listening or at least pretending to listen to Ooblek prattling on and on about some more history she didn't even care about. All the while, she put her attention to Nora, prodding her mind here and there with commands.

'You want love.'

'You NEED love.'

'Without love you're nothing.'

The commands did their thing, and eventually, the same look Ruby had on her face while she was being worked on started to appear on Nora, only much worse. While Ruby was given a chance to find something, Nora had it all around her, but none of it to herself. She felt she needed love, but Ren was too much of a loner to see it. He always was. Emerald, seeing the doubt on her face, quickly used it to her advantage, and relayed the next crucial order:

'You don't want Ren.'

The thought started to sink in, as Nora seemingly started to accept it as the truth. Ren never loved her. He never showed love to ANYONE. In fact, Nora wasn't even sure he COULD love. The doubt inside her quickly turned to rage. She wanted someone, really wanted, but Ren wouldn't do. She looked around, and saw her.

Emerald.

She was popular enough, had the looks, and didn't realize Emerald herself was making her look over in her direction. Nora slowly decided. She wanted Emerald, and she was not going to fuck up this time.

* * *

Over the next few days, as Emerald walked around the school and it's faculties, she noticed Nora. The girl, while actually being quite the stalker when she wanted to, couldn't surmount to Emerald, who had years of experience in stalking others. She noticed Nora when she went to the cafeteria, when she went to practice her combat skills, when she was reading a book at the library, but more importantly, when she was going to the showers. In fact, Emerald put special care to go to the public showers of the school, just to give Nora a chance to spy on her naked body, much to the dismay of the rest of her harem.

One day, as Nora was spying on Emerald seductively washing her hands, making sure to put some very unneeded but suggestive poses while doing so, she decided to make her move. She had the rest of the girls make sure the area was clear, and so, as Nora watches, Emerald started to reach down with her hand, and gently play with her pussy, making sure Nora could see it all. All the while, she sent the commands over to Nora, who in the midst of a lust induced rush, accepted them all with ease.

'You want me.'

'You NEED me.'

'Without me you're nothing.'

Now, all that was left to do was wait until Nora couldn't control herself any longer, and as expected, about ten minutes later, Nora gave in to her urges, and jumped Emerald, while looking at her with libido-crazed eyes.

"Well, hello there Nora." Emerald gave her a coy smile and a slight grin. "What brings you here too?"

"You... I want you..." Nora looked at her, barely able to hold herself back. Then again, Emerald could say the same about herself. For as much as Nora was a little short, her rack MORE than made up for it, and she had large, inviting areolas, as well as two, erect, and hard nipples.

"Oh?" Emerald teasingly said. "And what makes you think you deserve me?" All the while, she manipulated Nora's senses, making her see things much prettier, and amplifying her own smell. If there was ever a time Nora was too horny to handle it, it was now.

"Hhhhnngggg!" Nora groaned, barely able to control herself, but each time she came to touch Emerald, she stopped her.

"Listen up!" Emerald used her state to overpower her and flip the position. Now Nora was on the floor and Emerald was on top of her.

"I love you..." Nora said without a second thought.

"I you love me, you listen to everything I say, got it?"

"Y-Yes! Of course. Please, use me!" Nora spread her arms and waited.

Emerald smirked, finally achieving her goal. Nora was too caught up in lust and desire, and it didn't take long for her to make this state the permanent one as she sucked one of Nora's nipples. Nora moaned and grasped, but Emerald's assault on her nipples proved to be effective, and soon enough, she couldn't take it anymore, and came.

"Ooh... Came from having your nipples teased?" Emerald pinched one of them and sent the other hand to her pussy. Nora couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Love you... More..." Those were the only words she could utter as Emerald played with her over and over.

"Then pleasure me." Emerald went over and spread her legs.

"Yes! Right away!" Nora rushed over in a frenzy and started licking her, trying to do her best to make her cum. Emerald freely moaned, knowing no one else was there to interfere, and came a little, squirting right onto Nora's face, who happily drank her cum and kept going.

"Now..." Emerald went to the side for a moment, coming back with a strap on, handing it to Nora. "How about you REALLY start?"

Nora didn't take more than a few seconds to put it on, sliding the other side of the strap-on into her own pussy, surprising Emerald a little at the lack of virginity on her. "You're not a virgin?"

"Lost it to a dildo." Nora managed to mutter while positioning the dildo against Emerald, and pushing it in. Emerald gasped a little as Nora began to move, fat faster than anticipated.

"Calm down!" Emerald commanded, and gave Nora a good slap to the face to make her slow a little, but it didn't work. Nora was too caught up in her primal need for sex that she blocked everything out, and kept on fucking Emerald non-stop.

Nora's stamina was amazing. Emerald came over and over, using her semblance to modify Nora here and there and make her either slow down a little or speed up. Never in her life did she cum so many times in a row, especially from being fucked like this. She pulled herself, and got close to Nora's ear.

"Now do me anal."

Nora snapped at the word, and flipped Emerald over, putting her on all fours. She shoved the strap on into Emerald's ass, and continued to fuck her hard, making her moan even more. While one would think Nora was in control, Emerald was, in fact, manipulating her all the while. Nora was acting like a really good sex-toy, after all.

"Keep going! Keep going!" She shouted and screamed as Nora continued to lose control, and came over and over, somehow trying to impregnate Emerald with a plastic strap-on. The moment Emerald realized how pathetic and funny Nora was acting, she couldn't help but start laughing internally, as she wriggled her ass to entice Nora further. She fell for it, obviously enough, and Started moving even faster.

Finally, Emerald saw her chance, as Nora was starting to tire. She flipped them over again, putting Nora on her back, and started to move herself instead. Nora kept on looking at her with love and desire.

"Love... Love..." It was almost like Nora was reprogrammed to love solely and do anything Emerald wanted. Which was, in a way, true.

"Good. Now, sit still while I enjoy myself..." Emerald commanded her, and continued to go on the dildo strapped to Nora, moaning while she does. She came a few times all the while, softly letting her juices run free on Nora's legs, while Nora sat down, half-paralyzed by Emerald's command. Instinctively, she started to move her hips, moving them up and down in rhythm, letting her love feel as much pleasure as she could.

"Close now... Just a little more..." Emerald groaned a little, and pulled Nora in for a deep kiss while fucking her. Nora reacted to it and kissed her back, as she felt her side of the dildo wriggle around in her pussy from Emerald's movements.

"A-Almost..." Nora managed to utter, and started to hump her hips higher. Emerald felt it, and instead of letting it go this time, decided to show some more dominance, she pinned Nora down.

"W-Wha-?!"

"Nope." Emerald teased her. "You're MY sex toy. _I_ decide how you cum. Got it?!"

"Y-Yes! Yes!" Nora tried her best to stop moving, while Emerald went to the climax, and moved faster on her own.

"CUMING!" She finally shouted, and came another mind blowing orgasm, as Nora came with her all the while. She fell over Nora, and decided to go for another kiss while she was at it, the two of them worn out.

"From now on... I fuck you. When I want to."

"I-I love you..." Nora mumbled absent-mindedly in between kissing Emerald and panting. Emerald snapped her fingers, as the rest of the girl came in, and cleaned her body with their tongues.

It's good to be the queen.


	8. Reap The Seeds 1

Emerald looked out the window, still stuck in class, smiling as the week rolled over. At last, she had all of team RWBY, as well as the legendary Pyrrha Nikos and that Nora teammate of hers under her thumb, as her loyal, obedient slaves. In fact, each of them, including Cinder Fall, her used-to-be leader, sat in the same class as her, each giving her heated and lustful glances, while, on her command, gently touching herself. All except Weiss, who was freely stroking her pussy. At times like this, Emerald was glad she took the time to make the teachers oblivious to Weiss and her descent into bitch hood.

And at last, the final bell was rung. The class started to dismiss, and even the teacher was already gone. Since they all lived in Beacon, students were allowed to stay on the school grounds if they wanted, but Emerald had much grander plans. So far, she's been gathering more and more slaves for her harem, and now it was finally time to reap the rewards. She already got Cinder to renovate the warehouse they had in the industrial distinct into her own love shack, complete with padding the whole place and putting plush everywhere. After about two or so hours of everyone discreetly gathering there, Emerald turned to the rest of her slaves.

"Okay, we'll all be staying here for the whole weekend:" She straightened herself and changed tone to a more commanding one.

"Number one: Clothing is banned. All of you get naked right now." They all complied, and within a second or two, seven beautiful bare bodies stood before her, all of them already having love juice running down their thigh.

"Number two: No showers! I want you to smell like I own you..." Emerald growled a little like an alpha beowulf at that word. Pyrrha came a little.

"Number three: I use you whenever I want; however I want! You can fuck each other all you want, but I come it, I take over." The others nodded obediently.

"And finally, number four: You're not allowed to rest except bathroom breaks. We're here for 48 hours, and we're gonna fuck in those hours. Got it?" A round of nodding ensued.

"Good. Now... Nora, Cinder and Ruby! Your mistress is waiting..." Emerald went over to one of the bean bags laying around, and threw herself over it, inviting the rest. Meanwhile, Yang and Blake started to make out, while Weiss just fell to the floor masturbating with a dildo, and Pyrrha joined her soon enough.

Ruby straddled close to Emerald's pussy, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Thank you for letting me worship you, my goddess."

"Just shut up and get to it!" Emerald grunted, and Ruby complied, licking her and teasing her clit every once in a while. By now, Ruby's tongue was trained enough to satisfy Emerald, and she came a little with each stroke, while Cinder moved it to tease her nipples, and Nora came in to kiss her. The threefold pleasure proved itself very effective, and soon enough, Emerald came, spurting all over Ruby's face. She licked the cum and drank it, enjoying every bit of it, while Cinder moved in as well and put one of Emerald's nipples in her mouth, while Nora did the same with the other.

"Mmm... yeah, like that..." Emerald moaned and moaned as tongues caressed her privates all over, moving her hands over Ruby's head and pushing her in deeper. She started to tongue-fuck Emerald lovingly, making her cum again, as her whole body twitched and convulsed in pure ecstasy. She looked over, as Yang, with a strap-on on her, fucked Blake, who was panting like an animal, while Weiss and Pyrrha shared a huge dildo on both ends. This got her an idea.

She snapped her fingers, and Cinder hurried over, presenting her with several dildos. She put one of them into herself, and gestured Ruby towards it, who happily put the whole thing in her mouth, giving her a blowjob of sorts. Meanwhile, she had Nora lay on top of her, presenting her with her pussy, which Emerald dug into with pleasure.

"What are you?" She asked Cinder while licking Nora here and there.

"I-I-I'm you b-bitch slave mistress." Cinder sat on her knees and bowed obediently.

"Ohh, I just love hearing you say that..." Emerald lost herself further in pleasure just from hearing Cinder being this much of a sissy. She came again, feeling Nora do the same, as she pushed her over.

"What did I tell you about cumming without my permission?!" She yelled at her, getting the attention of the rest.

"That I can't... But I still love you..." Nora answered absent-mindedly, sex being pretty much the only thing on her mind right now, alongside Emerald.

"That I did... But you still need to be punished." Emerald gave her a cold tone.

"Ooh! ooh! Can I be punished too?!" Yang ran over to her, and turned around, wriggling her ass in front of Emerald seductively.

"Sure. Now, Cinder!" She snapped her fingers again, and Cinder came over, and got on all six, standing on both her legs and arms, letting Emerald sit on her. Cinder winced a little, but did her best to be a proper chair, while Ruby brought a rope, and tied Nora and her sister tight, throwing them with the asses pointed towards Emerald.

"P-Please, my goddess... C-Can I punish them as well?..." Ruby's thighs were pressed together tight, love juice leaking from her cunt like a tap, Staring at her sister and friend gagged and bound.

"Yes, my slave. You may. Fetch the whips!" She called out, and Blake hurried over on all fours, taking two whips with her mouth, and going back to her owner, giving her the two two black, leather whips. She handed one to Ruby.

"Now whip your sister."

Ruby's breaths became heavy and primal, and she raised her hand, and flicked it at Yang's ass with all of her might. Yang moaned and screamed at the pain, and Emerald, eyeing the two going at it with delight, took her own whip, and gave Nora a good lash on her back. Nora screamed in pain and pleasure, as the tip of the whip crackled against her back and ass, cumming alongside Yang with every strike.

While whipping her, she gave Pyrrha a stern gaze.

"Yes Ma'am." She came over, and kneeled before Emerald, who raised her legs and rested them on her back. She looked to the side, only to see that Weiss abandoned all reason, and was now furiously shoving as many dildos as she possibly could into her snatch. The sight alone of the proud heiress reduced to such a cock-hungry whore make Emerald laugh loudly, seeing as the carpet they were on was already soaked in cum and sweat. She signaled Weiss over, taking one leg off of Pyrrha and spreading it, and Weiss hurried over, shoving her face into Emerald's crotch, licking her pussy, and drinking her juices.

Meanwhile, she felt something grind against her left leg. Emerald turned over to see Blake turned to her with her ass in her direction, grinding her pussy against Emerald's leg vigorously, drenching it with her cum. Emerald gave her leg a flick, sending Blake away.

"Who said you could dirty ME?! Now come over and lick my leg clean, pet!" Blake turned around, and used her rough cat-like tongue to move her tongue up and down Emerald's leg, making sure not a drop of her cum remained on her smooth, ebony skin.

Finally, after a while more, Emerald tired of whipping Yang and Nora into even further submission. The two of them laid on the carpet, asses red and body quivering and twitching, eyes rolled as up as they get. She took her legs off on Pyrrha, and got up from Cinder, who collapsed from the pressure soon after, jumping Weiss and pinning her to the floor.

"Are you, like, gonna fuck me now? I, like, wanna fuck..." Weiss looked at her and giggled like an idiot. Emerald raised her hand, and a second later, Cinder was already there, handing her a strap on, and bowing away. Emerald spun Weiss, pushing her head to the floor, stuck the huge strap on in her ass in one fell swoop, squirming on delight to the sound of Weiss screaming from the shock, her petite frame not built for dildos of that size.

"YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT YOU WHORE?!" Emerald started to move, violently ravaging the barely conscious Weiss' ass, snapping her fingers. Ruby rushed with her semblance to Weiss' face, shoving her tanned and heavily painted face of the fallen heiress into her vagina, forcing her to lick and stroke it as much as she could. Weiss, in a sort of primal trance, started pleasuring Ruby as well.

"AM I DOING GOOD MY GODDESS?! AM I A GOOD GIRL?!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Emerald roared and came again, as the three of them screamed in unison. However, even after the orgasm, Emerald didn't stop, and preceded to tear Weiss' ass apart with her dildo, not even caring for her partner.

"Come over pet!" She called over, and opened her mouth, ready. Blake came to her side, opening her mouth as well, letting Emerald pull her in for a kiss while fucking her teammate. The kiss was mostly one-sided and selfish, but neither cared at that point, Blake letting herself go as Emerald took the lead, shoving her tongue into the faunus' mouth and doing with her as she pleased. Blake couldn't do anything about it. She didn't WANT to anything about it. Things were so much better now, that her owner was around to tell her what to think and do.

All the while, on her other end, Ruby kept shoving her clit into Weiss' mouth.

"Yeah! Yeah! HARDER!" Ruby let her inhibitions leave her, becoming more and more lustful and deranged. Of course, to Weiss, the only thing that mattered was having a pussy in her mouth and something plugging her holes. She jumped in surprise, as Emerald, noticing her pussy was vacant, took another dildo, and shoved it in there all the way. She felt fuller than ever, having both her holes plugged with toys far too large for her own good, as a final, huge orgasm came over her, and she stopped licking Ruby, falling to the floor, motionless and consciousness.

"Ohh... She broke..." Ruby looked at her with crooked glee. "Can I play with her my goddess?"

"Sure." Emerald, bored of Weiss for the moment. She pulled out, as Ruby got to her behind, and took another strap on, fucking the fainted bitch to her heart's content.

"Now..." Emerald grinned, and approached Pyrrha. She stumbled back, a little afraid of Emerald and yet turned on.

"Down." Emerald commanded, with one simple word, and Pyrrha felt all of her will leave her, kneeling and bowing to her.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now turn around." Pyrrha turned around in place and stuck her ass up high, presenting her pussy to her mistress. Emerald examined it, sticking in a finger or two, before getting close with her gigantic dick imitation, and slamming it in again. She leaned in over Pyrrha's back and whispered in her ear.

"So... Do you like being weak and pathetic?" Her tone was mocking and condescending, which only made Pyrrha wetter.

"Y-Y-Yes... I love it... Please use me..." Pyrrha begged to her.

"Very well." Emerald started to move, and Pyrrha moaned freely, feeling used and abused, only serving to make her hornier.

Eventually, Pyrrha instinctively started to move her hips along with Emerald, pushing the dildo in even further. Cinder came, almost sensing her Mistress calling to her, and started teasing her nipples, just how she liked it. Nora came as well, presenting a tit to Emerald, who bit into the nipple, and sucked on it, much to Nora's delight. Yang, somehow still awake after the lashings, crawled over to her, and Emerald sent a hand, teasing and playing with her pussy, as Blake did the same on the other hand. Ruby, at last, grabbed Weiss and dragged her in front of Emerald, spreading her pussy wide and peeing on the gyaru, giving her goddess the best show she could muster.

"So close... So close..." Emerald started to pant herself, all of her harem reacting and moaning as well. The chorus of feminine screams and voices filled the entire place, until nothing else could be heard, as the orgasms flowed on and on to all of them.

"Now... CUMMMMM!" Emerald shouted as hard as she can, all of the seven cumming on the spot with her. Even Weiss, who wasn't even able to hear her, quivered and shivered, while squirting a stream of love juice at least one feet into the air. Emerald stayed in that position for a while, letting the climax reach its end naturally, looking to the window for a brief moment. Night already fell, and so far, they spent an entire day of doing nothing but fucking.

And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

The rays of the sun hit Emerald's face, at the start of the day after. The weekend had passed, and after two straight days of nonstop sex, she finally felt sort of exhausted. Cinder was laying next to her, gently stroking her clit. Nora's tits were behind her, serving as pillows, and Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby served as a mattress. Blake and Weiss were still busy sixty-nineing each other in the corner.

"So... Back to Beacon then..." Emerald sighed, and got up, snapping her fingers. The rest of her harem, even the faunus and the bitch, quickly got back to two legs, and within the hour, all of them were dressed up, and ready for school.

As the group began to walk, Emerald thought. In fact, at times like that she figured she's the only one of them who CAN think. However, her thoughts drifted to the rest of Beacon. Keeping a harem as large as that was not going to be easy. In fact, knowing herself, Emerald wouldn't stop there. In fact, she could already feel the need for more. For more girls to bow before her and please her. That, in turn, led to another group: Glynda, the headmistress. With her in check, Emerald could pretty much do whatever she wanted, seeing as the only person who could stop her now belongs to her.

Then there was Neo. Of course Neo would be someone she would like to acquire. Her semblance made her quite toy to play with. However, dealing with her meant dealing with Torchwick, but at this point she was confident enough in her skills.

As they passed through, she saw team CFVY, fittingly enough in a coffee shop. Coco and Velvet were already pretty enough to draw her attention, but then she noticed, that every time Velvet took a glance towards Coco, something twitched in her pants.

'A penis?'

Emerald never thought to herself that a futanari was around Beacon like that. Having her around was definitely gonna be interesting.

She smirked quietly as she added Coco and Velvet to her mental list of slaves to be.


	9. Glynda Goodwitch

The day began, like others before it, with a morning fuck of her daily slave. So far, Emerald kept herself a small system around, with each of her already acquired pets serving her personally, one for each day of the week. Nothing made waking up more pleasant then ravaging Ruby's pussy, whipping Yang some more, or teasing Cinder. But with the plans to add more people to it, came two major problems: Space and getting caught, both of which just so happened to be solved by taking a single person.

That person was going to be Glynda Goodwitch.

So far, Emerald never found herself attracted to older women, but Glynda's more than perky appearance was enough to convince her otherwise. Seeing Glynda as her bitch even managed to make Emerald wet just at the thought of it. But this time, she wanted it to be special. Something she never did before. She started to think here and there about Glynda's body. The smooth curves, and sexy ass, the giant bosoms...

In fact, Glynda's breasts were a sight to behold. So far Yang was the biggest one of her harem top wise, but Glynda took it to a whole new level. Ideas started to form in her head, but for that, she needed help. Maybe some drugs would do. And while she herself had no obvious connections to anyone, she knew someone who did. And that bitch-gyaru just happened to be the one she was busy fucking at the moment.

"Weiss!" Emerald called to her.

"Y-Yeah? D-Don't stop, you like, feel really good..." Weiss giggled at her absentmindedly.

"How much access do you have to your company's products?"

"Like, just say what you want. I'll get it..." Weiss smiled at her again like a cheap whore. Emerald got out of bed, got to Weiss' scroll and wrote her a list.

* * *

At first, Emerald didn't even need to use her semblance on Glynda. All she did was sneak up to her coffee mug that waited for her each lesson, and pour some of the drugs Weiss supplied her with into it. The effects appeared slowly, but with time, it became unmistakable, as Glynda's chest, already as big as it was, starting growing more. The only alteration Emerald made so far made sure Glynda didn't notice or care for these changes, making her more vulnerable to more of them.

About two weeks after Emerald started inducing the drugs to Glynda, the changes were enough that no other student, females included, were able to look away. Glynda's chest, starting at the above average D cups, now stood at EE cups, hanging so big that her clothes started to crack under the pressure. While the spectacle was quite pleasing to the eyes, Emerald didn't want it to stop there. In fact, she was always a person of extremes, and unless Glynda didn't have the biggest breasts she ever saw in her life, was nowhere near as close to being satisfied. Glynda herself, of course, remained none the wiser to all of this, and even when she sat down in class, and her bigger boobs knocked over her cup of coffee, nothing clicked in her mind that something was wrong, all according to Emerald's machinations.

Another week has passed, and by now, Glynda's now FF cups pretty much required her to get a new suit. If it weren't for her aura healing and protecting her, the back pains would have killed her by now. All the while, Emerald started seeing the next phase of her plans come to fruition, as the nipple part of Glynda's clothes started to appear slightly soaked. Now, that she had the cow almost ready, it was time to reel her in, with the few final pushes.

'Your nipples feel uneasy.'

The first command in the chain passed along quite nicely, sinking into Glynda's mind without much trouble. Here and there, she could see Glynda moving around the classroom, as if her mind was pulling her to scratch her nipples, only to stop herself at the last minute, as to not shame herself in front of all of her students. Though while Emerald could easily manipulate her to shamelessly throw her top off and finger her own nipples, she didn't want anyone else to see the show. With that, she needed to bring herself and Glynda alone. Though that wouldn't be that hard. She let her head fall to her hands, pretending to fall asleep in class.

"Ms. Sustrai? Ms. Sustrai!" She finally heard Glynda calling to her, and pretended to get up quick, to 'hide' the fact that she was 'sleeping'.

"Meet me in my office when the school day ends!" Glynda gave her a cold look, and returned to teach, while Emerald only made the pressure on her nipples stronger, as simple payback. Watching Glynda almost rubbing her nipple with her finger was a lot of fun for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Once the school day ended, Emerald willingly walked up to Glynda's office, and knocked on the doors.

"Come in."

She walked inside, only to see Glynda, with a hint of red on her face, staring at nothing in particular. She took her seat, and Glynda waited a few more moments, to let some scary mood sink in or whatever, while Emerald herself went on with the show.

'Your nipples are really really sensitive.'

"Ms. Sustrai, this is unacceptable." Glynda started her scolding speech, trying to each Emerald about the values of proper education against Grimm or something of that sort. The green haired girl nodded obediently to whatever Glynda said, focusing on her mummeries instead.

'You don't mind people looking at your chest then your eyes.'

Just a small precaution, to make sure Glynda didn't snap at her for staring at her boobs. The command sank it soon enough, and Emerald sighed internally, letting her eyes wander where they may, which in this case was directly at Glynda's huge tits. The teacher went on and on, all the while her face growing redder, feeling her shirt brush against her now erect nipples.

'You don't mind going topless around others.'

NOW the fun was starting at last. Glynda, feeling the overwhelming pressure on her nipples from her tight top, in an attempt to relieve it, took off her top, revealing two gigantic G cups to Emerald, while still looking the same as ever.

"What? Is something funny to you?!" Glynda lashed at her, seeing Emerald slightly snicker at the notion of a teacher going topless in front of her student.

"N-Nothing! Nothing's wrong, please, continue." Emerald played it off cool enough, and managed to convince Glynda that everything was okay, letting her return to her ramblings.

'You won't mind it if I walked and did stuff around the room, so long as I listen.'

She waited a few moments for this command to sink in, and got up from the chair, to test if it was working.

"Ms. Sustrai? Are you listening?" Glynda's tone turned even sterner.

"Of course. I just to stretch a little." Emerald said, and started to walk across the room, repeating what Glynda says every once in a while, and paying minimal, but crucial attention to her words.

'You won't mind if I put stuff in your coffee.'

Now that she had Glynda right where she wanted her, it was time to kick things up a notch. She casually approached Glynda, taking out a vial of the drug she'd been giving her for three weeks now, and poured its contacts into Glynda's coffee cup, mixing it for her. Glynda took a sip; the dosage increased far from before, and all of a sudden, she stopped talking. Emerald watched Glynda, as small streams of milk started to ebb out of her breasts, unable to control it with glee.

"Is everything okay Ms. Goodwitch?" Emerald hid some teasing in her voice.

"I-I'm fine. Now be quiet. This isn't a prize to be here you know." Glynda hushed her, and tried to go back to her lecture, only to be halted by the constant flow of milk.

"You know... You can rub them if it will make you feel better." Emerald brought out the topic, while imprinting the next command in her head:

'You won't mind a student watching to do anything.'

"P-Perhaps you are right. If you won't mind..." Glynda's hands, as though by pure instinct, shot themselves at her own nipples, rubbing them and caressing them. She gave a huge sigh of relief, as though a weight was removed from her shoulders, and yet, the milk didn't stop flowing. From there, Glynda basically stopped scolding her altogether, the sensation of her nipples being much more pulling to her, and taking all of her attention. It was time for Emerald to have her fun.

'You won't mind having sex with a student.'

This one was a whopper to swallow, or imprint in this case. Emerald have to make sure Glynda was a hundred percent ready for this final step, and so, after a total fifteen minutes of just watching Glynda sit on her and essentially masturbate with her nipples, Emerald came over, and grabbed her chest, squeezing them a little.

"Y-You want to join in?..." Glynda stared at her half not there, losing herself in the pleasure. Emerald grinned, and pretending to give the leash to Glynda, slowly approached in for a kiss, which Glynda happily returned.

"I just thought you might need some help with those..." Emerald went over and sat on Glynda's lap, putting a nipple in her mouth, and digging in, drinking from her like she was a bottle, but not before closing the door. Glynda moaned and half-struggled, while her body accepted all of this, as more and more milk came out, right into Emerald's needy mouth.

"Oh yeah... Keep going..." Glynda lost herself in the sensation of breastfeeding, and let herself open up a bit, giving Emerald more room on her thighs. Emerald sat on her, sucking and biting one nipple with her mouth, while playing and pulling on the other.

'You love lactating.'

She kept going on and on, noticing that as timed passed, Glynda became more lenient to the whole thing, freely letting Emerald play with her tits. She took another vial of the drug, and this time presented it to Glynda on its own.

"You like to lactate?"

"Y-Yes, I do." Glynda half mindedly answered her.

"Then drink this." The pressed the vial against Glynda's mouth, pouring its contents in. Glynda resisted a little, but after feeling her breasts swell up from it, stopped entirely, and gulped on it like a hungry child. Her breasts grew larger and rounder, reaching GGG cups within the span of a few short minutes.

"Hah... Hah..." Glynda breathed hard, having felt nothing like this in her life. Emerald grinned, and sent a hand, teasing her nipple with circling her areola gently, while not directly touching her. Meanwhile, she positioned one knee between Glynda's now spread thighs, grinding her sweet spot gently.

'You need to be milked to feel satisfied.'

Emerald grinned, and spun her finger faster around Glynda's areola, teasing her. Glynda's face turned redder and redder, giving her an almost begging look.

"What happened?" Emerald asked in an innocent look, as though nothing is out of the ordinary.

"I need..." Glynda seemingly had some trouble saying it outright. "I need you to milk me. Please, I need to be milked."

Emerald narrowed her eyes, while starting to move her fingers around the nipples closer and closer, not actually touching them. Glynda became more and more desperate, but each time she started to move her hands towards her milk nubs, Emerald stopped her dead in her tracks, preventing her from feeling good.

"M-Move aside!" Glynda gave out one last attempt to brush Emerald aside and relieved herself, however, Emerald was having none of it. She closed in on Glynda's mouth for a kiss, deep and endless, while also leaving her nipples be and grabbing her hands, refusing her her release. Glynda struggled and tried to wrest control over this, but in the end, Emerald managed to win, at the very least dominating her body. Glynda's body stopped resisting her fully, as her mind started to crumble as well. Commands became easier and easier to implement.

'You a cow. MY cow.'

'Your job in life is to get milked and serve your mistress.'

'I am the only one allowed to milk you.'

Emerald pushed on her mind further. Glynda's mental defenses crumbled in her wake, bit by bit. The kiss kept on going, and Emerald felt the strength leaving Glynda's hands, as she surrendered to her fate. And in the climax of it all, Emerald felt Glynda quiver and twitch, as the teasing and grinding on her pussy finally made her cum, spraying love juice all over her leg. She broke the kiss, and Glynda fell, panting heavy, having no strength left to do anything.

"Now moo for me." Emerald commanded her directly. Glynda stared at her, barely able to do anything to resist.

"I said moo for me, you stupid cow!" Emerald yelled at her again, and gave her a good slap on her tits, making Glynda yelp a little.

"M-Moo..." She opened her mouth, and let a low mooing sound come out, though barely loud enough for Emerald to hear.

"Louder!" Emerald sent a hand down, and pinched Glynda's nipple, stopping the milk flowing slowly out of it.

"MOO!" Glynda called out in surprise moo, and collapsed, unable to take any more teasing.

"Very good. You've earned your reward, cow." Emerald smirked, and pinched both of Glynda's nipples, making her moan and scream with pleasure. Each moment became an eternity of blissful milking and orgasms, while Emerald helped herself to more of the milk filled breasts right in front of her. Glynda's hands fell prune, and she gave up on trying to do anything on her own, letting Emerald play with her transformed and morphed body as she pleased, a notion that Emerald very much enjoyed.

Emerald disrobed, and got on top of Glynda, shoving one of her nipples, now the size of a thumb, into her pussy. She moaned a little, and watched as Glynda's head rolled back, along with her eyes.

"Mmmm... This is good..." She started to move, pushing the nipple in and out of her, milk making its way in, She felt that special feeling she got creeping in, whenever she acquired another soul to her little harem. The buildup intensified, further and further, until Emerald could take no more.

"CUMMING!" She shouted, and her whole body jittered with pleasure. She saw how Glynda's now limp body moved as well, signaling the orgasm was shared. Milk came flying out of Glynda's tits, covering her whole body, and well as most of Emerald's. Emerald swiped a finger over her skin, and put it in her mouth, enjoying the taste one more time.

"Now..." Emerald looked down. Milk was pouring out of her pussy, and while the feeling was quite nice, she knew this could not be when she was walking around Beacon back to her dorm. She sat on Glynda's desk, and spread her legs.

"Come. Drink it and clean me."

And with that, Glynda slumped over like a good pet, pressed her mouth against Emerald's pussy, and drank the milk right out of her, while licking her here and there, as Emerald herself set sights on her next target...


	10. Velvet Scarletina

With Glynda under her thumb, Emerald's school life became much more comfortable. Now that she didn't even need to worry about getting caught anymore, seeing as she had control over the headmistress herself, Emerald could finally take a sigh of relief, and focus on fucking more than studying. If anything came up, she could just have Glynda take care of it for her, brushing whatever trouble that happened under the rug. Even better, thanks to Glynda, Emerald was able to open up a new suite dorm, all for her, moving the rest of her harem with her, excusing the breaking of teams with some bullshit excuse. And the best part of all? She managed to utilize Glynda to usurp that old fart Ozpin by exposing him for his shit, and putting Glynda in charge of the school, effectively making Emerald de-facto principle of Beacon Academy.

Emerald started her day, like many before it, with a morning fuck, now in her queen sized bed, surrounded by her harem. It was times like these that she truly enjoyed the decision to start this whole thing, and she wanted almost nothing more than fuck all day without a care in the world.

The one thing she DID want, was more slaves.

More of them. More delectable females that will serve her every whim. And in desire, only one girl came to her mind at the moment: Velvet.

That girl had a dick, and while Emerald didn't mind dicks per se, it was the gross males that were attached them that bothered her. She preferred the gentle and sweet touch of a woman instead. So to her, a female with a penis was quite the catch. Thankfully, having Glynda meant she now had access to Velvet's profile in the student database. Besides now having her exact measurements and all, Emerald was more than interested to know what her semblance was: The ability to copy and learn moves at her instantly from watching them. This, of course, sparked plenty of ideas in the mistress' head. The many ways she could abuse this was staggering. She reached down, to her most depraved and perverted places, thinking on what to do to her, when a certain idea struck. Emerald gained a crooked grin, as she went out to set things in motion...

* * *

Emerald started, at first, during one of the combat lessons, now handled by another teacher of Beacon, seeing as Emerald wouldn't let her personal cow walk around with her giant breasts. She watched the students go at each other, fighting and sparring, all the while keeping a particular eye on the rabbit faunus. She considered her options, and at last, decided to start the fun with a simple command.

'You have trouble controlling your semblance.'

Obviously Velvet wouldn't even notice. With a semblance as passive as hers, Emerald would have to take extra steps to make sure that Velvet was going to be affected properly by what she wanted. She got up, sitting next to her, and striking up a friendly conversation, she made sure she had Velvet's eye contact, while making certain gestures with her hands, which she intended to force Velvet into learning. The movements were subtle, and slight, but the more they talked, the more Emerald could see Velvet's hands move on their own, mimicking her. A clear sign she was she was on the right path, though clearly there was a need for more. She needed to make sure Velvet would instantly learn pretty much everything around her. Only then could she put her master plan in motion. She thought for a moment, before increasing the tone of the command.

'You have no control of your semblance.'

Emerald took her time and enjoyed watching Velvet see the fighters, learning their moves without even knowing it. When Velvet's time to spar finally came, Emerald could barely believe her eyes: Velvet was copying the student before her to a tee, copying their movements to perfection. It was quite the sight to behold, only making Emerald want to enact her plan ever more.

From there, she spent a day or two destabilizing her semblance, essentially permanently turning it on, forcing Velvet to subconsciously learn anything she sees others do. From eating habits, to walking, to speech patterns, Velvet became a living mirror of everything around her, all without even knowing it. Emerald, of course, pushed her on through the shadows, making sure she was stuck with a stutter open, until two weeks later, when Velvet seemed to truly meld with all around her, she knew she was ready.

* * *

Velvet was enjoying a day at the library, reading books. She didn't know why she liked books so much lately, but then again, her hobbies seemed to have shifted around a lot in this past couple of days.

"H-Hey Velvet." She heard a voice come from behind her. It was Yang, her friend, apparently coming to say hello, though her smile seemed a little too wide.

"Yang? Is something wrong?" Velvet raised an eyebrow, just like Coco does.

"N-no... Nothing. I-I just wondered if you have a minute. I need to tell you something."

"Oh, sure. What is it?"

"I-I kinda need you to come with me... I don't want other to hear it..." Yang's body moved a little erratically, but nonetheless, Velvet was a good friend, and she would never abandon someone in need. Yang and she walked outside of the library, through the various halls of Beacon, until reaching a secluded spot behind one of the buildings. There, Yang stopped walking, and turned to her, a little overjoyed.

"So Yang... What is it? Are you sure everything's alright? You've been acting a little strange."

"Yeah, everything's great!" Yang walked up to her, and gave her a light smack on the head. "Why would something be wrong?"

"I dunno... Your behavior looks a little weird..." Velvet back up a little, but Yang closed it just as much.

"Don't worry..." She raised her hand behind Velvet again, this time invoking the Ember Celica, and giving Velvet a knockout blow to the back of her head. Velvet staggered back, and fell to the ground, looking up as Yang pulls rose and started to tie her up.

"Everything will be better one mistress makes you her slave as well."

* * *

When Velvet came to, she found herself strapped to a chair, with her eyes seemingly forced open, fixated on a screen before her. She was also stripped of her clothing, leaving her naked, with her penis laying between her legs She had a tube inserted into her mouth, apparently with a tank of breast milk on the side, to feed her. Next to her eyes, two droplets seemed to have been installed, watering her eyes every once in a while to keep them from drying out.

"W-What is this?! Let me out!" She cried and tried to resist, and free herself, but the binds were far stronger than she imagined, keeping her locked and fixed in the same position.

"Oh, don't you worry..." She heard a voice come from behind her. The voice walked in front of her, and her eyes widened in horror: It was Emerald, her classmate, with a leash in her hand, to which Yang was tied with a collar. She had a face lost in pleasure, and her ass was red and properly whipped. "...Soon enough, you'll never worry about anything anyway."

"E-Emerald?! Why?! Let me out NOW! My team will come to rescue me once they realize I'm gone!" Velvet tried to struggle again, but to no avail.

"Oh, I doubt they will. After all, you got sick all of a sudden last night and had to return home for treatment with the family doctor, isn't it right Ms. Goodwitch?" Emerald asked and looked to the side. As Glynda walked in front of her as well, she looked nothing like the old headmistress Velvet knew. Her GGG cup breasts hung naked in the open, and she wore fake cow ears, as well as a cow patterned bikini and butt plug tail on her. The look on her face clearly showed she wasn't thinking straight.

"Y-Yes mistress... I-I arranged it... Will you reward me now?..." Glynda's voice was weak, begging and borderline animalistic.

"Hey! She was gonna reward me FIRST!" Yang yelled at her, and wriggled her ass in front of Emerald. "Come on... Spank me some more! I want to be spanked."

Emerald simply sighed, and looked at Velvet, who had an expression of pure terror on her face.

"Don't worry Velvet; you won't end up like them. All I want to do is show you a few movies after all..."

"M-Movies? W-What kind of movies?" Velvet barely held the courage to ask.

"Porn really." Emerald switched the screen on, and the whole thing lit up, showing Velvet some hardcore pornography. It didn't take her long to get erect, though the company of the others made it very embarrassing.

"Don't worry. I'll just be leaving you here for a week or so and check up on you every once in a while. You'll be fine... Well, goodbye for now Velvet. If I don't spank Yang anytime soon she'll start getting feisty again." And with that, Emerald went outside with her two pets, closing the door behind her, leaving Velvet with no ability to move, or look anywhere else, while porn was playing right in front of her face. She felt her dick twitch, wanting to come, but each time she got close, she felt something clamp down on her base of her dick, preventing it, and refusing her the release. She couldn't even send her hands over to check what it was, as the sights on the screen started to ingrain in her mind, her semblance imprinting them on her mind and psyche.

Soon, the seconds became minutes, which became hours. Velvet was getting pulled further and further into the endless stream of pornography before her, that she lost sense of time completely. She tried to deactivate her semblance, but Emerald visiting every day or so made sure she couldn't, with her mental dominion. She felt herself becoming one with the sex. The images on the screen replaced with actors of herself. Velvet fucking Velvet. Velvet giving Velvet a blowjob.

Velvet impregnating Velvet.

In none if the movies shown to her any form of protection was used. Soon enough, the only movies she saw were just cuts of impregnation scenes from various films, cut together. Each time she saw one of them cum deep inside a pussy, Velvet could feel another piece of herself succumb to the primal need to fuck and make a child. Soon. her breathing became constant panting and grunting, as the orgasm she wanted so dearly slipped away, locked beyond whatever it was on her cock. She didn't try to resist the bindings anymore, her whole body relaxing and watching, learning, imprinting and enjoying.

It's been about six days since she became imprisoned there, but to Velvet infinity itself was a thing of the past. She was sex. She was pleasure. She was impregnation. Her previous identity was almost wiped clean from her mind, as porn replaced all: Her name, friends, occupation, all of it. All was fucking and cumming, and the constant teasing of her dick, as well as the refusal of her cumming, made her desperate to fuck something more than anything. However, one thing remained intact in her mind: Coco's face. Her whole body was gone, her name forgotten. But her face was the one thing Velvet refused to forget. Emerald came in for her daily visit, checking Velvet's mind for any signs of resistance, and sighed.

"I didn't want to come to this, Velvet... But you leave me no choice." She focused her semblance on her again, implementing one last command:

'You exist to fuck.'

She could see the effects on her almost right away, as Velvet's defenses crumbled in the wake of her new life meaning. Her dick twitched and moved on its own, depredate beyond words to be put inside something. Emerald herself smirked, a wicked smile on her face.

"Don't worry my little toy... Just 24 hours more, and you'll be ready." She said as she left the room.

* * *

Emerald returned to the small theater she had in her new dorm, to see Velvet out of control. While the restraints kept her nice and tight in place, she struggled more than ever to get out. Though, unlike last time, this wasn't to get out, and the primal look in her eyes showed this well. No, she wanted out so she can fuck something. Her eyes and semblance were focused on the porn before her, leaning from it like drinking water.

"Hmm... I'd say you're ready. Come." Emerald knew the consequences well beforehand, and prepared a bed right between the screen and the rabbit. She turned the show-off, and Velvet started screaming.

"NOOO! SEX! FUCK! I WANT TO FUCK!" She moved and screamed in place, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry... You'll get that soon enough." Emerald smirked, and laid on the bed, spreading her legs, and showing Velvet her pussy, teasing her even more. She snapped her fingers, and Ruby came from behind Velvet, releasing her from the contraption, and not a moment passed before Velvet lunged at her, penetrating her pussy without any foreplay, and started fucking her in a deranged mind state. Emerald looked, as the light was gone from her eyes, and it became clear: Velvet Scarlatina was dead, and what resided in her body now was a pure animal, created solely to fuck and breed.

Emerald wrapped her legs around Velvet's thrusting body, as the latter continued her endless fucking of her new mistress. But, no matter how much she fucked and fucked, she didn't cum, as a metal ring around her dick made it impossible. Emerald, on her end, came countless times from this, enjoying each passing moment of her new toy. Eventually, she rose up, and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to cum?" She asked with a tantalizing voice.

"Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum!" Velvet repeated the same word over and over.

"Then stop moving, and I will let you cum deeeeeeep inside me. Just let go, and cumming will be yours." Emerald smirked, and Velvet, desperate beyond words, stopped herself. Emerald flipped her over, laying Velvet on her back, riding her cock to her own delight.

"CUUUUUMM!" Velvet screamed again, barely snapping under the pressure. Emerald came close to her again.

"I told you... Let go of your mind. And then I'll let you cum."

And with that, even what Velvet has become was no more. She laid there, broken and smiling with her tongue rolled out, as Emerald released the ring circling her dick.

"Now you may cu-" Emerald came to give her the permission, but Velvet was way ahead of her, releasing a torrent of cum straight into her womb. Emerald came again, feeling the amazing amount of jizz rush into her, backed up for an entire week and teased endlessly. The sperm reached into an egg, hungry to impregnate, though none could be found, Emerald being on a pill for a while now. That, however, did not stop her from enjoying each moment, of Velvet's cum bursting into her, overflowing already, covering the bed. Velvet snapped again, flipping Emerald over, and starting to move again.

"MMOOOORE!..." She screamed and came again, filling Emerald up even more. Her stomach started to swell a tiny bit, cum overflowing from her pussy like water, but to Emerald, none of it mattered. The orgasms she experienced from Velvet's thrusts were the most amazing thing she felt in a while, and no toy was even able to compare to her new fuck pet.

Finally, after about a few hours, Velvet had her fill, and although she continued to hump the bed she was on, trying to cum again while being completely empty, it was clear that she had to rest. Emerald, on her end, was already up, preparing for the next day in Beacon. She already arranged for Velvet to transfer to her private dorm anyway, and so, the only thing left for her now is to plan who to capture next...


	11. Coco Adel

Velvet could not be released back outside anymore. She was reduced to a mere animal, focused only on fucking and breeding, so much so that Emerald had to lock her in one of the rooms most of the time, sending in one of her slaves to sate her every once in a while, using Glynda to give them basically endless vacation days. Each girl that went in there came out with a swollen stomach, limp legs, and pleasure overflowing her from all possible holes.

There was, however, a problem.

While most students didn't really seem to mind much, as Glynda used her power to make it all seem legit, a certain person she had not yet taken to herself started to sniff around, as her girls told her from snooping around the school, and little troublemaker was Coco. Emerald knew someone would try and figure this out sooner or later, and while she used her semblance most of the time to dissolve any need to explore, Coco seemed to have a stronger will in this case. In fact, for the most part, her sheer fixation of Velvet was the sole cause for her quest, and she seemed determined to find out what happened to her teammate at all costs.

And Emerald couldn't wait.

While she didn't plan on this at first, Coco trying to seek her out was perfect. Using this, she already started to plan out clues for Coco to find, and lead her slowly towards her private love shack, where Emerald will take her. Of course, she did not intend to do it herself. Rather, she had a breeding bunny, already ready for the task.

All she needed now was carefully observe her pray and wait...

* * *

It took Coco about a week to find out the first clue that would lead her to Velvet. She didn't care what Glynda said about how Velvet was feeling ill or whatever it was, Coco didn't hear from her at all ever since she vanished, and this was where she drew the line. She started to dig around, both in the infirmary and around the school, and little by little, details that didn't add up came to light: Contradicting records, empty reports, and other things, built up on and on all around her, and Coco knew that her friend was somewhere in Beacon at the very least. In fact, her good friend Emerald seemed to have noticed this as well, and has started helping her in her cause, digging up the loose ends that she saw all over the place.

"So, this proves it then." She and Emerald, after a long period of investigating, finally found what they were looking for: Velvet's weapon, hidden away in the lost and found storage of the school. "If this is here, it means Velvet MUST still be around."

"Yup." Emerald nodded her head in agreement. Fooling Coco this far actually became a game of sorts for her, using her slaves and control in Beacon to plant the evidence and give Coco the small nudges she needed in order to draw the right conclusions.

"I just don't know... Who would do this to her? And why?" Coco questioned out loud, and Emerald smirked at her.

"I guess we'll find out when we find her. I'm sure she can tell you much more than what we saw so far." Emerald and Coco nodded towards each other, and took her weapon, Coco keeping it as a memento so far. As they walked towards Coco's dorm room, they went by Ruby and Weiss, who just so 'happened' to be passing by.

"Hey Ruby, Hey... Weiss..." Coco greeted the two of them, Weiss obvious changes making her still slightly uncomfortable.

"Like, Hey Coco!" Weiss looked at her and giggled. "Like, what are you like doing with m-" Before she could finish that word, Ruby shut her mouth.

"With Emerald, yeah. H-How are you Coco? D-Did you find Velvet yet?"

"No, not yet..." Coco contemplated. "Hmm... But I think I know where to look next. I'll find her; you'll see. Emerald will help me too."

"Right. We'll find her. Don't worry." Emerald put her hand over Coco's shoulder, holding herself from copping a feel.

"R-Right. Thanks." Coco brushed her off and went on her way. Once Emerald saw she was far enough, she immediately went over and slapped Weiss.

"What did I tell you about keeping that slutty mouth of yours shut?! It is wasn't for Ruby you could've almost exposed me!"

"L-Like Sorry..." Weiss looked at her needy and mindlessly. "Do you want me to, like, lick your pussy? I'll, like, make you feel good and stuff..." She tried to sound seductive, but overall the tone was more dumb than anything.

"Oh My goddess..." Ruby went on the floor and bowed to her. "Will you reward your humble servant for her service? Or perhaps punish her? My body is yours to do with as your wish."

"Hmm... You, white-haired whore. Please her." Emerald pointed to Ruby, who got up star eyed.

"T-Thank you my goddess!" She took Weiss and left, eager for the pleasure. As for Emerald, she went back to her private suite of a dorm, to check on her rabbit pet. So far, Velvet was forbidden from cumming, wanting to save it up for Coco's submission, though it didn't stop Emerald from sending Blake in, with that tail butt plug, to tease her more. She had a small throne built in her dorm, on which she sat, as Glynda, in her cow-patterned bikini, came up to her, offering an enormous, milk-filled tit.

"Why thank you, Ms. Goodwitch." Emerald said sarcastically, and took her boob, putting the nipple in her mouth, and starting to drink, while Pyrrha came over, head on the floor.

"Will the worthless trash be allowed to service your pussy today?"

Emerald simply nodded and spread her legs, not taking her mouth off of Glynda's breasts.

"Thank you ma'am, for giving this pathetic nothing the chance to pleasure you." She took quite the time to train Pyrrha properly, imprinting her with this mindset to an even larger extreme. Pyrrha came close, starting to lick obediently, while Emerald used her body as a stool, putting her legs over her back, and enjoying the screams Blake made from that room, as Velvet fucked her senseless, desperate to cum once more.

* * *

Coco was getting closer to the truth. Yesterday, she could have sworn she heard Velvet screaming from somewhere in Beacon, making her drive even stronger. Emerald and she had no doubt that whoever is keeping Velvet was close as well. Coco grew more and more suspicious of everyone around her. Even Emerald, who was helping her so far, became a viable suspect in her eyes. In fact, so much so that Coco decided to trail her for the day, and see what she was doing.

As the day went on, Coco saw Emerald talk to a very specific group of people, all of them females. Each of which seemed to address her as 'mistress' or some other submissive term for a reason unknown to her. She continued to follow, hearing Emerald to telling each of them to 'gather at the dorm for the initiation.' She had no idea what it meant, but regardless, it was becoming clear that whoever Emerald was referring to most likely was Velvet herself.

And she was going to stop her no matter what.

She knew there was most likely a trap. After all, if Emerald helped her thus far, there was the chance that she was the mastermind, and so tried to lure her in. But Coco wasn't going to have her shit. She was going to go in there, machine-gun in hand, and shoot whoever she needs to shoot in order to get to her teammate.

At the designated night, she started by trailing Weiss. The fallen heiress made this oh so easy, barely even trying to mask her path, before reaching that new dorm that was built recently, and going inside. Most of the student body didn't know what was going on inside there, but Coco was going to find out. Luckily, Weiss made the mistake of leaving the lock open, which gave Coco the perfect chance to sneak in there, and kick in the door open, her weapon already transformed and ready. She did not, however, expect what she saw: An empty simple dorm room, with Velvet sitting one of the beds, smiling and waving at her.

"Velvet!" Coco called and dropped her weapon, running up to her. "Velvet are you alright? What did they do to you?!" She grabbed Velvet's shoulders, shaking her a little, before the bunny smiled at her, as Velvet felt a blow to her head, and the world around her went black.

* * *

When she woke up, Coco's surroundings changed. Now, instead of the small dorm room that she saw before, a larger, more royal suite stood. She tried to move, but felt metal ropes binding her, and she looked down, only to see herself naked and on the floor. She looked around again, to finally see it: Emerald was sitting on a throne looking chair before her, with several girls tending to her. Weiss and Blake were pointing their asses towards her to feel her hands, Nora was busy fingering and licking her, Cinder was standing nearby, massaging her tits, and when she looked around again, she could spot Ruby and Yang making out in the corner of her vision.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO VELVET YOU BITCH?!" She screamed, trying to be intimidating.

"Aww... She thinks she's threatening." Emerald smirked, and made a gesture with her hands. Pyrrha showed up, and used her semblance to lift Coco into the air, drawing her close.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Coco was furious beyond reason. Emerald was lucky she was restrained. Otherwise, that bitch would be dead on the spot, weapon or not.

Emerald cackled a little. "Me?... Why, all I did was help her see her true self. Same with these girls." She moved her eyes around, gesturing to the rest. "I just molded into something... More pleasurable."

"You WHAT!?" Coco couldn't believe her ears and eyes. Ruby Rose, her longtime friend, was sitting on the floor, passionately making out with her sister. Weiss' descent into being a total bitch was now clear to her, obviously manipulated through some means by Emerald. Pyrrha Nikos, the champion from Mistral, now a lowly slave, looking at Coco with a worth and weak look.

"Ah... But you still want to know no? What happened to Velvet." Emerald pointed towards one of the rooms, with the door locked. Various grunting noises were heard from within. "She's over there, though her state leaves a lot less for the imagination. Don't worry though." Her binds brought her a little closer, and Emerald stared her dead in the eyes, smirking victoriously. "You're about to meet her soon enough."

Glynda came over, and opened the door. The binds moved, dragging Coco inside of it, regardless of her resistance, and once she was inside, with the doors closed, the binds came off. letting her get up. The lights came on, and before her Velvet was chained to one of the walls, looking rabid and deranged. Her cock, with a metal ring on it, twitched and spasmed at the sight of a pussy. Her eyes were that of an animal in heat.

"V-Vel!" Coco ran up to her, but the moment she was too close, Velvet's shackles opened up, and she lunged at her teammate, pinning her down to the cushioned floor.

"FUUUCK!... SEX!..." She screamed incoherently, penetrating Coco's pussy without even any hint of foreplay, starting to fuck her readily and forcibly. Coco tried to struggle, but found no strength in her body, seemingly drugged before this even started.

"Velvet! P-Please! G-Get a hold of yourself!" She tried to shout out to her, perhaps bring something back from whatever happened to her, but alas, no cigar. Velvet didn't show any signs of even hearing her, focused only on fucking her cunt.

"CUUUM! WANNA CUM! CUUUUUMMMM!" She thrusted and thrusted, needing the release, but none came, the ring on her cock held on, forcing her cum to remain in, giving her no pleasure. Meanwhile, on Coco's end, she quickly found herself at the end of her strength. Velvet's relentless fucking tired her body out quite quickly, and there was nothing she could have done about it. Any attempt she made to escape ended in failure, as Velvet's primal desire only made her stronger and more forceful, keeping Coco in place.

"V-Vel..." Coco tried to get her to stop, but the look on Velvet's face confirmed she was not going to anytime soon. the lust in her eyes was far more than anything Coco ever saw in her, and soon, she could feel her senses betraying her, and she started to scream and moan loudly, her body starting to enjoy this. After all, this was still her teammate. Emerald enjoyed as her shouts and cries of pain slowly shifted, and at some point, she was quite sure Coco came from her newest pet's dick.

"I wonder how long she'll last..." Emerald grinned, while listening.

Coco tried to keep track of time. She was pretty sure it was about a few good hours, and the more they went at it, Velvet showed no signs of stopping. She lost count of many times she came at this point, the remorseless and ceaseless thrusts from her teammate putting her on edge all the time at this point. Furthermore, she started blacking out, seemingly passing out here and there, only to wake to the yells of Velvet, desperate to cum. Emerald walked into the room, looking quite pleased.

"So... I see you've been enjoying yourself. Poor little Velvet. Her partner gets to cum all she wants, but she gets none of it."

Coco wanted to answer, but couldn't. The sheer force of Velvet has taken every last ounce of strength from her body, her mind too wearing thin at this point, as another forced orgasm overtook her, making her whole body jitter.

"Really enjoying yourself." Emerald walked over to Velvet, leaning on her back, and running her hand over the metal ring. "You know..." She narrowed her eyes. "...I can make you both feel much better. All you have to do is become my little bitch, and Velvet will unleash her load straight into your womb."

Coco tried to resist and think rationally, but Velvet's thrusts were undeniably pleasurable. In fact, she felt herself wrap her legs around Velvet's pelvis involuntarily a while prior, her body succumbing to her a long time ago. She couldn't stop moaning, but something was amiss nonetheless: She wanted it too. Her body wanted that cum to flow into her, and while her mind tried to resist, she was faltering. Parts of her begged her to agree. To just give up and accept the cum and the role of a slave, and Coco was starting to give up.

"Hmm... I see you don't want to. A shame." Emerald snapped her fingers, and Velvet, while wincing and groaning, obeyed her silent command, and pulled out, running to her. Emerald started to stroke Velvet's dick gently, petting and caressing it, whole all Coco do was watch.

"W-Why?..." She finally managed to bring herself to speak.

"My... You clearly don't want it, right?" Emerald asked innocently. "So I guess Velvet won't get to cum... Such a shame... She's been building it up, all just for you."

Upon hearing this, Coco's entire body tore at her, hungry for more. The constant fucking was engraved in her mind so deep, that she felt herself raising her hips, spreading her legs.

"i... w-want... m-more..." She whispered, and Emerald pretended to hear nothing.

"I'm sorry? You'll have to speak louder if you want to say something."

"I-I want cum..." Coco raised her voice.

"So you know what you have to do right?" Emerald gave her a sinister crooked smile.

"I-I'll do anything you want... J-Just let her cum inside me..." Coco started to beg.

"Hmm... Louder." Emerald went over and put her leg over Coco's pussy, teasing her. Coco convulsed, though not enough for an orgasm.

"I'll be you slave! So please! I want her cum!" Coco raised her voice this time, begging. Emerald smirked, and walked back to Velvet, unlocking the ring on her penis. She then whispered to her.

"She's all yours. You can cum."

Velvet practically howled, and jumped Coco again, sticking her dick inside her, and cumming on the spot. Coco's head shot back in pleasure, feeling the jizz feel her up quickly, wrapping her legs around Velvet again.

"More! More!" She called, and Velvet, in a breeding frenzy, started to cum a week worth of a load straight into her pussy, while Emerald, sitting on the side, used her semblance to make Coco's new state of mind a permanent one.

Coco screamed and moaned like mad, gripping whatever she could with her hand, being Velvet's back. This was pure bliss. The flow of semen filling her up could only be described as pure happiness. After about twenty straight minutes of non-stop cumming, Velvet finally stopped, and laid on top of Coco, with her tongue rolled out. Coco gave Emerald one last gaze.

"Now... What do you say, pet?" Emerald asked her with a condescending tone.

"Th... Thank you mistress." Coco's eyes rolled up as well, passing out from the pleasure.


	12. Winter Schnee

Coco and Velvet proved to be an adorable couple together. So much so that Emerald found great pleasure in separating Coco from Velvet's dick for weeks, only to have her begging for seed and cum, and reward her in the end after she publicly humiliated herself by doing things like revealing a bondage suit in the middle of launch under her clothes. Her fashion knowledge did wonders for the harem, Emerald now having access to a many custom designed bondage suits and such for her girls.

In fact, the best thing to come out of Coco was the bondage suit she herself got out of it: A brilliant and dazzling series of chains and links colored emerald, like her hair, circling her breasts and pussy, leaving quite the show.

One day, after the morning fuck, which in this case was a combination of Weiss and Blake, Emerald decided to take a stroll outside just before class. She toured the school, maybe thinking about what to do with Neo, before she passed by the landing field, and saw a bullhead land. A military bullhead. She hid, waiting to see who would come out of it, only to see a female with white hair, clad in a specialist's uniform, with a sword strapped to her side.

"Winter Schnee?..."

She pondered out loud, seeing the military prodigy come to Beacon unannounced like this, and started formulating a reason for her arrival. Someone like this could be a great asset to her Harem either way, but in the end, a reason was needed, which her mind dug at over and over. She got closer, to hear what she and the attendant she had, someone with an SDC uniform were talking about, and before long, the reason became clear:

Weiss.

Of course, this was quite obvious when she thought about it. After Weiss' rapid change into a dark skinned bitch, Winter not showing earlier was actually a wonder. Most likely she was around to try and talk sense into her younger sister, to try and convince her to return to the way she was. Of course, Emerald know she was impossible. What she did to Weiss' mind involved rewriting memories from scratch. Changing her person from the ground up and fucking her brain over a thousand-fold. That, however, won't stop Emerald from using Weiss to dominate her sister. Having her. A high ranking specialist in her harem would give Emerald access to immeasurable power, all of it military related.

And so, the clever mistress returned to her private dorm, starting to plan for her next acquisition…

* * *

Getting to Winter was not going to be easy. She wasn't a student or teacher here, so finding a way to get some private time with her was not going to happen. Getting private time with WEISS, however, was what she WANTED. Thus, with Weiss getting an invitation to have some lunch with her sister, Emerald had Weiss accept, and when the bitch went headed out, Emerald shadowed her, entering the same establishment, a small café on the edge of the city, and took a table away from the two, just enough to have Winter in her range.

"Thank you for joining me Weiss." Winter took a look at Weiss choice of skin color and makeup, and raised an eyebrow. Emerald, on her end, already having a first command in mind.

'You have doubts about the military life.'

Once again, she had to start small. She wanted to topple Ironwood right away, the general being a key person Emerald wanted to replace in Winter's mind, though doing so would disrupt her too fast. Right now Winter was focused on Weiss, so pushing something like this had the perfect cover.

"Like, yeah sis, what d'ya want?" Weiss giggles like a true airhead, and Winter almost visibly groaned, trying to keep her composure at the last moment.

"…I am here to talk to you about your recent changes in behavior." Winter proceeded to lecture Weiss about the importance of studies and schoolwork, while Emerald's semblance went into her mind without too much of a fight. Causing Winter to doubt her current lifestyle was gonna be key in this.

"Like, whyyy? I'm having so much fuuun~ Sex, like, feels really good…" Weiss giggled and looked around, spotting Emerald, and returning to her sister. Emerald already imprinted onto her what to say and what not to say. She was not going to let Weiss' new idiocy ruin her plans.

"S-Sex?!" Winter gasped and almost shouted, before returning to speak in a hushed tone, all serious and concerned. "Weiss, how could you?! Father would be most displeased!"

"…But it, like, feels good. I don't care about anything else anymore…" Weiss looked around again, clearly bored of her sister's speeches, gazed at her sister absent-mindedly. Emerald started the next command.

'You care for your sister. You care for her more than anything.'

Doing something like this to Winter felt exhilarating. Emerald couldn't wait to see how this would turn out, eagerly anticipating what was about to come.

"Like… I wouldn't, like, mind having sex with you too, sis."

"W-What?! H-Have you lost all sense of reason?!" Winter finally cracked and her voice raised. Her obvious blushing and shock drew the attention of the whole café, about ten people now staring at her blankly. She looked around, shook her head, and ran out of the place, leaving Weiss be. Emerald waited for her to get out, and walked up to her sister, sitting in front of Weiss.

"So, like, how'd I do?" Weiss asked, eager for a reward.

"You did good. Played the part perfectly." Emerald grinned, and raised a leg, starting to rub Weiss from under the table, giving her a quick orgasm as a reward for her good work. "But we still have a few roadblocks to get rid of before Winter will submit… I expect you to help me all throughout it. Not that you have a choice, you blank minded bimbo."

All Weiss could react with was a blank giggle and a nod.

* * *

Over the next few days, Emerald made sure to use Weiss meeting with Winter as much as she could. With Glynda controlling her attendance records, she could practically skip lessons as much as she wanted, same went for everyone in her harem, something she used to do whatever the hell she wanted, whenever the hell she wanted, no one being the wiser. This time, she had Weiss meet Winter in a park, where the specialist, after days and days of being manipulated by the same commands, already showed change: She ditched the uniform, moving to a more civilian like clothing, and each time Weiss brought up the notion of sex, she showed less and less resistance. This day, Emerald was going to hit the nail on the coffin, and finally break Winter in, and have her join the harem.

"Weiss… Will you listen to me? Please." Winter took a deep sigh, whispering to herself trying to prepare for another assault of sexual teasing from her little sister. A minute later, Weiss showed up, wearing a very revealing outfit, leaving very little to the imagination. Winter's whole face went red, but she didn't run this time, further showing what had happened to her. Emerald inched in as well, whispering the next command to her.

'You need someone to take the responsibility of your actions for you.'

This one took her quite the while to come up with, but in the end, she wanted Winter to worship her, not her sister. Weiss approached her, and didn't even try to hide her lust, making sure to show breasts and ass for her sister.

"Hey sis!" Weiss cheered to see her sister, much to Winter's embarrassment.

"W-Weiss…" Winter came to start her lecture, though this time, she could barely bring herself to act. Weiss' outfit, which might as well have been a bikini, caught her completely off guard, and while trying to keep her composure, she failed miserably. All of a sudden, Weiss leaned on her, pressing her body against Winter's.

"You, like, wanna fuck?"

"A-Again?..." Winter honestly had no idea why Weiss would suggest this each time they met. Did she really lose all sense and whatever decency she had, so much that she was willing to sleep with her own sister? Then again, the thoughts rose from within Winter as well. Seeing Weiss like this… It was very appealing to her for some reason. She looked around, almost breaking, and Emerald pushed her one last time.

"It's, like, okay! My mistress will take care of this."

"M-Mistress?" Winter asked, her curiosity impeded by her own lust, coupled with the command penetrating her mind.

"Yeah! She's like, reallllly good. And she has lots and lots of sex with me all the time!..." Weiss trailed a little, describing but a few of what Emerald does to her all the time, enticing Winter with her outfit all the while.

"A-And… I-If we do this… W-Will she take care of it?"

"Like, sure! She thinks for me all the time!" Weiss brushed this sentence off, and turned to winter again, lifting the chest section of her outfit, showing Winter some boob.

"So, like, you wanna fuck?"

Winter, unable to resist her sister any further, nodded.

* * *

From there, Weiss brought her to Beacon, to Emerald's private dorm. Opening the dorm room, the large lounge sprawled before her, and Winter could see the usual night orgy Emerald had going on, this time Velvet out of her room cage raping any female in her sight, right now busy tearing Glynda's ass apart.

"W-Weiss…" Winter sighed worryingly, and walked with her to the throne, where Emerald, with a crop in her hand, was busy spanking Yang, screaming and moaning in pleasure. She turned her attention to the two Schnees, still treating her masochistic bitch.

"Welcome, Winter. I've been expecting you." Emerald gave her a sinister grin, activating a new command.

'You NEED someone to take responsibility for you.'

Quite similar to Weiss in retrospect, but who's to say the same command will work the same on two different people? Either way, Winter reacted to it quite quickly.

"Expecting me? S-So did you do this to Weiss?" Winter asked her, through the eagerness in her voice started to show. "T-Then I hope you won't mind if I…"

"Oh? And what _exactly_ did you want to do to my bitch?" Emerald stepped off the throne, naked, and walked up to Winter, enticing the rest of her harem.

"I… I… I want to sleep with her…" Winter whispered slightly, ashamed.

"Why, Winter… Why feel so bad?... After all, horny bitches like you only think about fucking anyway… Tell you what. I'll allow you to fuck Weiss ALL you want… But…" She grinned slightly, drawing Winter's curiosity and attention.

"But what?" Winter was almost there. Everything combined made her very receptive already to things like a distortion of common sense, but she still needed to be the one to give up her free will willingly.

"I mean… You ARE still a soldier no? Doing this will NOT look good on your record… But I'll take care of it. If you submit to me Winter, I promise you you'll have all the time with Weiss you'll ever want… You just gonna kneel to me, and accept me. Do that, and I will absolve you of anything you do. You'll be able to fuck Weiss all you want, so long as you obey me…" Emerald grinned devilishly, waiting for Winter's response, though it was already obvious what she was going to do. It took Winter a few moments, before she stripped down, and kneeled, saluting to Emerald.

"Please accept me as your slave, sir!" Her military instincts kicked in again, using the same mannerisms she did for her previous general for her new mistress. Emerald grinned, sensing the submission point being reached, and snapped her fingers, handing the crop in her hands to Cinder.

"Whip her good." She commanded her first slave while walking with Weiss and Winter to a rotating bed at the center of the room, climbing onto it. Winter followed, eager to follow orders, with Weiss chucking like the idiot airhead she as, already spreading her legs, Emerald doing the same.

"How about… Your legs. Use your legs to make us cum."

"Yes sir." Winter nodded, and laid on the bed in front of the two, sending her foot to each of their pussies, pressing against them. Her feet were smooth and silky to the touch, rubbing against the two's cunts, Weiss giggling and getting wet, and Emerald using the time to establish complete dominance of her mind.

Winter moved her legs vigorously, eager to complete her orders and please her mistress/commander. In her mind the two differed very slightly, and in fact, when she looked at Emerald, the visage of general Ironwood dawned on her. Someone to trust, to follow the orders of, to give her absolute loyalty to. If she didn't find satisfaction in the military life, perhaps being a part of this harem was the answer, Emerald clearly able to handle anything she would do.

She pressed on, Weiss cumming over and over, having little to no restraint over herself whatsoever, but Emerald would not budge. Truthfully, she was close, Winter's movements proved quite efficient and masterfully, though she was holding herself back, wanting to see Winter work for a reward as much as she could. Winter started to move faster and faster, rubbing Emerald's clit as much as she could, while Weiss screamed over and over.

"Cumming!" Weiss screamed once more, Winter's foot already drenched with her juices. Emerald finally couldn't take it anymore, reaching the climax, and spilling pussy juices all over Winter's other foot.

"Hmm… Not bad, Winter."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, you may have your fun with Weiss, but while you do, I need you to answer me some question."

"Of course sir…" Winter spread her legs, and Weiss leaped at her crotch, licking her pussy in kind and playing with it, causing Winter's head to be shot back.

"So, how much access do you have to the military's medical department?"

"It shouldn't be impossible for me to get you whatever you want, sir." Winter put her hands over Weiss' head, stroking her hair, lost in passion, but still managing to answer her new commander's questions.

"Good, cause from now you're going to supply me with drugs. Lots of drugs. I've heard rumors that the army's science division has been experimenting with more than just combat oriented drugs."

"They have sir. In fact, I am in charge of development, seeing as most of those drugs require dust."

"I see… So you can sneak me as many samples as I want, yes?"

"I would be glad to SIR!" Winter came mid-sentence, and fell to the bed, spasming. Weiss climbed on top of her, pressing her mouth against hers, starting to make out with Winter right in front of everyone. Emerald soon joined the two, frigging the two sisters with a satisfied grin on her face. With Winter at her side, a whole new realm of possibilities came into view, and ideas started to run across her head.

And then it hit her. The greatest thing she could achieve with Winter under her thumb.

"Penny…"


	13. Neopolitan

Having Winter around proved itself a remarkable asset. Emerald used her for plenty of tasks, from punishments, to spy work, to infiltrating the military and Ironwood's inner sanctum, her military skills being worth the efforts it took to claim her as Emerald's bitch. On top of it all, Emerald finally started receiving shipments from Atlas, under Winter's orders, with plenty of drugs that could modify her and her harem to her heart's content, something Emerald could barely wait to try. Now, of course, she needed a guinea pig, Someone that she could abuse without much trouble. As she thought about who it could be, she figured she could have another girl to do it with, and dominate while she was at it.

Her thoughts immediately landed on Neo.

Neopolitan... The supposed teammate of Cinder in her old team, not that it mattered, considering that at this point Beacon became nothing more than a glorified playing ground for her sexual escapades, was still around, after all. Neo would have been one of her top priorities, if not for the group of bitches that caught her attention first. The thought of ravaging her petite body was already exciting enough, and emerald couldn't wait to see her face when she breaks and screams her name, for as silent as she was. Even better, the Atlesian Army already had Roman arrested, and from there, Emerald basically had complete control over his imprisonment, meaning he could never actually get out and stop her. Perverted thoughts already raced through her head, when an especially deviant idea crossed her mind, taking one of the syringes from the crates delivered to her, and reading the inscription with glee.

This was going to be a lot of fun for her...

* * *

Getting hold of Neo was as easy as could be. After all, she was a supposed teammate of Emerald, and so, a visit to the old dorm was the only thing she needed to see Neo, staring at the window. With only Mercury to serve her company, it was quite clear she missed talking or at least hanging around more people, and Emerald was happy to fill in that void for now. Soon enough, Neo would have all the company in the world...

"Hey Neo." Emerald came close to her, sitting by her side. Neo looked a little absent minded, staring to the outside, looking lonely. "Still missing him right?..."

Neo gave her a single nod. Emerald feigned pity, though deep inside, she couldn't care less about what Roman had with her. He was a huge douche in her eyes, and seeing him rot in prison was just as good for her as anything else. Right now, the only thing that mattered to her was the small girl sitting next to her. Emerald squinted her eyes a little, thinking for a moment, before coming up with the first command, tailored just for her:

'You have me.'

She decided to have her fun with this one. Neo missed Roman; that much was clear, so instead, she wanted Neo to want someone else. Her in particular, though that wasn't the point.

Neo silently looked to her, and faked a small smile. It seems that in her tattered state, implementing a command wasn't as hard, and she was affected quite easily, her subconscious already resonating with the command, gladly erasing bad memories and warping them into something more pleasant to remember.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Emerald tried to shrug roman aside, putting her hand on Neo's shoulders. Unlike the last slaves she had, she wanted Neo to submit to her on her own will. To raise that tiny ass of hers, and beg for Emerald to fuck it, and fuck it hard. Emerald smirked a little, before going to the next command, further increasing Neo's need for comfort.

'We will never be enough.'

She noticed as Neo slowly clung to her hug more and more, as if needing the physical touch with her life depending on it. She grinned a little, letting Neo go, but not before pressing one last hug on her.

"Don't worry... You'll be fine. Just give it time, I'm sure that everything will be fine... In fact, why don't you sleep with me tonight? I'll stay here with you..." Emerald smiled at her, taking her scroll behind Neo's back, texting Winter and Glynda to keep the rest of them in check, and have Cinder come over to their old dorm, the letter showing up within the span of a few seconds. Mercury, as his usual habit, appeared a few minutes later, and the 'team' went to sleep in the same dorm for the first time in weeks, with Neo clinging to Emerald in their bed, Emerald sending her the same command over and over.

'Roman isn't worth it.'

* * *

The next morning, Emerald woke up to Neo, hugging her tight, still holding to her. Without her harem to relieve her all throughout the night, Emerald felt quite pant up, and continued to snuggle with the short girl, slipping hands into her panties while she slept, issuing a command to ease her mind as she did. Neo, in her sleep, quickly received the suggestion, and as Emerald casually played with her, Neo didn't seem to care much, and in fact, clung to Emerald even harder than before. Emerald teased her a little more, before stopping. Luckily, this was a weekend, though at this point even if it wasn't she could just have Glynda give vacation days to anyone she wanted, but that meant she had the whole day to toy with Neo to her whims. Then again, she still needed to prepare her for the grand breaking.

"Good morning sleepy head." Emerald giggled a little, slipping her hands out before Neo noticed, as Neo opened her eyes, as silent as ever. She looked at Emerald, looking much better than yesterday, and yawned a tiny bit.

"Now... What do you say we get out of this bed? From the looks of it, you managed to wet yourself... I wonder what were you dreaming about..."

Neo waved her head, sending a hand down, and seeing how wet it was, her whole face went red. Emerald chuckled, and got out of bed, with Neo staying close to her, while supplying her with the next command Emerald had in store.

'You need someone close to you to fill the void inside. You are empty.'

More and more as they toured Beacon's halls, Neo became more obsessive about touching and staying close to her, hugging Emerald as tight as she could. The healing Emerald did to her quickly backfired, now Neo holding to her like holding to her dear life, shivering a little here and there, trying to have a much contact to Emerald as possible. They reached the cafeteria, took some breakfast, and sat together, Neo almost sitting where Emerald sat from the proximity, eating the meal slowly, to drag the touch as much as she could. Now that Neo was practically hooked up on touching someone and feeling someone's embrace with her, Emerald got a sadistic grin, getting up, and turning to Neo.

"Well, I should head out now. I'll talk to you later Neo."

She walked away, and before Neo could get up and follow her, Emerald had her hallucinate her leaving fast, and essentially leaving Neo all alone, while in reality, Emerald snuck somewhere safe, and continued to manipulate Neo, making her think no one was close enough for her to touch and hug, while implementing the next command to her.

'You NEED touch. Without it the emptiness inside will consume you.'

All throughout the day, with the thankfully decreased number of students in the halls now, due to the weekend, Emerald stalked her future prey from the shadows, watching her grow from weary and needy to desperate and outright obsessive. Neo clung to almost anything she could think of, before even that dissipated before her eyes, making her feel alone again, and before long, the evening struck, and Neo was on her last leg, looking all distraught and destroyed inside. She was alone and empty, and nothing seemed to even want to come close to her. At that moment, Emerald stepped out of her illusions, and Neo, seeing her, almost jumped her where they stood, her face struggling to maintain it's composure. Emerald grinned.

"There there Neo... I'm here. Now come on, I have something to show you. I know you've been feeling alone all day... Let me fix this for you." She took Neo to her dorm, her real dorm, and opened the door, showing Neo the harem-wide orgy that was going on inside. Girls on girls, some with strap-ons, some without, all of them fucking each other furiously. The moment Emerald stepped inside, Winter, seeing her commander entering the place, gave a sharp whistle, and all of the sluts, Weiss included, got up and got in line, bowing to their mistress, head touching the floor, as Neo gasped.

"You see Neo..." Emerald casually wrapped her hand around her, slipping a palm into her panties again, Nero enjoying the touch so much she could barely resist. "All of these girls, no, pets were lonely and empty until I came... Now, they have their place. They don't have to worry about being lovely ever again..." She pointed to Cinder, who Neo could not believe was even there, bowing like a slave as well on her knees. Emerald smirked even wider, and got closer to her.

"And now... If you submit to me, like them... I will make sure you are never cold again... That you will never have to feel empty... All you have to do is strip and bow down, bow, and accept that from this moment, I will be the only thing in your life that matters..."

It took Neo only a short time to decide. After the treatment Emerald had her go through, the promise of always having someone close to her was something she could barely resist. She took off her uniform, bit by bit, until Neo stood before her future mistress, completely naked. She slowly got down, taking her time, until her body mimicked those of the other slaves, with her head touching the carpeted floor and her ass raised up high. If never being alone meant becoming Emerald's slave... Then Neo was fine with it.

"Good girl. Now, for your reward..." Emerald snapped her fingers, as Winter, coming next to her with a syringe, kneeled next to her.

"Sir!" Winter's voice was sharp and confident. Emerald took the syringe, and with a smile, injected it into her own clit, as her whole pussy, followed by her body, started to burn. The sensation was something she could barely describe, pleasure and pain intertwining in an endless loop, and before long, she could barely wait, as if something from inside her was betting her to let it out, and she walked before Neo, sitting on her ass with her legs spread, and giving her her first command:

"Lick me. Now!"

Neo lunged at her pussy and clit, mind like putty in Emerald's hands to toy with, as she licked and caressed her mistress' privates for her pleasure. The heat already seeping into her, Neo didn't care anymore, happily indulging in Emerald's slowly growing clit. Emerald herself moaned and screamed, feeling that part of her grow and grow, slowly taking shape, until, after the span of about five minutes, her clit was all but gone. Instead of it, now stood in its place a massive cock, about the size of Neo's lower arm, and wide enough as well, pulsating and twitching with testosterone, hard as a rock. Emerald grunted and moaned, now staring with awe at the brilliance of the Atlesian military and its wonders, eager to try it on something. _anything._ In fact, it would seem that the dick compelled her to fuck, screaming at her internally to breed.

And it just so happens, Neo's naked body was right before her.

Emerald jumped her newest pet, pinning her down on her back. Neo stared at her, slightly scared, but nonetheless, willing, pussy wet already, as Emerald started to touch the entrance of her pussy with her new appendage, prodding it slightly. Neo gasped a little, emerald not even trying to keep herself under control, and after only a tiny bit more, shoving herself fully into Neo's cunt, tearing hymen on the way. Neo screamed in pain, head shooting back, as Emerald came straight into her womb. The sensation was incredible, and Emerald, feeling semen leave her dick for the first time in her life, experienced a whole new kind of orgasm. Something nigh unimaginable.

"AAAAAAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, emptying her first load ever into Neo's insides, as her entire world went white. Moment's later, Emerald collapsed onto Neo's now motionless, slightly spamming body. Both of them breathed heavy, Emerald looking at her, and getting up again.

"Now... I'm going to fuck you... Until you SCREAM my name..."

Neo eagerly nodded, never experiencing anything like it before in her life, as Emerald grabbed her hips, ramming her still erect and hard cock down her snatch, Neo wrapping her legs around her, until a wicked idea went through her mind. She called upon her semblance, changing shape in front of Emerald's eyes, taking her own form in front of her. Emerald stopped in place, looking at her own reflection, submissive and obedient, before smirking.

"I always wanted to know what it's like to fuck myself senseless..." She picked up the pace, thrusting harder and father, while grabbing her own reflection's breasts, groping and sucking own them like they were her own toys. Neo could barely keep up with her sheer force and libido, cumming over and over, creating a small puddle of love juice beneath the two.

"Round 2!" Emerald called, flipping Neo on her back, positioning her on all fours. "Are you ready to scream?!"

Neo nodded violently in Emerald's guise, the real one pressing her temporary cock against her ass, penetrating it with one fell swoop, causing the illusion and Neo's control over her own semblance to break, and causing her to scream.

"EMERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALD!" She couldn't do anything, the pain and pleasure overwhelming, as her head fell to the floor, her whole body clutching to anything she could find as hard as she possibly could. Emerald, of course, didn't care, and started to thrust right away, enjoying the new sensation of tightness from anal. She felt like her whole body was constricted by Neo's ass, choking her dick real good, though by no means was it bad. In fact, Emerald never felt more good in her entire life.

Emerald felt another orgasm approaching, building up from the base of her dick. She started to thrust harder than before, eager to reach the same orgasm as before, while Neo could barely keep her consciousness, passing out mid-way from all of the orgasms and force.

"CUMIIIING!" Emerald called out, unleashing another huge orgasm, filling up Neo's ass with pure white cum. She kept her in that hold for a moment longer, sighing in sexual relief, before taking out her still rock hard dick, and rammed it again into Neo's pussy, fucking her hard. From what she understood, this dick isn't permanent, though it will go away once Emerald was fully spent.

And so, she continued to fuck Neo senseless, filling her and covering her with cum, a faint smile appearing on the petite girl's face, warmth now all around her.


	14. Penny Polendina

Ever since Emerald took over Neo, and she got a firsthand experience as to how good it feels to ejaculate with a dick, Emerald couldn't get enough of it. She made it a habit of hers to use that serum every once in a while, and fuck one of her slaves senseless, ravishing in their body with her dick, cumming hard and ceaselessly. With time, she grew accustomed to using it, and while thoughts of whether to have it permanently still roamed in her mind, she nonetheless enjoyed it thoroughly.

Then again, Winter brought with her more potential than just a few body altering drugs. She also brought with her the possibility to obtain her own sex-bot. Penny.

Emerald was already in the middle of investigating. She had no idea who were the perverts who made Penny like this, but she appeared to have a full her of reproductive organs, namely a pussy and nipples, as well as AA cup breasts. Emerald grinned a little, half of the job already made for her. Now all she needed was gain access to Penny's inner coding and modify them, which, of course, Winter could arrange, being so close to the general and Penny herself.

That day, she fucked Winter senseless. Winter moaned and begged for more, as her cunt was torn asunder, forced to orgasm over and over. This was her reward, in a way. Emerald had all the access keys to Penny's commands, and she was already arranged to have her transferred to learn in Beacon the day after, convincing the general that it would be for her best to learn with actual human beings around her. Emerald herself came a few times already, but kept herself going, ramming her cock into Winter's awaiting pussy, cumming deep inside her.

"So... She'll be here tomorrow. Correct Winter?"

"Y-Yes sir... she will be here, and then she will be yours."

"Excellent..." Emerald finally had her fill for the day, and pulled out her dick, as it slowly reverted to her clit, and the rest of her harem joined her in bed to serve as her mattress and pillow.

* * *

The awaited day finally arrived. Emerald waited eagerly to see Penny coming down from the Bullhead bringing her in from Atlas, already formulating plans as to what to do with her when she arrives. All she needed was a moment alone with Penny to override her personality and volition and command her directly, and thanks to Glynda that moment will be easier to obtain than otherwise. She almost wanted to lunge at Penny and rape her there and then, but decided against it. Too many eye witnesses. She would need Ruby lure Penny away, which, of course, already waiting for her as she landed.

"Ruby!" Penny cheered as Ruby dashed at her, giving her a hug.

"Hi Penny!" Ruby cheered back. Emerald had her pretend and use her original personality to not draw Penny's suspicions, though from what she understood Penny was as naive as ever.

"Ruby, I can finally come here to learn like everyone else! It's sensational!" Penny smiled at her, and Ruby grinned back, the back of her head filled with lust to her goddess.

"I know Penny. Come on; I can show you around!" Ruby took Penny's hand, leading her into Beacon, Emerald keeping track on them from a safe distance, making sure everything goes according to plan. She actually did need to buy some time, the new modules for Penny's personality, as well as a few other things Emerald had in store, all to be delivered to her personal dorm, where Ruby's little trip should be over.

They continued to tour Beacon, Ruby showing her the various halls and classes the school had. Here and there, Emerald was whispering to her what to say and do through her scroll, and so far, nothing seemed to go wrong, Penny not suspecting a thing. When lunch time came, and the students poured into the hall, Emerald decided to introduce herself to the two, and approached them, taking a seat next to Ruby, who was eating, and Penny, who was watching her eat, having no need to eat on her own. In fact, now that Emerald thought about it, this was a perfect chance to test out the commands anyhow.

"Hi Emerald!" Ruby called out to her, watching her approach.

"Who is she? Is she a friend?" Penny looked over at her, slightly curious.

"The best one!" Ruby called out, and gave Emerald a hug using her semblance to get to her quickly, whispering to her while she did.

"Am I doing good my goddess?"

"Yes. Keep this up, and I'll give you a reward when I have her." Emerald whispered back, and the two of them turned to sit with Penny, who looked more than happy, to meet a new friend.

"So... What's your name?" Emerald feigned ignorance, and took a bite of her food.

"Hi! My name's Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny raised her hands for a friendly hug, and Emerald accepted, only to be nearly crushed under her immense strength.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Penny noticed her struggles and let her go. "I, I..."

"It's alright. Must be your semblance right? Super strength." Emerald lured her into a lie, making sure she was comfortable around her.

"Oh... Yes! Good guess!" Penny called back, obviously intent on keeping her secret intact. Emerald smirked a little. What was about to happen was going to be fun.

"Then again..." She approached Penny a little, and spoke out the words Winter told her in rapid succession.

"Glint. Ironwood. Ozpin. Remnant. Override."

The moment she did, Penny froze in place. Her usual cheerful tone was all but gone, replaced by a cold, emotionless machine, ready to receive instructions.

"P.E.N.N.Y: Disable protocol 1a.4"

"Acknowledged." Penny spoke in a monotone voice. Now, that she was in a debug mode of sorts, the one who put her into it could easily input commands to her. What emerald took away, for example, was her ability to lie.

"Glint. Ironwood. Ozpin. Remnant. Return."

With the sequence brought in again, Penny sprang out of debug mode, and resumed her usual personality, with the changes Emerald put into her.

"W-What happened? I feel weird..." A protocol to delete any log in/out internally, Penny couldn't remember when someone put her into debug mode like this, while an internal memory card held the information.

"Then again, as I was saying... Maybe it's not a semblance. Who knows, are you even human?" Emerald resumed her conversation like nothing had gone wrong.

"Nope! I'm actually the first artificial person capable of generating an aura!" Penny called out happily, not even noticing what she just said was not a lie. However, when what she said finally sunk in, her eyes widened, and she blushed a little.

"W-Why did I say that? N-no no no no, you can't know..." Penny started stuttering in fear, but Emerald approached her, smiling gently.

"Don't worry... It just means you can trust me more. I won't tell a soul." She grinned a little, and Penny's face shifted into a slight smile. "If anything, now you have someone who understands you, right?"

"Well... Yeah! I had Ruby and her team, and now I have you too! Thanks for understanding, Emerald!" Penny hugged her again, and Emerald took the hug head on, knowing what was about to come was more than worth it. The continued to talk until lunch time was over, and Emerald got up first.

"Well, as much as I'd like to sit around and chat, I have a class to catch. Ruby, you keep showing her around, right?" Emerald narrowed her eyes seductively just a tiny bit, and Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Yes, of course, Emerald! I'd love to. Come on Penny, there's still so much to see!" The two of them got up, and left the cafeteria, Emerald quickly returning her plate, and resuming her silent observation of the tour.

* * *

Soon, evening fell, and Penny and Ruby were pretty much done with their very detailed exploration of Beacon, Ruby showing her pretty much anything possible one can see in the school. Penny was tired, or at least seemed tired, and they approached the dorm room she shared with the rest of the harem, Penny being as innocent as ever. Emerald, of course, already had everything delivered to her dorm, courtesy of Glynda handling everything with Winter, and was waiting behind the dorm door, just until Penny could finally get in.

"And this... Is where I sleep!" Ruby said to her as they arrived at the door.

"Wow... I can't wait to see what's inside!" Penny cheered again, and opened the door, where Emerald was waiting for her.

"Glint. Ironwood. Ozpin. Remnant. Override."

Penny fell silent again, into her debug mode. Emerald grinned, and called Ruby over, pressing a deep kiss against her, Ruby melting at her touch, and feeling to her knees shortly after.

"My goddess... You have her... Please reward me..." Ruby begged to her, But Emerald gave her a stern look.

"You will, after I am done with her. Now, P.E.N.N.Y: Come inside, and strip."

"Acknowledged." Penny spoke tonelessly, and stepped after her into the dorm, taking off her clothes, and revealing her naked body for Emerald to enjoy. She went to a table on the side, containing a single flash drive, and turning to Penny.

"P.E.N.N.Y: Open input hatch. Prepare to receive new personality module."

"Yes." Penny raised her hand, just like a robot, and her finger opened to reveal an access point. Emerald gleefully walked up to her, and inserted the drive, Penny downloading the data. "Download and installation complete."

"P.E.N.N.Y: replace personality modules."

"Acknowledged." By now, Penny had the new personality made for her as her active one, and her old one stored at the side. However, to make sure, Emerald didn't want her to even have the capability to return to her old self.

"P.E.N.N.Y: Delete all inactive personality modules."

"Are you sure?" Penny asked her, probably as a failsafe. Emerald grinned.

"Yes."

Penny stood there for a moment. "...Acknowledged." That single word made emerald more than happy. She disrobed herself, a cock already rock-hard above her pussy, ready for action.

"P.E.N.N.Y: Override main admin: Owner: Emerald Sustrai. Title: Mistress"

"Acknowledged."

"Okay, let's see it in action... Glint. Ironwood. Ozpin. Remnant. Return."

As Penny came out of her debug mode, changes her new personality module had in store immediately started to take effect. Namely, her ass swelled, more and more, creating a booty rivaling any of her other harem members. Now, with her ass as giant as it can possibly be inflated, Penny's face returned to emotion, though this time, much more submissive.

"Hello Penny." Emerald spoke to her.

"Hi Mistress! Can you please fuck me today? I really want to be fucked by you!" Penny already went on all fours, wiggling her giant ass for Emerald to see, her dick drawing her to it. Penny spread her ass cheeks, revealing an already lubricated and ready for use pussy, just aching to be fucked senseless.

"I'm your fuck toy mistress! Would you like to fuck me today?" Penny's tone and voice didn't change the least, and the now innocent girl was more of a whore, begging for cock.

"Yes!" Emerald shouted, and rammed her dick straight into Penny's pussy, letting the sensation wash over her. Penny's pussy was unlike anything she had ever had before, tight, mechanical and always pressing against her, massaging her dick with inhuman skill. Penny smiled at her.

"Please use my whoreish ass to pleasure yourself mistress! I exist to be fucked. I'm a good little fuck toy!" Penny didn't move, letting Emerald take the lead, while her inner walls continued to press and squeeze the cock inside her, as if begging it for cum. Emerald took both her hands, grabbing Penny's bottom, and while kneading her swollen cheeks, she started to thrust, fucking Penny casually, while focusing solely on herself, wanting to cum inside her. Unlike the others, who had to worry about getting pregnant at some point, Penny couldn't, having no ability to reproduce, allowing Emerald to come inside her carelessly, like there was no tomorrow.

"Cumming!" She shouted, not even trying to hold back, as she blew a load as deep as she possibly could, making Penny moan in pleasure as well.

"Mmmm... Your cum feels sensational inside me mistress! Can I have more?"

"You bet your giant, round ass you can!" Emerald grinned, still hard, and started to move again, this time faster and harder. Each time she moved out, Penny's insides worked against her, like a suction cup, pulling her dick in harder than ever, making the pleasure even more intense. Penny rocked back and forth from her thrusts, looking forward like a good fuck-doll, which was essentially what she was at that moment. Penny, as she was before, was lost, gone. Now, only a puppet to pleasure Emerald existed, and she was more than eager to be filled by more delicious semen.

Emerald came a second, then third, then a fourth time into her. Each time only added more lubrication to the intercourse, making the whole thing much more pleasurable and fun for her. Penny didn't need to rest, nor did she ever tire. Her sole existence now was to be fucked by her mistress, forever, and enjoy every moment of it.

Emerald took a moment to enjoy her ass: Two giant, swollen balls, as soft as the real deal, her hand sinking into them at the touch, warm like a real human. Though they were mostly inflated at the moment, and needed to be filled with proper material once she was done here, something that she would do tomorrow, Though it didn't stop her from indulging in that booty for now.

Then, out of nowhere, she decided to move to Penny's asshole.

"Do you want to fuck my ass? Okay!" Penny gladly reached with her hands backward, inserting two fingers in there, and spreading her asshole as wide as she possibly could, creating a huge, gaping hole for Emerald to put her cock in. She did, the hole so wide there was space between the dick itself and her ass, and Penny, almost on command, released her fingers, her asshole snapping tight all around the dick, almost crushing it with pleasure. At first, it hurt Emerald, tightness of this level was not something she expected, but a moment later, she already found herself thrusting like crazy, Penny's ass driving her mad with desire and lust.

"AAAAAA!" Emerald came one more time, before collapsing on Penny's back. Her ass refused to let go, Emerald's dick stuck inside it until it changed back, closing her ass again, and Emerald laid a little, no semen coming out of Penny's butthole, stuck inside it.

"Would mistress like to fuck her little bitch again?" Penny asked innocently.

"No... But I did promise Ruby a reward..." She snapped her fingers, and Ruby, with a dock of her own, approached the two. She had a cock ring on it, preventing it from cumming, and it was clear that the others tended to her, teasing her new cock over and over. Emerald casually walked over, and removed the ring, as Penny, raised her ass, spreading her pussy as wide as she possibly could.

"Now you get to cum inside my toy." Emerald whispered to her, and before she could even finish the thought, Ruby used her semblance to speed up to Penny, sticking her penis inside her, as her head shot backward from the pleasure, her mind unable to take it, cumming right away.


	15. Neon Katt

Emerald's life became pure bliss, now that Penny was a part of her harem. After the night of her acquirement and reprogramming, she took the time to implement proper material to her ass and chest, and now the Penny that walked around Beacon had a huge, alluring bottom, and two DD cup breasts, which she was more than willing to parade and show for her new owner and mistress. The harem, in general, was growing nicely, and for Emerald, she had enough slaves to fill every single day with tons of sex, lust, and fucking. She grew more and more accustomed to having a dick too, so much so that taking those drugs became a norm for her at this point.

Sometimes, she liked to walk around with one of her pets, hand down their pants, teasing them all the while. Of course, with no resistance whatsoever, slipping fingers down other's pussies was easy and constant, and she decided to end each day like that with some much-needed sex. feeling someone like Blake, with her cat-like tongue suck her cock was like nothing else she had ever experienced, and in the end, she made the decision: She was going to make her dick a permanent one. It didn't take too much, just a higher dosage and constant intake for a few days or so, but in the end, she now had above her pussy a ball-less 15-inch cock, which she used as much as she could in her everyday life.

One day, while sneaking a blowjob from Yang in one of the toilet stalls across Beacon, she heard a snorting noise coming from one of the other stalls. She sneaked up, looking and spying, and lo and behold, another feline figure appeared before her: Neon Katt. The girl, with her already Technicolor appearance, was sitting down on the toilet, with a plate with white power in one hand, and a straw from her nose. Emerald's face twisted a little.

"A druggie?..." She whispered to herself, and returned down. Neon, like Blake, was a cat faunus. Though unlike Blake she already HAD a tail, but that didn't matter at that moment. From what Emerald remembered looking at the student files for the tournament, Neon was a very nimble, very flexible girl. Having her in the harem was going to be fun, to say the least.

"Neon, huh?..." She thought to herself as Yang, who returned to sucking her cock, brought her to an orgasm, semen flushing down her throat. Yang resisted the urge to gag, and licked her penis even more, enjoying the taste. Emerald looked down, and smirked.

She knew EXACTLY how to break Neon...

It didn't take Emerald long to find out where Neon was getting her stuff. in fact, the cat girl was less than discreet, and having Neo around sure was handy. She used her slaves to track Neon down, most of the time seeing her hang around the industrial district of Vale when she had the time. There, she always saw her deal with dealers and the sort that the underworld had so many of. Somewhere in her heart, she actually felt pity for that girl: So addicted... So lost... Of course, what she had in store was just as bad, but either way, she was going to do it. Approaching Neon from a safe distance, just enough for her semblance to be in range, she triggered it, sending out a command:

'This stuff isn't as good as it used to be.'

This one was going to take a while to implement. Neon might not feel it right away, but in the end, Emerald was only accelerating what was going to happen anyway with drugs: They lose effectiveness over constant use. All Emerald did was make sure it happens sooner or later, and she couldn't wait to see what happens next...

Over the next few days, Neon grew more and more restless, even in Beacon. It was clear that her semblance did its work, and with her usual stuff not doing anything anymore, Neon started to become anxious for the next kind of high. Something else that would elevate her senses and fuck her brain silly. Something Emerald was MORE than willing to give out...

Meanwhile, while Neon was busy searching, Emerald had her own plans for the junkie. Using her slaves, she spread rumors around the industrial district, particularly where Neon hanged out most of the time, that there was a NEW kind of drugs, that no one else had ever seen before around, and was supposedly very, very strong. This, as expected, caught Neon's attention, and after digging around and searching, she found out where she could buy some of it, from a semblance using Neo, who, in her 'kindness', gave her a sample. The sample, for all intents and purposes, was nothing more than Emerald's cum, dried up. Neon took the cum, walked to the side, and like any other drug she ever took, ingested it.

And then, the fun started.

Emerald, who was hiding nearby, used her semblance to distort and warp Neon's vision, inducing bright colors, hallucinations, and even sounds and other senses, all to give her the ultimate trip. All the while, slowly, she shifted the images running through Neon's brain, who was sitting starry eyed at the 'effects' of whatever she just took, to the perverted kind, with images of sex in her eyes, moans in her ears, the smell of jizz in her nose, and so on. Neon, caught in the heat of it all, sent a hand down her pants, masturbating furiously to everything that happened to her, a trail of saliva drooling down her mouth as she did. She quickly reached an orgasm, cumming hard, spraying her juices all over the floor around her and her panties, little to her care. What she just experienced was true to all the rumors she heard, and even more than that. All the while, Emerald grinned, spinning her mind more and more with sensations and feelings, while sending in another command, hidden beneath the surface.

'You want more of this.'

It's been about two weeks now since Neon started taking that new drug, unknowingly ingesting Emerald's cum without even knowing it. Emerald kept conditioning her to experience that lust induced high each time she sniffed some of it, to the level that now, she didn't even need her semblance to cause Neon to go into heat. Her brain successfully filled in the gaps for her, and now Neon was experiencing this all on her own, leaving all other substances for this miracle one that made her feel amazing. However, while this new status quo was something Emerald liked, it wasn't enough. As it stood now, Neon had no reason to become her slave, and Emerald was about to fix that. She caught Neon while on her cum, and while hiding from the shadows, activated her semblance anew.

'This isn't enough anymore.'

This time, under the constant intake, the effect was much, MUCH faster on the drug junkie. Within a matter of mere days she stopped getting that high from it. Her restlessness returned, even greater now than ever, and she desperately searched for the next big hit, touring the industrial district, before running into Emerald herself, who just so happened to be around the area.

"G-Get out of my way please." Neon mumbled, her mind not really there. She needed something, anything that will elevate her mind, and right now talking to someone else was the last thing on her mind. Emerald simply grinned, before walked up to her, whispering.

"If you want more of the good stuff... Go here." She slipped a sheet of paper with a dorm room number on it. "Go there... And you'll find the best drug on Remnant itself." She said, and went away, without saying another word. Neon just stood there, reading the number on the paper over and over. She didn't have a good hit in days now, and the agitation in her head was growing out of control. She wanted something new, and if this mystery woman knew what she was saying... Then it was worth to check it out.

Neon quickly made her way towards Beacon, Emerald already taken the lead and arriving ahead of her. Neon made her way towards the said dorm, finding it was built in a new section of the school, where there were barely any filled dorms, if at all. She approached the door, standing before it, and raised her hand, contemplating whether to knock or not, before a familiar scent hit her nostrils. The same scent that followed that first time. She was drawn in, following her nose, inching closer and closer to the door, before putting her hand on the handle, opening it and entering the dorm.

And what unfolded before her was a dorm-wide orgy.

All she saw before her were naked females, fucking and licking each other endlessly. The entire room was filled to the brim with people, some of which she recognized, some she did not. But the most solid thing she felt from that room was the smell. That smell... Whatever drugs she took before didn't even compare to what she felt here. Just the smell alone was enough to soak her panties wet, and all she could do was stand there, speechless and breathless, taking this all in. Then, out of the crowd of moans and screams, a lone figure noticed her presence, and stepped up to greet her, the same green-haired ebony women that directed her here, with a giant cock to boot, emanating that smell that drew Neon in in the first place.

"So you decided to come then... Good, good. Tell me, Neon... How does the smell suit you."

Neon couldn't answer. She felt her mind melt to the aroma of cum filling up her nostrils, and she started to drool, looking at the cock. Emerald grinned, and inched in closer, pressing it against her skin.

"Here's the deal... Do you want my cum?"

"Yes..." She mumbled, still kind of lost. "The smell... How did you do it?"

"Oh, this?... This is what I promised you, after all. You wanted the best drug on Remnant, and you it's here, right before you. All you have to do is suck me off and drink my cum... And you will feel so good you'll never be able to live without it. Do you still want i-"

She couldn't even finish that sentence, before Neon already lowered herself to her knees sucking on that cock vigorously. Neon was shoving down the 15-inch monster without a second thought, pre-cum already oozing out of Emerald's dick down her throat, making her squeal internally. Each time she moved her head up and down, more and more semen escaped, and she began to feel traces of that long lost high reentering her. Emerald grinned, intensifying the sensation with her semblance, making Neon only move her head faster and faster, hungry for the cum that will rock her world.

"MMmmmm" Emerald groaned and came, pouring semen down Neon's awaiting throat. She gulped it down with glee, as her pupils widened, entering a state of nirvana she never felt in her life before. the white liquid oozing through and out of Emerald's dick felt so familiar to Neon, so much so that even though Emerald was still cumming at the moment, that didn't stop Neon from continuing to suck her off, drawing more and more cum out of her, the fumes of her body and the flavor enough to rock her entire body with several orgasm, as hallucinations and sounds of pleasure consumed her mind effortlessly, and Neon fell to the floor, the dick popping out of her mouth with a lot of noise, and she laid there on the carpet, drooling and quivering, a huge, dumb smile on her face.

"That was... AMAZING!" She called out after a minute or so. "I've never felt this good before... I want more of it! I need it!" Neon jumped back up to her knees, trying to shove that giant monster cock down her throat again. However, this time, Emerald held her back, preventing her from getting it.

"So it feels that good huh?..."

"Yes, Yes! More!" Neon couldn't even focus on the words anymore. That cum drained her mind out, and she could feel it pour out of her ears like water, melting away at the sensation. Just like Emerald told her, she grew addicted to it in one fell swoop, after days and days of being conditioned to like it in the first place.

"Then all you have to do is do everything and anything I say... And I'll let you have as much cum as you want. But you wouldn't mind being my little slave for this drugs, right? You don't even have to pay me with money..."

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Neon called out, practically ripping her own clothes off, showing Emerald her petite, yet toned body. "Just make me feel better..."

"Don't worry... That's exactly what I wanted to do." Emerald walked up to her, lifting Neon a little, and while still standing, shoved her entire cock down Neon's pussy, making her yell loudly. Her pussy was used before, that was clear, but nevertheless, it clamped on the dick inside it, tightening itself more than ever, readily happy to feel that cum burst into her. Emerald pressed her own tongue into Neon's mouth, raping her orally, Neon helpless to resist or do anything to stop her, surrendering to her new mistress, and letting her play with her body as she pleased. Emerald grabbed her body, moving it up and down, each thrust feeling more and more tight, as Neon's snatch refused to let go, hungry for the dosage of cum that would erupt in due time.

"Man you're tight... Keep it up, pet. Good girl." Emerald spoke, breaking the dominating kiss for but a brief moment, before lunging back at her, penetrating her mouth with her tongue. Neon couldn't take anymore, and her whole body convulsed as she came again, wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald tightly. Emerald was a wee bit surprised at first, though that passed quite quickly, and she rocked Neon's body a little more, before cumming at last on her own, sending a new load of semen down her pussy. Neon fell to the floor, panting, as the cum gushed out of her pussy like a steam of water, and she reached out with her hand, scooping some of up, bringing it close to her face. The smell alone was enough to send her flying again, but this time, she took it a step further, actually snorting some of the semen.

"EEEEEEE!" She screamed in a high-pitch voice, her whole body twitching and spasming from the feeling washing over her. The dried up cum from earlier had NOTHING on this. Her whole body lost control, and she wet herself right there and then, peeing in front of everyone. All Emerald could do was laugh.

"How pathetic... Just how I love it."

She came in closer, inserting her cock into Neon again, getting hard already, as the cat in heat immediately wrapped her arms around her, seemingly out of instinct. Emerald simply smiled, fucking Neon deeply into the night, enjoying the latest addition to her harem.


	16. Reap The Seeds 2

Emerald started her morning with a ride. Now that she had a cock attached to her body permanently, pumping testosterone into her 24/7, her lust and libido only grew more and more, so much so that the urge to fuck and cum made her practically stop going to lessons days on end, reveling in her slaves at all times. That morning, it was Penny riding her cock, screaming in delight as the shaft entered her artificial womb over and over, cumming inside her non-stop. Since Penny could not get pregnant, Emerald took great pleasure in giving her creampies, filling her up to the level that her stomach began to bulge a little from all of the semen stored inside her.

"Thank you for cumming inside your sex doll again!" Penny cheered starry-eyed as she felt another burst of cum shoot inside her. her pussy clamped tightly around Emerald, begging her for more, and Emerald smiled contently, giving her what she wanted, Penny's head shooting backward in pleasure, reaching her own equivalent of an orgasm, which Emerald programmed into her a while before. Penny fell into Emerald's body, panting heavily, while Emerald's dick slid out of her, still as hard and erect as ever. The day before, Winter brought her, per her request, an experimental stamina boosting drug, which, since taking last night, kept her nice and erect for hours now. No matter how much she came, Emerald didn't seem to grow spent, not even a little. Done with Penny, she shoved her aside, finally getting up, and walking up to Glynda, kneeling in front of her.

"Good morning cow." Emerald grinned at her, taking one of her huge tits, putting the nipple in her mouth, sucking on it, drawing milk.

"Moo..." She conditioned Glynda to reply only with moos to her lately, just to further reiterate she was just an animal for her.

Emerald's dick shivered with satisfaction, drawing on her milk for breakfast. Meanwhile, as she sat down and drank, with her legs open, Neon snuck between her legs, looking up as Emerald, while the cock rested on her face.

"I need some... Please..." Neon looked at her, clearly begging, taking a big whiff of the cock's scent already, making her rolls her eyes back from the high. Emerald nodded, while still suckling, Neon quickly latching to the dick, taking it all the way in with her mouth, until the entire shaft was planted deep down her throat. She felt her gag reflex fight against it, trying to push it out, but her need to get that cum to get high managed to push through it, Neon salivating already from the mere thought of being able to receive the wonderful sensation of eating her mistress' cum. Slowly, she started to move her throat, Emerald herself obviously going to make her work for it, almost feeling the orgasm building up in her dick. As for Emerald herself, she continued to suckle on Glynda's rack peacefully, like a spoiled child given anything she wants, Glynda kneeling obediently, waiting for her to finish drinking her fill, moaning freely while having one of her nipples bitten on rapidly. Emerald adorned her with fake cow ears and a tail a while ago, ordering Glynda to wear them as much as she could, her moans combined with moos as Emerald felt the sweet, warm liquid pour down her throat.

"MmmmmMMMm!" Neon called out, suddenly feeling the huge dick in her mouth cum, sending her entire body into a drug induced orgasm. She spasmed and shook in place, letting the feeling take her away, while her brain turned to mush, and she blacked out from the semen, hallucinating and cumming endlessly. Emerald grinned, using her legs to push Neon from her cock, while finally standing up, a small stream of milk still visible next to her mouth.

"Ah~... Much better..." As she said it, she took Glynda's tit, shoving two fingers into her nipple. Glynda yelped in surprise, as Emerald spread her fingers, creating opening up her nipple, and shoving her cock inside there, letting the tightness massage her dick from all around it. "Amazing... This feels amazing..." Emerald started moaning as well, moving her cock inside Glynda's nipple, fucking her hard. Glynda, unable to do anything while her mistress ravaged her nipple-pussy.

Emerald moved her hips furiously and vigorously, fucking her tit relentlessly. With each thrust, Emerald could have sword Glynda was pulling her in more and more, as if her nipple refused to let her go, drawing her into it as much as she could. Emerald, of course, didn't mind, and continued to let her feral instincts guide her body, as she felt its grasp on her solidify, her mind quickly forgetting everything else around her but fucking. her thrusts became longer and wider, feeling everything inch of her cock come in and out and in and out and in and out...

She gasped, climaxing again, cumming straight into Glynda's boob, filling her up with semen. She reached out with her hands, grabbing her while cumming until she was sure nothing more was left in there.

"Now... Drink it Cow. Drink it!" Emerald quickly went over to the other nipple, inserting her dick into it, starting to move again, while Glynda sheepishly took her own nipple, putting in her mouth, starting to drink up Emerald's semen from out of her nipple, enjoying the taste. Emerald came into her other nipple, jizz coursing from her penis, until both Glynda's boobs were filled to the brim with it. Then, as an added bonus, she pulled it out, laying down, calling Glynda over. Glynda, already knowing what she wanted her to do, went over, both tits gushing with cum, and sandwiched Emerald's dick between her enormous tits moving up and down, pleasuring her, while licking the tip of her dick each time. As she did this, Neon, who somehow managed to recover a little, as well as Penny, went over to her, sucking on both her nipples, drawing her the cum, making Glynda orgasm over and over, while bringing another burst to her mistress, gleefully drinking her cum.

Emerald kept this for a while longer, before growing bored of the three of them. The day was still young, and she had so, so many other slaves to fuck. Passing by Velvet's cage, she looked inside for a brief moment, seeing her rabbit pet pounding Coco, as she usually did. The two of them seemed almost stuck to one another, and Emerald grinned, opening the door, and stepping in. She approached Coco, and while Velvet was on her back, in her endless rut, moving her pussy all across her own dick, Emerald joined in out of nowhere, penetrating Coco's asshole, and fucking her with Velvet. Coco, on her end, was shocked at first, giving a very loud scream, but adjusting rather quickly, her moans only boosted from the intense pleasure coming to her from both the lower holes of her body. She cried and cried, Velvet not even noticing Emerald in her lust induced state, while her dick reached another orgasm, screaming as she filled Coco's womb again, her whole body reaching out and grabbing onto her. Emerald gave her a filling as well, completely plugging her asshole, until Coco collapsed onto her partner, quivering and shaking from the enormous amounts of semen inside her.

"More... I want more..." She almost instinctively took Velvet's dick, trying to slide it inside herself again, though Emerald stopped her at the last moment, giving her a gleeful grin.

"Nah-ah-ah... Now it's MY turn..." She flipped Coco on her back, penetrating her in one go, Coco wrapping her legs around her mistress, as Emerald started to move, making sure to penetrate her womb with each thrust, much to Coco's delight.

"Yes! Yes! More! Please!" Coco screamed and begged for more each time she felt the whole tip of her mistress' giant cock dominantly enter her womb, reclaiming it as its own again and again. All her eyes saw was pure white, and her mind was completely blank, being fucked again and again over the past couple days. In fact, in a way, her body was completely accustomed to being fucked, and now she couldn't even think about anything else. It was her place, her role in life, to be fucked. She could only be happy if a dick was plugging her, moving inside her, and eventually cumming inside her. Coco shouted again feeling another wave of hot, sticky cum gush inside her, and her whole body went numb, happy and fulfilled. Emerald leaned down, pressing tongue against her mouth, kissing her while moving in again, not giving Coco even a second to rest, as the brown-haired diva's mind completely exploded, and she became nothing more than a puppet. she didn't even try and push her own tongue into Emerald's mouth, the ebony goddess much too powerful for her. Instead, she was simply contact letting her play with her mouth as she saw fit, Emerald doing so gladly, practically fucking her throat with her tongue while fucking her pussy with her cock.

Emerald thrust herself into Coco faster and faster, quickly reaching another pleasuring orgasm. This time however, instead of giving it to her deep inside her, she pulled out, cumming on Coco, covering her entire body with her load. Coco smiled faintly, as she felt it hit her skin, Velvet drawn to the scent, coming over and licking her rapidly, getting hard again. Emerald got up, looking outside the door for a brief moment, before seeing Neo, passing by, most likely looking for her. She shivered with cold again, and Emerald had to fuck her periodically to make her feel better. She decided to surprise her, however, and lunged at her from the door, pinning Neo down, a cruel smile on her face. Neo, on her end, simply hugged Emerald as tight as her petite body possibly let her, trying to warm herself up. She started to grind against Emerald's dick, now planted between their stomachs, moaning freely as she did. Emerald didn't waste much time, Neo's begging eyes far too much to look at, and moved her hips a little outward, inserting herself fully into Neo, a visible bulge now apparent in her belly. The instant she felt it fully inside her, Neo almost immediately calmed down, the walls of her pussy trying to keep her mistress' cock inside her as much as possible, never willing to let go.

Fucking Neo didn't really require much movement. She was so desperate for warmth, she always did her best to keep Emerald's member inside her at all times, gently resting on top of her, Emerald laying on her back. Neo had a dumb smile on her face, drooling a little, before Emerald realized she was salivating, and gave her a smack on the face, starting to pull out.

"Who told you you could spit on ME!" Emerald grew impatient, and now only had the tip of her cock inside Neo, the rest of it out. Neo waved her head rapidly, begging for the pleasure and ecstasy, not daring to cross her mistress again and act on her own whim. After Emerald made sure no punishment was needed, she instead of pulled Neo for a kiss, fully penetrating her again. Neo's eyes rolled back into her eye sockets, simply resting on top of Emerald, as the latter let her specially trained pussy pleasure her, going all the way. She felt the orgasm coming closer and closer, but instead of telling Neo about it, she decided to keep it a surprise again, kissing her passionately, wrapping her arms around her body, while rolling the two of them around, Neon now being on her back. She instantly wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald as well, clinging to her heat and warmth, as another climax came around to her. This time, however, unlike previous orgasms she had, Neo's tightness had another function to it, and cumming inside her was slow, to say the least. Now, she felt a slow, steady stream of cum leave her dick, filling up Neo slowly, who clung to her like a child, wanting more warmth. Emerald groaned and moaned, the orgasm proving much more pleasurable than she imagined, while Neo's tight meat hole continued to massage her, until it was done. Neo now had a visible bulge of cum in her stomach, and Emerald, slowly pulling out, saw how it started to drop, Neo shoving a fat dildo down her pussy to keep the cum and its heat inside her.

"Good girl." Emerald got up, looking for someone else to fuck, while her next target came in sight shortly after, as Winter herself walked by, bowing on her knees to Emerald as per instructed.

"Good morning sir. Would you like to use me?"

"Hmm... Of course. You know what to do." Emerald grinned, and Winter sat on her ass, bringing her legs. Emerald sat down as well, and Winter put her feet on Emerald's cock, moving herself up and down gently as she did. She became quite skilled at this with her legs, and Emerald grinned in satisfaction to her skill level, Winter already making her cum, spraying fresh semen all over her.

"Tell me... How does it taste?" Emerald asked, pretty much already knowing the answer. Winter happily scooped some semen that fell close to her mouth with her tongue, drawing it into her mouth, and swallowing it.

"It's delicious sir... As always." Winter licked her lips eagerly, scooping up some more and eating it. Emerald grinned, and quickly jumped her, pushing Winter to the ground, penetrating her. The specialist had a most amazing body, toned and trained to perfection beforehand, so Emerald could take it as roughly on her as she wanted, ravaging Winter to her delight. Winter, of course, showed no signs of resistance, knowing never to upset her commander, as emerald came again, this time inside her, adding to the protein coating her skin from the inside. "Thank you sir..." Winter mumbled absently, feeling the cum course inside her.

After that, Emerald got up, heading to her private bedroom. She had a special plan for that day, a new way to use her semblance, and the perfect test subject for it, and she couldn't want, having been warmed up by the rest. She entered the bedroom, Ruby tied and blindfolded on the bed, smiling and waiting eagerly.

"Goddess... My Goddess... Please fuck me my Goddess..." She continued to mutter to herself, waiting.

"Right here..." Emerald climbed onto the bed, pulling Ruby in, laying on her back. She removed Ruby's blindfold, looking at her silver eyes. Ruby smiled back, obedient and willing, as Emerald lifted her slightly, inserting the full extent of her shaft into Ruby's pussy, making her gasp in pleasure. Emerald already heard the rumors about it, but now... She was going to see if it was for real.

"Move."

"Yes my goddess!" Ruby, in a desperate effort to please her mistress, started to grind against her cock, pleasuring it. Emerald smirked, and started to use her semblance, tapping into her lust and libido, effectively affecting Ruby's senses, making her much more sensitive, and she soon reached an orgasm, spraying love juice all over the bed. Emerald didn't let up, pushing on her mind even harder, making Ruby cum with almost every single thrust against her dick. She came so much her mind blanked out, and she couldn't even comprehend what was going around her anymore.

"What do you want?!" Emerald shouted at her, making Ruby's entire body shiver.

"Cum! I want your cum your goddess!" Ruby yelled back at the top of her lungs.

"Say it again!" Emerald triggered her semblance anew.

"Cum!" The moment Ruby said it, an insanely intense orgasm washes over her, and her head was shot back, eyes rolled up.

"Again!" Emerald gave her a powerful thrust of her own, feeling her cock starting to reach another orgasm.

"Cum! Cum! Cum!" Ruby yelled it over and over, each orgasm more powerful than the last. The pleasure was so great the word was etched in her mind, and all Ruby could do was get drowned in an endless cycle of saying what she wanted and cumming again and again.

"LET ME HEAR YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Emerald gave it one last push, weighing in the full might of her mental dominion on Ruby.

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!" Ruby shouted, and as the most powerful climax she had ever experienced hit her, something inside her flared up, her eyes flaring white light, as streams of light burst from her silver eyes. The orgasm, combined with the sensation of her soul burning with life and passion, reverberated back to Emerald, who came as well, loading Ruby's womb with the biggest load of sperm she had ejaculated that day.

Emerald fell back a little, finally showing some hints of being tired. Ruby, still bound, fell on top of her, blacked out, but smiling, with Emerald's dick still deep inside her. Emerald, now wanting to rest a bit, closed her eyes for a brief while, her cock still inside Ruby's pussy, drifting off, dreaming about the next day in her special little heaven.


	17. Militia and Melanie Malachite

Emerald walked around Vale's industrial district, looking for, well, slaves. While her current Harem was much bigger than before, that insatiable lust inside her demanded more females to worship her body and do her bidding. She entered a certain club, looking around, the dance floor packed full, as it usually did, and Emerald glanced over the girls dancing. Some were pretty, but nothing to admire, before two stylish females, looking oddly similar, caught her attention. One wearing white, one wearing red, the Malachite were truly a sight to behold, tearing the dance floor apart with their slim, sexy bodies. Emerald licked her lips, she had found herself not only a fitting pair to dominate, but also a challenge. dealing with two minds at the same time was hardly easy for her, at best, and she knew she had to be extra careful, last one could slip away, dragging the other with her. She contemplated on how to drag them to the side, thinking about various plots and schemes, before realizing: She WAS in a bar... Might as well use it.

She smirked slightly, going towards the bar itself, where the bartender, a relatively young looking man for this occupation with a suit and a goatee, was wiping a glass of wine. She smirked a little, giving him a glance, waiting until she got his attention.

"So... Those two. What can you tell me about them?" She pointed to the two sisters.

"They work here. Whatever funny thing you THINK you're going to do, forget about it." His tone was decisive, gruff and absolute, but she wouldn't let that sort of talk stop her.

"Oh yeah? What do they do here then? Those two look like your average whores if you ask me."

He turned to her, looking unamused, and visibly not having her shit.

"Look, I don't care for your shit, alright? I have this place to run, and I need those two for security. You try something, and you'll have them alright. With blades down your throat."

She laughed internally. By the end of that night, ONE of them was going to have a sword down her throat all right. However, he obviously proved a problem. She could easily drug the two of them and take them away, but with someone else snooping around looking for her, she could easily get dragged into something much too troublesome. She pondered what to do, before smirking, as an idea formed in her head.

She quietly tapped into her semblance, while ordering a drink.

'You're not satisfied with those two anymore.'

She sipped on her drink, watching as his cleaning was interrupted but a rogue thought, slowly creeping into his mind. She kept at it, giving him small talk every now and again, all the while observing the two dance. Their arithmetically moving asses and tight, tight outfits made quite the spectacle, and she could barely wait anymore to that moment when the two of them kneel before her, shameless and obedient. However, that would come in time. First, she'd need to convince Mr. Junior over there to allow her to get away with it. She didn't need some asshole chasing her down, in the end.

"So those two do security... Why would you hire two little girls to do that anyway? Sounds like a risky employment."

He shrugs. "They do their job and ask for drinks and such for payment. Then again... They might be a little more hassle for their buck. Damn kids..." He seems lost in thought, as her semblance affects him more and more, and Emerald switched suggestions, turning into another type of command.

'You don't feel like hiring them anymore.'

She kept it going for a little while longer, men like him being a lot easier to work around, and after a minute or two, he turned to her, for Emerald's surprise.

"Hey... Those two. What did you plan for them?"

"Nothing much, just a roofie and a private room." She didn't even need to lie, men like him most likely did the same when they were younger.

"...Whatever. Those two have been a pain in my ass for quite a while now anyway. Time they learned to fend for themselves. But I ain't helping you with this shit. Got it?"

"Just get me a pair of glasses... And I'll take it from there." She smirked a little, as the man brewed her two martinis, and Emerald slipped something into both of them, looking towards the two. She focused her mind, clearing it, and activated her semblance, aiming at the two of them at the same time.

'You want a drink.'

She tried to keep it going for as long as she could, which wasn't long, two minds at the same time being quite exerting for her, though she didn't need to do it for much. Soon enough, the twins, walking in almost unison, approached the bar, thinking the drinks were for them from the barman.

"Like" "Thanks."

The two of them took the martinis, drinking all of them. Emerald made her move the moment the did, the drugs already numbing them, approaching the two soon to be whores for her private use, and just talking to them.

"Hello..." She said, a sly grin spreading on her face. They stared at her, unsure if someone even spoke to them at that moment. She triggered her semblance, emanating a simple command to the two of them.

'get up, and follow me.'

"Yes..." The two of them complied, and stood up, just as Emerald commanded. She was actually quite surprised, seeing as their drugged selves were MUCH easier to manipulate and control. Hell, at this rate she might not even need to do anything special, just tell them what to do directly. She initiated the next command, while leading them away from Junior's club, walking the streets of Vale.

'You will do anything I tell you verbally.'

"Yes..." They repeated in that monotonous tone.

"Good. Now, you little cunts, shut up, and follow me." Emerald started to walk, as the drug-fueled trance dragged the two twins around with her, keeping them standing, as they walked straight into Beacon. Emerald led them to her little private dorm room, while a harem wide orgy was going on, and she opened the door, letting the two in. Ruby, first to notice, dashed over with her semblance, holding on to Emerald, grinding her pussy on her mistress' body.

"Are they going to join us MistrESS!?" Yang asked, just a whip came from Winter's hand on her ass, making her scream in delight, moaning in pleasure, drooling a little. Emerald simply smirked.

"Oh yes... They will be soon. You two." She turned to them. "Strip, fully. Time for me to enjoy this..."

"Yes..." The two started taking their clothes off, until they were finally completely naked, and ready.

Emerald took her place at that throne she had constructed in her dorm lounge, Cinder taking it and letting Emerald sit on her, feeling her smooth skin pressed against her own. Her cock was already erect and ready, and she saw the two sluts she brought in, signalling with her finger for them, telling them to come close.

"Come now... I wanna see those mouths in action. Make your mistress cum."

They nodded, still completely drugged out, and came to her, kneeling. Melanie opened her mouth, shoving Emerald's cock down her throat, sucking on it, while Militia got under the dick, tending to Emerald's pussy, licking her tenderly. They moved, just like in their dance, in complete unison, pleasuring both her ends at the same time, Emerald letting her moans out, the entire harem reverberating to her pleasure, as if the sheer fact she was stimulated made the rest of them quiver in pleasure as well.

Melanie's throat was tight, wet, and almost vacuum like. No matter how much she sucked, Emerald could feel her cock dragging down more and more down her throat, even going all the way in, as she seemingly didn't gag. Emerald's eyes lit up in curiosity, putting her hand on Melanie's head, shoving her entire cock down her throat, and keeping her stuck like this, while Militia started shoving her tongue into her pussy, licking her more and more, drinking her girl cum. Melanie started choking a little, but Emerald didn't care. For her, those two were just drugged out junkie bitches, and all she wanted out of them was a good fuck when it suits her.

Militia brought her closer and closer to an orgasm. Emerald moaned more vigorously, while Melanie started losing conscious, though her lips curling upwards showed she defiantly enjoyed this. Emerald closed her legs, trapping Militia close to her pussy as well, before snapping her fingers, feeling a little thirsty.

"Milk!" She called, in an authoritative tone, and Glynda ran up to her, with a tit already ready, pointing the nipple towards her mouth. Emerald took it, sucking on her, drinking her warm, delicious milk, while feeling an orgasm building up more and more, just from the two twins continuously pleasuring her gentiles.

Then, all of a sudden, she came, a certain threshold passed from the two of them. Semen flew out of her throat, pouring down Melanie's mouth, as she screamed and moaned, trying to resist helplessly, the drugs in her systems making it nigh impossible, until she could take no longer, passing out from the sheer amount of semen gagging her. Militia, as if feeling her sister's climax and fainting, lost herself as well, cumming violently, before losing consciousness, still with her mouth stuck all around Emerald's pussy.

Uncoiling her legs from around the two, she had Yang and Pyrrha carry them to her personal bed, one of sheets instead of naked slaves serving as her pillows. In their unconscious state, Emerald found it much easier to manipulate the two of them at the same time, having no resistance whatsoever to work against, as she implemented a bunch of commands to permanentize their new state and life.

'You two are my slaves. You chose this life, and you will do anything I say, because you want to.'

'You find pleasure in each other and me. You want to fuck each other at any given moment when I'm not fucking any of you.'

'You don't need to think for yourselves. I will be doing all of the thinking for you.'

She had the two of them lay on the bed, her semblance doing its work quite quick, as she saw that even in their sleep, the two sisters wrapped arms around each other, kissing, and rubbing their pussies on each other's legs. She chuckled slightly, before turning to the rest of her harem, ravaging them for the rest of the night.

* * *

When Emerald woke up from her regular bed, many of her pets servicing as her mattress and pillows, she heard two other voices moaning from the side. She got up, walking towards her latest conquest, only to see Melanie and Militia scissoring each other furiously, cumming together at the same time. The screamed in delight, as Emerald cleared her throat, with her morning wood already visible.

"Spread your legs." She spoke almost monotone, and the two sisters immediately did as she commanded, each laying on the sheets, with one leg on the bed and one lifted high into the air, wet and waiting for their new mistress to fuck them silly.

"Now... Who shall I fuck first..." She pondered, and the two started to get desperate.

"Me! Fuck me!" Militia called first, shaking her pussy around a little, in an attempt to entice her.

"No! Fuck me first instead!" Melanie joined in soon after, trying to get her attention as well. Emerald thought for a while more, before sticking her cock inside Militia and shoving a fat dildo into Melanie's cunt, to at least shut her up until she was done with her sister.

"Now now... Did your parents never teach you how to share? Kiss your sister Militia. Show her you still love her."

Militia, without even giving it a second thought, shoved her tongue into her sister's throat, the two twins kissing furiously and passionately while Emerald thrust into her like mad.

She came but a few short minutes later, filling Militia up with warm, white semen. She screamed in pleasure, emptying an entire load, before pulling out her entire shaft covered in white.

"Clean me off." She turned to Melanie, who eagerly swallowed her cock again, bobbing her head up and down, almost begging for a load to swallow with her eyes. Meanwhile, Emerald gestured to Militia, who got a strap on ready, straddling her sister, and fucking her doggy style while she sucked off their mistress.

"Cumiiiing!" Emerald didn't hold back, her massive stamina letting her cum over and over, forcing more cum into Melanie's throat. She pulled out, still hard, Melanie how having a mouth stuffed with warm jizz, she was about to swallow and enjoy, before Emerald stopped her at the last second.

"What did I say about sharing?..." She said impatiently, as Melanie came to her twin, shoving her mouth into Militia's, and sharing the cum with her, eating it happily, as she and her sister melted into another kiss with one another, Militia having a thick dildo deep in her sister's cunt. Emerald watched them fuck for a while, before an idea passed through her head, taking some more of the cock serum Winter gave her, ordering the two to lay down with their legs spread.

They did as she commanded, and Emerald injected their clit, the Malachite sisters screaming and losing their minds at the indescribable pleasure, as Emerald started teasing their clits, and each of them grew a cock, around the same size.

"Now... fuck each other." She grabbed their cocks, stroking them a little, stimulating the two, as instincts took over their bodies, and the two sisters laid on their side, with cocks ready to penetrate one another.

"Now... Confess your love." She wanted a show, and a show was what she was going to get.

"Melanie... I love you... Please bear my child..." Militia almost cried, barely able to contain herself.

"Me too Militia... I want to be inside you... I want to fuck you..." Melanie panted heavily, as their cocks came closer and closer to each other's pussies, Emerald calling Blake over, the cat faunus walking on all fours, as she shoved her cock down Blake's mouth, sheathing her dick in something, while watching the two sisters closer and closer to fucking each other.

And in one glorious motion, the two sisters inserted themselves into one another at the same time, both penetrating and being penetrated by their twin.

The pleasure they got out of it was out of this world. They immediately locked lips in a kiss, moving their hips on and on, as the two lost sight of anything else in the world but each other's pussies, and the cumming that was about to come soon. They both could feel it; an orgasm was approaching, and the more they pleased with mistress with their incestuous fucking, the closer it got.

Emerald smirked, reaching an orgasm of her own, before opening her mouth.

"Cum!"

They screamed into each other's mouths, cumming for the first time with their cocks and, as well as their pussies, gushing semen into one another at the same time. Emerald came as well, filling up Blake's throat, while the twins before her came deep into one another, eager to get each other pregnant. In fact, with the amount of semen they brought out, Emerald was almost sure they already did. The thought in impregnating her slaves was quite appealing to her, and Emerald decided to give it some more thought later, but for now, watching the two sisters continuously thrust into one another, even after cumming, was enough fun.

She continued to watch them ravage each other, under her absolute control, already considering who should she claim next...


	18. Raven Branwen

The twins proved to be quite fun toys to play with, or so Emerald thought, at least. The two of them had basically the same body type and pussies, and they were usually paired together, making sex with them seem a lot like sex with the same person, doubled over, which, in Emerald's mind, was quite fun, watching the sisters whip or rape or suck each other off, all the while forcing them to pleasure her first and foremost. Of course, after the time they had being dominated, and cumming inside each other, each of them, in fact, carried the other's child. All the more slaves for her pleasure and delight, once they are born and properly raised as her cumsluts, of course.

However, that morning, when she woke up, she had Yang, her masochistic slut, suck her off in the morning. She slowly opened her eyes, Glynda's breasts being the perfect pillows, and looked over, at Yang, being hard at work at pleasing her dick. She reached out, Cinder already there, with a crop for her to use, and she gave Yang a powerful smack on the ass, making her yelp and moan at the same time.

"M-Morning mistress!" She called out, and immediately resumed shoving Emerald's cock down her mouth, not wanting to displease her mistress, who came shortly after, covering Yang, a bit of herself, and the slaves on which she laid on with her cum. The girls cheered, breakfast served, as all of her slaves rushed over, to eat her cum, sharing it in kissing, swallowing it with glee, and even fighting over more of it, here and there.

"Now now... Don't worry my little sluts; there's a lot more to come." She got up, walking over to a large tub, and with Yang's help, came a few more times, before the whole thing was full.

"Breakfast is served!" She called, and all sixteen of her slaves, including Penny even, ran over, shoving their pretty little mouths into the cum, drinking it gladly, some cumming from the sheer notion of being able to drink their mistress' essence. As it was Yang's turn today to stick to her, and please her all day long, Emerald lifted her up, and pressed her close, shoving fingers into her pussy casually. She enjoyed this, the ability to play with someone's body while casually talking to them, like it wasn't any big deal.

"So, slave... I have a question for you." She sat down on Nora's back, who bent down to be a chair for her on the spot, all the while pinching Yang's clit quite strongly, sending pain and pleasure all over her body.

"Y-Yes mistress?... Mm!..." Yang tried to concentrate, but as Emerald pretty much wanted she could barely do that.

"Tell me... Your mother. Raven Branwen. Have you even found her?" Her mind drifted to Yang's mother. She never actually saw the woman, but from what she heard from Cinder back at the day she was one hell of a fuck. Interest started piquing her mind. A new slave to be hers and hers alone forming quite quickly.

"N-No Mistress... I-I did not... P-Please, punish me mistress..." Yang ground her pussy against Emerald's leg, expecting a lash, which came shortly after, in the form of a painful pinch to her clit, making Yang spasm in orgasm almost on the spot.

"Well... I want her. Get her for me, and I'll enslave her. Do that, and I'll tie you up and let her ravish your body all you want. Got it?"

"Yes mistress! Of course mistress!" Yang almost cheered in place, another spanking hitting her already slightly red ass, causing her to orgasm, but just a little.

"How you enjoyed this... Cause you'll get a lot more once I have my new pet." Emerald got up, and walked over to Weiss, fucking her instead for the moment. She had everything set, and now, all she had left to do is let Yang reach out to find her mother, and from there, the fun would begin...

LINEBREAK

It took Yang several days of whoring herself and doing anything her mistress told her to find the information. Raven was, in fact, around Vale, traveling the city for the past week or so. She reported to her mistress, who had a very pleased smile on her face, while preparing to intercept Raven, whipping Yang for each piece of information she could bring, only making her more excited to dig for more. At the end of the fifth day, Emerald had enough information to act. She knew where Raven was sleeping, how to get there, where she was usually seen, and so, went on her way, preparing the best tool possible to draw a mother back to her child

Guilt.

She finally spotted Raven, the tall woman with pitch-black hair and a red kimono. Getting within safe range of her semblance, Emerald started fucking with Raven, ever so slightly, by implementing the first command to her mind:

'You miss your daughter.'

Of course, that command did not come without visuals. She started manipulating her sight as well, making her see Yang's younger-self running around in children across the street, hallucinations sneaking their way into her subconscious, as Raven saw her daughter, running around and playing, more and more. The woman, stern and cold, didn't show anything much on the exterior, but Emerald could tell this was affecting her. She started pausing, ever so slightly, with another Yang ran around the street, playing. She started looking over her shoulder, perhaps now she was behind her, Emerald creating the perfect scenery with her very mind.

The day went on, Emerald taking a break here and there, but Yang's information proved itself useful and accurate. She had a good grasp on what Raven was doing, and where she was going to go, and so, having easy access to her mind with her semblance was quite easy to achieve. The more Raven walked the streets, the more she saw them. Yangs, running amok, playing and cheering, before Emerald went over to the next phase of her plan, with a nigh sadistic smirk on her face.

'You worry about her.'

The illusions started to change in form. Now, instead of Yang, being playful and happy, she started to cry in front of Raven's eyes, begging for her mother, pleading for her warmth and touch. Raven tried to shake the images away, but no matter where she looked, all she could see was Yang, in one position or another, searching. She could even hear their cries, as they begged for her to come back, Emerald making up memories and fabrications to keep Raven away from finding solace at all.

Then, came the final strike. Emerald was building this up, and over the span of a few hours, she managed to make Raven practically paranoid about walking around, crying Yangs filling up her eyes, even behind that mask.

'You feel guilty about leaving her behind.'

And then, the Yangs started vanishing. Emerald didn't put any special attention on how and where, but they kept going away, until Raven was fully alone. She waited until her semblance did its work, and before long, Raven now stood in the middle of the street, motionless, finally the guilt eating her alive. Now was the time to strike, and all she needed was to get one last Yang to meet her.

Raven looked up. In front of her, a vision of her daughter, no longer a child, but a fully grown teen, stood, smiling. Raven reached out, but the Yang raised her hand to stop her, while she started to vanish, saying to her one thing and one thing alone.

"You know where to come to find me, mom..."

And as she finished that sentence, Emerald's final illusion vanished, and Raven was left alone again, as Emerald made her way back to Beacon, a fun, fun day waiting for her tomorrow.

* * *

The next evening, just as Emerald predicted, Raven came directly to Beacon, seeking her daughter. After a 'short' conversation with Glynda, who pointed her in the right direction, of course, Raven made her way through Beacon's dorms, headed to the top floor, where Emerald's little suite resided. In the dorm itself, the usual orgy went on as usual, just as Emerald wanted, waiting for the right moment.

And then, a knock was heard on the door.

The identity of this person was obvious to her. She had already planned how it would all go down, and so, with a whip in her hands, she gestured to Yang to speak, while giving her a red mark on her ass.

"Who IIIS It?!..." Yang tried to speak like normal, instead moaning and groaning from the pain and pleasure, brought down by her mistress. Raven tried to open the door, not really saying anything, and Emerald grinned, and phase two began.

Yang got up, and went on her knees and arms, a fitting stool for her mistress. Emerald grinned, and took her seat on top of her, gagging her mouth, while Yang started to make her way towards the door, while passing the rest of the harem. As they reached, Emerald looked through the peeping hole, only to see Raven, without her mask and weapon, just standing there, waiting. She grinned, opening the door, as Raven gasped in shock to see her daughter being as shameless as this.

"Oh? Didn't Glynda tell you?..." Emerald looked her, dead in the eye, as Raven stumbled back a little.

"W-What have you done to her?!" She cried angrily, and Emerald replied calmly, nearly monotone.

"Oh, I merely showed her her true self, like I did many others after her. Now, she serves me, as my masochistic slave, only here for my own pleasure." Emerald's voice went down to a hushed down, sinister and cruel. "Tell me... Don't you feel horrible, for allowing her to fall like this? Don't you feel like a shitty parent, for seeing your little Yang turn into a sex slave?"

Raven stepped back. She was right, Raven wasn't meant to be a parent. She was a failure and a disgrace.

"...Become my slave too." Emerald told her, while emanating another command.

'You MUST make this up to your daughter. You deserve punishment.'

Raven's knees practically glued themselves to one another, shaking in agony. She saw Yang, her only daughter, beg to Emerald to spank and hurt her some more, wriggling her ass as she did. That girl was right. Raven deserved punishment for how she treated her in the past.

"...Fine..." Raven's voice was weak, feeble and broken. "If I want to make it up to Yang... Use me as you see fit."

"Then come inside and strip. Clothes are not allowed in my little domain." Emerald moved out of the way, and Raven entered the carnal festival that was Emerald's harem. She stripped down, as instructed, and Emerald walked over, handing her a whip, as Yang went over, presenting her mother her shaven ass and pussy. Emerald whispered to her ear.

"Now... Whip her ass."

Raven could hardly believe what she heard. "..What?"

"Look at her..." Emerald said, as Yang waved her ass back and forth.

"Come onnnn moooommmm! Do iiiiiit!... Just spank me already and make my ass all red and hot... It feels so GOOOOD!... I love it when mistress rapes my ass and spanks me HARDDD!" She shook her ass even harder, and Emerald closed in on the confused mother, whispering to her.

"Come on... Do it. Don't you see how desperately she needs to be punished? All that time she was such a BAD girl... How about her mother discipline her a little..." She said, clearly enjoying this, as another thought crept into Raven's mind.

'You need to punish her. She didn't find you.'

Slowly, her guilt turned into rage. She raised her hand higher, Yang only growing more excited at the sight. Is that what her daughter was now? Just another pervert? Emerald was right, Raven had to do something. She had to teach Yang a lesson, and she was going to whip her ass until it was bright red.

She lashed once, and yang groaned in pleasure, her pussy already soaking wet.

"More Mother! MORE! Please!" She flaunted her ass about over and over, needing more pain to feel good, while Raven brought her hand anew, punishing her daughter some more.

"Good... Now hold still..." Emerald took her cock in her hands, and while Raven was busy whipping Yang, slid her cock into Raven's pussy, somehow looser than she imagined, but pleasant nonetheless.

"Come on!..." She gave Raven a swat on the ass of her own, and started thrusting into her, while playing with Raven's boobs. "Don't you want to punish her some more?!..."

Raven whipped Yang, over and over. Her lashes were hard, absolute, and relentless.

"YES! AH! MORE MOM! MORE!" Yang shouted with each crack of the whip, the pain numbing her already, and yet she couldn't get enough of it. Her back, ass, and even pussy were all equally treated, and Emerald had the fun of her life watching Raven ravage her daughter, all the while cumming inside her pussy, filling her up with sperm.

"Mmm... You're not that bad. Now..." Emerald snapped her finger, and Yang got up, barely walking, before returning with a syringe. Emerald told Raven to hold in place, while Yang injected her clit, and before long, Raven had a dick of her own, erect and hot from her daughter stimulating her. "Teach her a lesson she will never forget!..." Emerald whispered to her, while pushing on her mind with her semblance as well, slowly guiding Raven towards Yang's awaiting asshole. As she got close enough. Raven bent over a little, and stuck her dick up Yang's asshole, as she screamed in pleasure.

"THANK YOUUUUUU!" Orgasm took her body, and Yang convulsed in place, unable to control herself, grunting and moaning from the new sensations washing over her, not used to having a penis of her own.

"Such a... BAD daughter... You deserve this for not finding me..." Raven grunted again, ramming her cock in and out, fucking Yang relentlessly, who cried in a blissful mixture of pleasure and pain, as Raven gradually lost her sanity to her orgasms, combined with Emerald both fucking her and using her semblance to fuck her head, quite literally, as Raven lost perception of time, becoming more and more addicted to the act of fucking Yang and punishing her.

"Raven... Please punish me too... I've also been a bad girl..." Ruby came over, and presented her ass to her, begging for a good spanking as well. Raven looked back, her new headmistress nodding.

"Go ahead... She DID disappoint Summer, after all. She deserves it..." Raven took the whip anew, giving Ruby a good smack on her ass, making it hot red, and she fell over, tearing up, but smiling widely

"Fank yuu Raben..." She mumbled incoherently, as more lashes came upon her ass, making her squeal. By now, Raven was mostly gone. Between fucking her daughter's ass with a cock, Emerald raping her mind with lust and commands, and watching her own child beg for more, she snapped, simply thrusting her thoughts away, completely given now to the insatiable lust her mistress commanded.

"MMmmmmm!" Emerald yelped, and came, directly into Raven's pussy. She felt cum flow inside her some more, making her melt away in pleasure, cumming into Yang as well, who cried 'thank you!' over and over, her mind completely blank and docile, like a good slave.

"Oh I'm going to have fun with you around... You can keep fucking her for now. Meanwhile..." Emerald pulled out, and immediately got someone else to stuff her cock in. "I'm going to think who's coming next..."


	19. Summer Rose

The days, as usual, flowed smoothly for Emerald. With Raven now as one of her bitches, she took a habit of watching incest acts happen more and more around her, with the Malachite twins now pregnant with each other's child, Raven ravishing Yang's ass and pussy on a daily basis, and Winter training her sister to be a more effective whore for her mistress, all seemed to go well. Of course, the rest of her harem did not receive less attention due to this, and she continued to fuck each of them as she saw fit, coming up with more and more lewd and kinky things to try. Lately, however, her attention was directed at Ruby, her whoreshipper and faithful slut.

On a rather slow day, with her cock deep in Ruby's pussy, while stroking a cock she game the little silver eyed slut, she felt as happy as she possibly could. She didn't even bother going to classes anymore, using Glynda to pretty much let them do as they pleased. In fact, she was already using her influence over Beacon to introduce a few changes to how the school worked, namely starting to depart males to the other schools. It took her a few weeks of course, of arranging meetings for Glynda and then using her semblance to manipulate others into her own whims, making them agree to things that quite honestly no sane person would ever agree to. But, in the end, she didn't care. She wanted more pussies to fuck, and making Beacon her personal playground for that seemed like a spectacular idea. She came into Ruby again, screaming with joy, as Ruby leaned on her, teasing her nipples.

And then, a knock was heard on the door.

Emerald immediately jumped and looked at the door suspiciously. It was impossible; no one should have known about this place, unless she told them. The sheer fact that someone would come over to her very room was unheard of, which only made her more and more suspicious and worried. Getting caught was out of the option, and she already had enough power figures under her control to ensure no policing force on the planet could ever even catch on to her. However, she couldn't just leave it like that. Whoever they are, they most like knew about her. Otherwise, they wouldn't have come.

She opened the door, looking right in front of her, seeing no one. Of course, hints of a figure bowing down caught her attention, so she looked down, only to see a female figure already kneeling in front of her, with her head touching the floor. Whoever they were, it seemed that they either really wanted to be dominated, or at the very least thought that Emerald was already their mistress, not that she complained.

"Rise." She assumed the guide of a goddess once more, waiting to see their face, she the female rose up, staring at her with silver eyes, much like her little whoreshipper, which she was quite busy fucking to submission up until this moment. She stood up on her feet, slightly taller than her counterpart, visibly older as well. Her body was quite attractive and full in just the right places, though Emerald still needed to make sure of a few things before she indulged in this woman.

"Yes my goddess." She spoke with a serene, honest voice. Emerald started at her a little, still not fully buying it, but if this woman wanted to be her slave, who was she to refuse?

"What is your name slave."

"Summer Rose, my goddess."

To the sound of the name, Ruby reacted almost immediately, rushing over and trying to reach out to her, Emerald stopping her back at the last second. She knew who Summer was, having investigated Raven's team prior when Qrow was a problem for them. And if there was one thing she knew, it was that Summer Rose is DEAD. Seeing the woman like this, answering her physical description to perfection, was quite s strange case, which she did not anticipate.

"Impossible. You should be dead."

"I came back. I saw your light, and my daughter with you, and it brought me back. At that moment, I knew. I knew I was brought back by my daughter's goddess to be her pet as well." She returned to bowing down, obedient and willing. "Please let me worship you with my daughter, my goddess."

A sly grin spread across Emerald's face. What could be considered a divine angel was now on her doorstep, begging to be her slave. A spirit, bound by the lust of her daughter, now bound to her as well as her servant. The thoughts of what to do with her already started to run across her mind, though Emerald wanted to make sure of one last thing: That she was actually ALIVE. Emerald had to interest in walking corpses after all, and so, about five minutes later, she, Glynda and Ruby all set in the infirmary, where they did the most basic test they could think of, pricking her skin and seeing if her blood was there, and that it indeed had her genes in it. As for Ruby, who was needed to verify this, she sat giddy and jumpy in her place, happiness and eternal gratitude spread across her face.

"The results are in Mistress." Cinder, who was assigned the nurse for the purpose of this, came out, wearing a slutty nurse outfit, the vibrator stuck in her pussy not even hidden. "This woman is indeed Summer Rose. There's no doubt about it."

With this conformation, she hurried to seal the deal, reaching out to the awaiting Summer, and pressing her lips against hers. Summer didn't resist in the least, letting Emerald take her will away, the soft, plump cushions of soft flesh welcoming her in. There was no doubt about it; she was alive. Invading her mouth with her tongue, Emerald toyed with her. The former huntress held not a shred of resistance, quivering and shivering in place almost immediately. It was as if her entire mind was rewired already for pleasing her goddess, not that Emerald objected. Pressing against her a little more, Emerald's hand reached out to her crotch, fingering Summer idly while playing with her tongue, making her cum after a few short moments. Finally breaking the kiss, she pulled back, to see her face bright red, panting heavily, though her eyes still held the same obedient look to them. She led the group back to her dorm, where the rest of her slaves were busy as ever indulging in one another's flesh, as she dismissed Glynda and Cinder, and turned to Summer.

"Very good my pet. Now... Swear your oath to me. Pledge yourself entirely to my being, so that you may never go astray. Let this promise etch itself on your very soul, forever and more."

"...Thank you, my one and only goddess." Summer's pussy dripped a little to the sound of those words alone, and she kneeled anew, opening her mouth.

"I, Summer Rose, am but merely my Goddess' tool for pleasure. Her word is law, her body my temple, and I must worship her with all of my being. Today, I return to life, and give that life away for my Goddess' pleasure. May she use me as she sees fit, no action too deprived, no word too dirty. I am nothing more than her slave. And I am as happy as I ever will." She looked up, staring directly into Emerald's eyes, begging for her reward. Emerald, on a whim really, tapped into her semblance, peering down her mind. What she saw was complete and utter devotion to her, without a single shred of resistance. Summer as she never even came back. This was a slave in her body.

Summer's eyes begged for her love and attention, and who was Emerald to refuse such a face. She leaned over to the kneeling Summer, lifting her by the chin, as Summer's body rose up almost on its own until she stood back.

"Very well. I shall be your goddess. You will worship me with your daughter, and the two of you will do as I say. Understand?"

"Yes, my Goddess. Of course my goddess." Summer's whole body shivered with each command said to her.

"Good. Now, spin over." She didn't even need to finish that sentence, Summer already going on all fours, raising her ass to her, showing Emerald her tight, shaved pussy. She took her dick, pressing it against Summer's hole, before shoving it in slowly, each welcoming part of her cunt inviting Emerald to push it deeper into her, penetrating her womb and reaching in balls deep. Emerald groaned in satisfaction, such a sublime hole being one in a million, the tightness and heat being just right and perfect, as though Summer's body was sculptured just for her. She gave a few thrusts, and her body took it from there, unable to hold herself, cumming into Summer's pleading womb almost on the spot. Such pleasure, unimaginable. She wanted to ravage that body all night long, but, she had better ideas in mind.

"Ruby!"

"Yes my goddess?" Ruby arrived only a second later, her body well trained to reach out to Emerald with her semblance at the sound of her voice.

"Your goddess brought your mother back from the world beyond. Now... Show me how much you missed her. With your body."

"Y-Yes my Goddess... T-Thank you so much..." Ruby turned to her mother, who had the same accepting smile she remembered from her youth. Ruby leaned a little closer to her, brushing her lips with her own, her temporary cock stiffening with desire and lust. She almost came just to rush it all and fuck her mother senseless, before Emerald cleared her throat, getting her attention.

"Take it slow... I'll allow you to fuck her once I see how much you REALLY want her."

"Y-Yess... My goddessss..." Ruby whimpered a little in place, but obeyed none the less. She could never disobey her mistress, her goddess, the very person who directed her very thought. She leaned in closer against Summer, looking deep into her eyes, silver meeting silver, and she pressed her lips to her mother's, pushing in lightly. Wrapping her hands around her mother's delectable form, feeling her silky smooth skin and C cup breasts pressing to her own, Ruby's body shivered a little, the forbidden kiss taking her mind away. Her hands raced across her mother's back, as Summer raised her hands, wrapping them around her daughter, and kissing her lightly, letting Ruby lead the kiss. Though her inexperience was clearly showing, Ruby didn't falter.

Her tongue entered her mother's mouth, exploring it shyly, meeting its partner inside. They caressed and met, Ruby clamping on to Summer even tighter, her cock pressed firmly against Summer's divine form. Thoughts drained from her head, as the subtle yet powerful urge to breed took hold over her consciousness. However, amidst all this, the image of Emerald, commanding and absolute, remained in her head. Ruby kept pushing, kissing and moaning into her mother's mouth, begging for the nod of approval from her mistress, who remained silent for now, calling upon her milk slave Glynda to massage her dick with her breasts.

Ruby couldn't hold on much longer. Desperation glowed in her eyes, as she pushed herself onto her mother, knocking her to her back. Ruby stood on her hands and feet above her, staring into the welcoming abyss of her silver eyes, pulsating and aching. Her cock was oozing with pre-cum, and the only thing she wanted was to fuck her mother at the instant, hard.

"Mommy..." She murmured, at the edge of her sanity, or whatever was left of it, and Summer wrapped her arms around her neck, like a lover, slowly pulling her over.

"Shh... I'm back my little rose. Now, show our goddess your faith in her, and give me another child."

Ruby's breaths became hectic and gruff. The tip of her dick merely touched her mother's entrance, but she held herself back. Her loyalty to her goddess too strong to break her. Emerald watched with glee, before clearing her throat again.

"You may now bless your mother with your seed. Make sure she births a healthy, sexy slut for me."

Ruby's eyes teared up with joy, as she lost herself to passion, pressing her lips to her mother's anew, kissing her lovingly. Her cock started to penetrate her mother, Ruby's eyes rolled back into their sockets as it did. Taking her time, she slid it deep inside, until she could feel the entrance to her mother's womb, the only thing keeping her away from euphoria and nirvana. Summer's gaze never went away, parting from her kiss just as Ruby took the final push, entering her womb.

"Welcome back, Ruby."

Her whole body melted away. Even though only the tip of her dick was inside her mother's womb, to Ruby it was as if her entire body was back in there, comforting, warm and loving. She returned to the endless kiss. Not even wanting to pull away to thrust, her mother's walls moving all around her cock, keeping her stimulated, and only pulling her in further. At that moment, she was her mother's and her goddess', and the whole world vanished from her mind, leaving only the pleasure.

"Well, MOVE!" Emerald, slightly impatient, took a whip and cracked it, slapping Ruby's ass, making her yelp into her mother's mouth. She obeyed, the pain only furthering her ecstasy, her hips beginning with a hint of motion, slowly increasing in speed and intensity. Summer's womb opened freely to her, inviting her to cum as much as she wanted, Ruby reduced to a mere animal, in a breeding frenzy, wanting to impregnate

She felt the orgasm coming. It was slow this time, her whole body and mind begging for this to continue forever, while other parts of her wanted to see her mother carrying her child. She could already envision it, Summer, with her stomach swollen, carrying the fruit of their love and lust, another child that will be taught by them to please and obey their mistress. Ruby grunted and moaned, screaming into Summer's mouth, teetering over the edge of her heavenly orgasm. Summer broke the kiss, and pulled Ruby just an inch closer, whispering into her ear.

"Please cum inside me. I want your child Ruby."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ruby couldn't hold it in any longer, and came, a giant burst of musky, white sperm splashing out of her dick, directly into Summer's eager womb. She could even feel it, her sperm seeking out an egg, and penetrating it, impregnating Summer at last. The very thought of becoming a mother with her mother excited Ruby to no end, and she came more and more, her thrusts not slowing down in the least, resuming the kiss while she was at it, Summer moaning into her mouth as well. Emerald, on her part, decided to join in the fun, walking to the two, and sticking her cock into Ruby's pussy, reaching in all the way with ease.

"So! How does it feel!" Emerald called out, and started to move, her cock grinding up against Ruby's insides. Ruby couldn't even answer, her body giving into her goddess, as she came a second time, not even done with the first, filling Summer up even more, as she moaned with satisfaction. Emerald help her in place, fucking her vigorously, before ejaculating as well, screaming, and filling Ruby's womb up with jizz as well.

Ruby's body gave out, and she collapsed on her mother's body, out cold. Of course, her dick was still hard, and she kept cumming nonetheless, and Emerald didn't care either, using her doll all the while. Summer, on her end, held her daughter's head with her hands, letting her rest with a goodnight sloppy kiss.

"Thank you for letting me back, Ruby. Let's service our goddess together from now on."


	20. Kali Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack~....
> 
> Well, temporarily, anyway. Vol 4 is over, and like I said I would, time to insert all the more... important girls from that Volume, IE, Kali and Ilia, to Emerlad's harem.
> 
> So for now, we have Kali Milfadonna, everyone's favorite cougar. Now, I hope I managed to write up something y'all will enjoy. I have a big plan after adding the new characters to Dominion, so expect big things to happen!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy, and I'll see you next week for when Ilia joins the fun~

It's good to be the queen

By now, the entirety of Beacon was Emerald's little place space. Under her new rules and regime, all guided by Glynda of course, all the males were transferred away from Beacon to the rest of the academies, leaving it a girls only school. On top of it all, thanks to all the brainwashing she's been doing, Emerald managed to assume control of the entire student and teacher body, letting her set a few new rules in place. For example, she replaced the uniform code, and by 'replace' she just removed it entirely, and then commanded everyone to walk only with their uniform around. On top of that, each girl was told to grow a dick on her crotch, and besides Emerald, all girl had to walk with a cock ring, making sure none of them could cum without her permission. She finally reared her head, after taking over pretty much anyone who could have gotten in her way, and told all the students to refer to her by the proper title she's entitled to, be it Mistress, Goddess, anything as long as they acknowledged she was above them in every way. She even went as far as to collect girls from the outside academies, and had them transfer to Beacon, where they were quickly indoctrinated in the ways of serving her, becoming willing, happy slaves.

Though none of Emerald's achievements even came close as Amber.

She knew about the sleeping maiden at the bottom of the academy. She knew about her for quite a while, in fact. And nothing felt more satisfying them waking up the maiden, using Cinder to fully restore her, then brainwash her into being a pet as well. Yeah, it seems by now that she finally had everything she ever wanted, and Emerald could finally call it a day, resting comfortable and knowing she'll have all the girls she could ever want under her thumb. But... It didn't help. She still wanted more pussies to worship her cock. More asses to spank and more minds to make her own. And while it would have been easy to just go and mass brainwash anyone she would want, Emerald didn't want it without a challenged. There was a certain finesse to it, a certain art, of slowly creeping into a person's mind, breaking them from within, making them crumble and wither, until all they need to fully submit in one, tiny push. And so, Emerald spent each day searching for a new place to acquire more girls to her ever expanding harem, using anyone she could get her hands on to direct her towards a place she hasn't been to before.

Then it hit her: She'd never been to Menagerie. The Faunus continent, standing on its own, was actually rather isolated from her grasp, as she'd never stepped there herself. Needing some more information about the place, she used Blake, and with the information gained from her, she found at least two eligible targets in mind: Blake's mother, Kali, and one of the White Fang members there, Ilia.  At least for that time, it would be enough, and it's not like Emerald couldn't come back later on for any other girls that might pop up and pique her interest. And so, Emerald started to prepare, for her oncoming vouyage to the Faunus continent... 

* * *

The day of the trip finally arrived, and Emerald woke up from her bed, with many of the girls of her harem pressing their boobs around her, smothering her body with warmth and replacing any need for a blanket. She had Blake ride her all night last night, paying extra attention to the faunus, her cock jumping in and out of Blake's tight kitty pussy, making her moan wildly with each time she lifted herself, only to fall down on Emerald again, penetrating her womb with ease. All the while, she had Glynda's supple teat in her mouth, feeding her breakfast of delicious, warm milk, Emerald penetrating her nipple with her tongue here and there, making the cow yelp in surprise each time she did. Slowly, she felt her morning orgasm coming along, and with a bit more stimulation from Blake, she finally went over the edge, spurting some rich semen into her womb. She would have impregnated Blake, if she wasn't already carrying her child from before, but it didn't matter much at this point to her, as pretty much every girl in Beacon carried SOMEONE'S child in their wombs, either Emerald's in most cases, or some other girl, when she allowed it. On top of it, some of the new sluts were already born, and were educated by her loyal slaves to be good cumsluts for their mistress as well.

When she fully opened her eyes, the rest of the slaves inched back in reverence. None of them even dared get in Emerald's way in any way possible, and the warm breasts all faded from her skin, as she took Blake by the thighs, pulling her out by force.

"Alright pet, are you ready for our big trip?" She asked with a smirk, and Blake nodded rapidly. By now, all the preparations were done, packing up lots and lots of toys for her amusement. Luckily, lately she heard the two filed a divorce, so she didn't expect the leader of the islands to get in her way, let alone even show up. In her mind, Emerald already had an idea of what she wanted to do to her, but she'd have to see once she made it there herself. For now, it was best to fantasize, as she walked across from her person suite, where the elite of her harem lived with her, plenty of other girls noticing her as she left the room, bowing on the floor obediently, as if waiting for her blessing. Emerald grinned, peeing on some of them as she saw fit, making the girls quiver in place in joy and delight, happy that their mistress was generous enough to bless them with their urine, and promptly attacked by the other girls so they could lap the amazing liquid too. All the while, she had Blake walking next to her, collar and leash, a cat tail swinging from her back, yet another marvel of atlesian science, on all fours, like the animal she was.

The two finally reached Emerald's private bullhead, thoroughly taken care of by her pets. Climbing inside, Cinder greeted her, with the usual bow.

"Good morning, m-mistress!" She called out loyally. "A-Are you ready for your trip to menagerie mistress?"

"Yes, I am. Take us away Cinder." Emerald replied to her coldly, taking her seat, Blake gobbling up her cock in her mouth, sucking Emerald off while Cinder got in the cockpit, sitting on her dildo equipped chair, and taking off, starting the journey towards the small continent. With great view, and Blake tending to her every whim, Emerald enjoyed a nice, quite flight, taking her over the high seas, until the island came into view at last. When it did, Emerald snapped her fingers, and Blake got up, turning her face towards her mistress, opening her mouth and speaking for the first time in months.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Alright Blake, here's what you're gonna do, since I want to have some fun taking those two for myself:" Emerald started to explain to her. "First, you'll call me Emerald, your girlfriend, until I say otherwise. Second, You'll act normally on the outside, clothing and everything, until we've safely made them my pets, and we go back to Beacon. Third, do NOT break those rules, at any cost. If you do... I'll have to punish you. ACTUALLY punish you." She emphasized, making Blake shudder in animalistic fear. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Mi- I mean... Yes Emerald." Blake corrected herself, only getting a glare from her owner, before turning to one of the luggage, taking clothing Emerald prepared for her from them, putting them on. It was uncomfortable, and uneasy to say the least, but regardless, she did it for her mistress, putting on the blouse, tight pants, shoving her cock and tail into them for concealment, and making sure everything was in order. Meanwhile, Emerald did the same, putting her old gear on, though it clearly was not for her liking.

"Good god... I forgot how annoying clothing could get. My cock barely fits in them at this point." She muttered, struggling with her massive shaft, getting it hard in the process. With it as it was now, there was no way she could possibly fit it into her pants, and so, she turned to her loyal pet. "Jerk me off Blake. I want my cock flaccid."

Blake's face beamed up at the command. "M-May I drink it too Emerald?" She pleaded, hoping for the best. Emerald nodded in approval, and Blake went straight away to work, kneeling in front of her owner, and sending out a hand, stroking her cock vigorously and wildly, looking her in the eyes all the while. While she enjoyed being a mindless pet more, having some ability to think wasn't that bad every once in a while, especially when  her loving, amazing mistress allowed it, so she put extra attention and care into making Emerald cum as fast as she could, eagerly opening her mouth already, as if already awaiting for that cum shot to flood her insides and feed her.

"That's right... Good cat~" Emerald grinned, putting a hand on her shaft alongside Blake's stroking it with her. She could finally feel the semen building up, and before she knew it, she came, spurting knot after knot of creamy goodness straight into Blake's mouth, flooding it with seed, which she drank happily. "Now now... Don't swallow it all to yourself. Leave some for Cinder too, okay?" Emerald commanded, and Blake, with her mouth filled with seed, went over to the corner of the bullhead's chamber, where four dog trays laid, with her's Cinder's, Kali's and Ilia's names on them, two of those prepared in advance for the two new pets she could acquire. She spat all she had into the bowl, leaving Cinder a healthy meal for when they would land, returning to pay attention to her owner, licking her flaccid cock clean, not a speck of semen remaining.

"You missed some." Emerald showed Blake her still semen stained hand. Blake grinned, taking Emerald's hand gently, licking it tenderly, moving her cat-like tongue over every nook and cranny, until nothing else remained. Now, at last, Emerald was fully and utterly clean, shoving her cock into her pants again, this time fitting it in with ease.

Cinder finally landed the bullhead. Emerald stepped out, Blake walking closely behind her, and Emerald turned to Cinder one last time.

"We left you some food in your tray at the back. You are to stay in the bullhead and wait for us to return. Make sure it's hidden, and don't let anyone spot you. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress! Thank you so much!" Cinder happily thanked her, taking the bullhead off, turning on flying away while Emerald and Blake started making their way towards Kali's new abode, having moved out of the Belladonna household after the divorce. They made their way amongst the people of Menagerie, the faunus Majority eyeing Emerald a bit suspiciously, though disregarding her once they saw she had a Faunus walking with her by her side. At the very least the times were peaceful enough so that no one betted an eye, and the pair managed to make their way towards her mother's new home, a small cottage on the beach line, mostly isolated from the outside eye, with relative ease. Of course, Emerald had Blake talk to her mother in advance, telling her she wanted to visit and so on, so no doubt Kali already prepared for their arrival by now.

As the two arrived closer towards her, the doors opened up, and Kali stepped out, smiling happily at the two of them.

"Welcome! Welcome you two!" She stepped out of the house coming and hugging Blake, while giving Emerald a friendly grin. "Oh, you must be Emerald! Blake told me much about you." She grinned, as Blake tried to struggle free from her grasp.

  
"M-Mom!..." Blake called blushing, trying to set herself free, while Emerald gave her a judging glare, seeing if she has anything to work with here. Suffice to say, she was not disappointed, and Blake's description of her mother was more plenty to work on, as Kali was as fuckable as she imagined her. Straight D cups, alluring body... Emearld could only lick her lips, barely able to keep herself in check. Not wasting any spare moment, she started to tap into her semblance, aiming at Kali's mind, starting off with a simple, easy to implement command. 

'You miss someone in your life.' 

It would only be logical she'd want this. After all, after a divorce, there's a very good chance she'd miss having a man in her life, though Emerald avoided using the term man on purpose. She needed to make sure in the end Kali would want a girl, not a guy, otherwise all of this would have been pointless. She noticed, as the time passed, and quickly enough, just as expected, longing started to form in Kali's eyes. longing for... Something, that at that point she most likely couldn't quite recognize. But no matter, Emerald had all the time in the world to break her, as slowly as she wanted.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you here again Blake. Now come along you two, please, make yourselves at home~" She said with a friendly grin, opening up the doors, and letting the two of them inside. The interior was actually quite pleasing to the eye, and Emerald figured she could make this a secondary base of operations, or a summer house at the very least. Turning her attention to Kali again, she could already see the effects of her semblance working on her, but it wasn't enough. Oh, she needed to work it further, and she knew exactly what to do next to the unaware mother.

'You NEED someone in your life.'

A small work on what she implemented earlier. She wanted Kali to crave it, to have this figure in her life she could share it with. Someone she could trust whole heartedly, though soon enough that would change too. She watched, as Kali and Blake talked casually, and the longing in her eyes only grew and intensified more and more, to the level of desperation, in fact. She cackled internally, everything going according to plan so far, working onward, and sending over the next idea she had in mind.

'You liked being someone's wife. Having someone else run the household was much easier.'

Finally, Emerald was going somewhere more direct. Sure, by now it was just the seed of the idea, but soon enough, she'd push it one step further. For now, however... She'd need to introduce herself, nodding to Blake silently.

"Oh yeah, Mom, I forgot to introduce her to you:" Blake suddenly spoke up, pointing to the green haired ebony skinned girl. "This is Emerald ,my M- Girlfriend." It was close, but luckily it seemed Kali didn't notice Blake fixing herself. Emerald sighed in relief internally, greeting Kali with a smile of her own.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Belladonna." She said, Kali smiling back.

"No need for such formalities, dear... Just call me Kali." She replied, vibes of hidden lust emanating from her very tone. It seemed that her cougar like nature already did most of the work for her already, and Emerald had a rather easy target to work with, already nice and submissive.

'You liked having a hot stud control you. You want to have it again. You need someone to tell you what to do.'

She kept pushing, noticing how sweat was building up on Kali's face the more the conversation went on. She was growing desperate, suddenly the urge to be controlled taking over her mind, just like how Emerald engineered it from the get go. She sank Kali deeper and deeper into this lustful state of arousal and sexual frustration, keeping her on a tight leash, and whenever she felt Kali trying to distract herself with something else, she immediately amped up her semblance, making sure she couldn't even think about anything else. Then, came the kicker. When she was finally sure Kali was on the verge of collapsing and returning to her former husband to beg for him to take her back, she nodded again, Blake starting the next phase of her plan.

"So, mom... Got yourself a new stud yet? I know I have mine~" Blake chuckled, pointing to Emerald, who nodded, walking closer and sitting right next to Blake, groping her ass gently.

"I'd say... We couldn't be happier like this. And you have no idea what we've been doing in our spare time too..." She teased her further, while sending the next command over.

'You can't let your daughter outdo you. If she has a stud, you must teach her how to be a proper bitch for them, and how to properly take care of a cock.'

"I-I see..." Kali stuttered, her switch obviously flipped. "A-And... How would you rate my daughter, Emerald? I-Is she a good mate for her stud?" Her voice was breaking here and there, she couldn't take much longer, to be sure.

"Oh, she's fine... A bit lacking, but I'm sure she'll learn with time. Ain't that right, Blake?~" Emerald groped her again, making Blake moan a bit. With this, Kali couldn't take anymore, and made her way closer to the two, keeping a close eye on Emerald.

"T-Then perhaps... You'd like me to teach her how to be a good slut for her stud?" She mumbled, gazing away a bit, slightly embarrassed at what she was saying. Some part of her, tiny as it was, told her this was not alright to do, but she whole heartedly ignored it. She needed this too, it was so long, and this handsome stud was right in front of her. She could even smell that cock, that wonderful stench of semen coming from her waist. She needed it now, more and ever.

"You know what?... Good. That sounds like a good idea~" Emerald leaned back on the sofa, spreading her legs and letting the two cats get to work on her lower regions. Kali almost immediately bent forward first, undoing Emerald's bottom, when her monstrous 15-inch cock jumped out, making her gasp in surprise.

"W-Wow... I-It's even bigger then Ghira's..." She mumbled, Blake catching her off guard, and sitting on her knees next to her, Emerald's musky scent almost driving her over the edge, like the cat in heat she was.

"What's the matter mom?... Can't handle this size?" She smirked, putting a hand on Emerald's cock, stroking her gently. Kali soon after joined her in the handjob, and the more they stroked it, they more she became aroused. She so missed those nights, when her husband and she were young, and much more.... 'active', doing it all night long with ease. Nowadays, he was far too busy for anything, even her, which finally caused her to want a divorce, when all was said and done.

"Come on you bitches... Can't you stroke any faster?" Emerald commented, noting Kali actually had a positive reaction at this point to her degrading term. The mother started to move her hands faster, awing in marvel each time at the amazing cock she got to service, and Blake simply let her instincts guide her hands, moving them in sync with her mother. Soon enough, just as one would expect, Emerald was nearing her orgasm, though before she could cum, she looked at the two, smirking.

"Alright... Soon enough I'll cum, and I only shower by bitches with my cum. Understand that Kali? Do you want to be showered with your daughter's stud's cum?"

"Y-Yes! Please! Please shower me with your cum you sexy stud~" Kali stroked her even faster, though at this point Emerald grabbed her hand, keeping her from moving any further.

"Then I think you know what you need to do~" Emerald teased her again, Kali getting the hint quite quickly. She stripped down, almost tearing through her clothes, returning to her knees, looking at Emerald with pleading eyes, begging and submissive. Just how she liked them.

"Please be my stud too and control my life for me. I really need someone to tell me what to do!" Kali spoke desicively, keeping eye contact with Emerald, while Blake stripped down as well, looking at her mother with an erect cock of her own. Kali's eyes widened, and she almost lunged her daughter again, trying to rape her, though Emerald stopped her with her foot.

"Oh no you don't... After all, you're MY slut, understand? You'll get cock when _I_ say you get cock."

"Y-Yes. Of course. I'm sorry, stud." Kali mumbled, begging for forgiveness, and that cum showering her she was promised. Emerald grinned, looking over her, finally letting herself cum, and shooting thick knots of semen all over the milf.

The moment the semen hit her skin, Kali's mind went wild. Her eyes looked at Emerald and only Emerald, and her heart beat with ecstasy and delight as she was showered with her stud's seed. At that point, it was clear to her. It was a natural fact, something that went without saying. That fact was engraved on her heart as deep as it goes, fully submerging in her mind as the truth.

Emerald owned her.

"P-Please..." She started bending down to laying, spreading her legs wide, showing Emerald her experienced, slightly loose pussy. "P-Please... Please fuck your slut. She needs your cum so bad... Please fuck me!" She called out again, yearning for a massive shaft to stuff her full, and fuck her brains out. Emerald, looking down on her like the helpless slut she was, came over, leaning on her, pressing her cock against Kali's slit.

"Such a helpless slut... Oh well~" She said with a grin, shoving her full shaft straight into her Kali's womb. The slut gasped in shock, unable to resist her, as Emerald rolled them over, now laying on her back, giving a whistle as Blake rushed over, pressing her own cock against her mother's anus, before playfully shoving it in, much to Kali's surprise.

"Thank youuuu!~~~~" Kali managed to say in her lust induced state, barely able to think rationally either way, as both her daughter and her stud started to move, fucking her supple holes vigorously and relentlessly, pumping hot, hard meat into her over and over. As they did, any memories she had of her former husband just floated away. None of it mattered to her anymore, not with this magnificent cocks inside her, as she easily felt herself give her free will away, just for the chance of serving such a magnificent cock.

"Harder! HARDER! I need your baby inside me stud! Please impregnate me and make me your bitch for like~~~" She kept moaning louder and louder, not wanting this to ever end. The only think she could think about at this point was cocks. Cocks, and how amazing they felt inside her. She thought about the sheer bliss of carrying her owner's child, and raising her to be a good cock sleeve, just like her.

"Then have it, you whorrish cat!" Emerald grunted, finally cumming, her semen flooding Kali's womb directly, fertile sperm seeking an egg to impregnate. Blake came as well, filling her mother's ass as well, white creamy stuff popping out of her asshole as her womb greedily drank every speck of semen she could muster from Emerald herself. She cried tears of joy and bliss, thanking Emerald over and over, for being a stud to control her, for making her daughter a bitch too, for impregnating her with her child and giving Kali's life a purpose.

But in her mind, all Emerald could think about was how to make her next target her slave as well....


	21. Ilia Amitola

Emerald spent the last few days toying with her new cougar, as well as her daughter. She trained Kali well, from walking like an animal to fucking like an animal, slowly driving every rational thought out of her mind, leaving a mindless, docile and happy fuck kitten in her place, who spreads her legs and raises her ass for every wish and whim of her owner. Of course, while this was all well and good, Emerald still had one last target in mind, one that she would have to plan around quite cleverly: The White Fang member, Ilia. Blake already gave her all the information she had, from weapon, to skills, to abilities, to faunus trait. Frankly, having a chameleon faunus would have been quite a charming thing for her, and Emerald couldn't wait until she had her hands on that girl, her ability to change the color of her very skin being something quite rare, even amongst her harem. So far, her plan was to use Blake to lure the girl out, capture her, and from there… Spend the next few weeks or so training her the slow way. She wanted to give herself a challenge, and so, decided that beyond using her semblance for the capture itself, she would not use it at all for the process itself, wanting to make Ilia willingly obedient on her own.

The day of the meeting came, at long last. Emerald woke up that day, in a large, king sized bed, two kitty bitches on both her sides, tending to her body. Blake was licking her breasts tenderly, treating her nipples to a rough, feline tongue, while her mother was busy down below, sucking her cock with glee, both purring lovingly as their mistress graced them with her divine body. Right now, she had their brains turned off. They couldn't even recall their own names, unable to act like anything that's higher than an actual cat. The constant pleasure made Emerald orgasm, letting her semen spew out on Kali's already sperm stained body, making the cougar quiver with the pleasure of pleasing her owner. Emerald looked down, her gaze demeaning and degrading, the face of a person who looks down at a mere object, made Kali cum on its own, shaking in place as her pussy leaked, peeing on the bed.

"Hmm… You'll need to be punished~" Emerald grinned, getting out of the bed, taking Kali and dragging her across the floor, the older woman happily letting her owner do with her as she pleased, mewing in delight as she saw she was led to a series of cuffs tied to the wall. Emerald hung her up, tightening the cuffs to make sure Kali couldn't get away, her simplistic mind still wondering what amazing sensation her owner was going to bestow upon her. Emerald then took out a syringe, injecting her clit, and a few seconds after, Kali had a large, 10 inch cock from her waist, just like her daughter and her owner. At first, she was overjoyed, to receive such an amazing gift, until she realized one important thing, which made her heart sink.

She couldn't cum, and she couldn't touch herself.

She tried to struggle, resist it, or break free, all so she could experience what cumming with her own cock was like. Emerald leaned in, a mocking smile on her face, whispering to her ears directly.

"Oh no you don't… This is your punishment, you slut. And you'll stay like that, all tied up, until I say otherwise~" She even decided to tease her a bit more, aiming her cock at Kali's direction, and stroking her cock lustfully, cumming and spraying semen all over her body, making her slightly dark skin even whiter and creamier. The warm, oozing liquid made her very skin tingle with arousal, and Emerald enjoyed watching her squirm in pain as her cock grew more and more erect, unable to release its first load ever.

"Now… Your daughter and I are going to go and pay a visit to one of her little friends… Do look after MY house while we're gone, alright?" She gave her a small laugh. Snapping her fingers, as Blake rose up to two legs, dressing up at least semi moderately, and with Emerald behind her, made her way outside, walking along the shores of Menagerie, leading her mistress towards the meeting place she set up with Ilia.

A few moments after, and a short, nice walk to boot, Blake led Emerald to a secluded, hidden cove on the beach, where she took her position, hiding in the shadows behind some of the rocks. Blake, on the other hand, did her part, sitting in the open, staring at the ocean, pretending to be waiting for hours now. Soon after, a short being in a White Fang mask appeared close by, with fake horns on the mask itself. She took off the mask, revealing her face, as Ilia approached her old friend, now turned enemy, at least from her expression.

"You shouldn't have come back…" Ilia gave her a stern look. "Why? Why return here after everything that happened?"

"It's still my home Ilia… I had to come visit eventually." Blake started talking, her words well-rehearsed as Emerald started her part of this capture mission, using her semblance to convince Ilia that Blake was still sitting down, talking to her, while the faunus actually made her way around Ilia, getting up, and slowly walking around her, hidden from her peering eyes.

"So that's your excuse? You ruin Adam's plan, run away, and just think you can come back?" She asked her as well, anger starting to build up in her tone. Meanwhile, Blake was already in full position, a napkin with chloroform in her hand.

"Well… There's one more reason I had to come back for, and see you in particular." Blake 'admitted', causing Ilia to twist a brow in confusion.

"Oh yeah? And what would THAT b- HMMPPH!?" She came to ask, but before she could even finish her sentence, she felt a piece of fabric tighten around her mouth, as well as a hand constricting her body from moving, as the illusion dissipated, and Blake was now behind her, a lustful, deranged look in her eyes.

"My mistress is interested in you Ilia, so she's gonna make you her own~" She replied without missing a beat. "Now just breathe…"

The fight was short, but fruitless. From the start she breathed some of it into her, making resistance only more and more problematic. She gave her best to pulling free, but at the end of the day, the chloroform did its job, and it did it well, Ilia now staying on the floor, motionless and asleep.

"Good job pet~" Emerald walked closer to her, slapping Blake on the ass, Blake herself eagerly moving into the strike, whimpering in pleasure as her soft flesh was hit so roughly by her mistress. "Now, how about we take her to our little getaway and have some more fun breaking her?..." She asked, and Blake eagerly nodded, mounting Ilia over her shoulder, walking away back towards Emerald's house on the island continent, where she planned to have her way…

* * *

"…ke up…" A soft voice peered into Ilia's mind, and she waved her head slowly, trying to regain her senses and wake up. The drugs in her system still did quite the number, and Ilia struggled a bit, but eventually her eyes opened, only to gasp in horror at the vision before her. She was tied up to the wall, naked, and in the wall in front of her, Kali Belladonna, Blake's mother, was continuously trying to break free out of similar bonds, a huge cock hanging from her waist, with a cock ring at the base, tears flowing from her face as she tried to shake her hips enough to cum from her sensation of her penis moving about, to no avail. Her expression, filled with horror and desperation. Ilia tried to look around, still dazed and confused, before a hand came out of nowhere, slapping her face violently.

"Wake up!" She was commanded again, and snapped back to reality, looking around, realizing that a girl stood before her, with ebony skin and green hair. Looking down, she saw what looked like Blake with a tail as well as ears, bent on her knees, a huge cock in her mouth, sucking on it like it was the sole purpose of her existence, to serve this girl. Her memories took a second to recuperate, but the last moments of her consciousness came back shortly after, realizing who this person was.

"You're… You're that mistress of hers, right?" Ilia questioned, and Emerald nodded.

"And yours too, eventually. Don't get me wrong Ilia… I get what I want~" Emerald grinned, running a finger on the girl's chin. Ilia tried spitting in defiance, but Emerald was quicker then she realized, dodging her attempt at an insult, slapping her harshly again.

"Oh we'll have to work on that attitude first… Luckily, I came prepared~" She brought out a syringe from an odd looking storage case, injecting Ilia with its contents, right into her most sensitive spots, namely her nipples and clit. At first, sans the pain, she didn't think anything happened to her, trying to resist the simple pricking sensation, when she realized in horror what those drugs injected into her did: When Emerald touched her clit after the injection… The feeling remained. Prolonged, paused and pushed on and on, she was fated to stay on the edge of an orgasm, unable to release, while her body was teased on and on, helpless in the face of the ebony girl, toying with her body as she saw fit.

"Now… Here's how this is going to work:" Emerald teased her nipples this time, grinning. "I am going to keep you like this, and tease on and on and on… And the only way you'll get to cum is to fully submit to me, and pledge your entire life to being my little slut. Understood?"

"F-Fuck you… I've been trained to handle torture before! You think this is enough to break a White Fang agent?" Ilia shot back, even putting on a brave face, making Emerald's grin only curl more in delight and excitement.

"Oh, you say that now… But I've already made the entirety of Beacon Academy into my play spot. But, seeing your resistance wither slowly away would be fun, so go ahead. Make. My. DAY~…" Her voice turned sinister and borderline cruel, pinching Ilia's clit again, jolts of slow, prolonged pleasure coursing through her body. Even though it only lasted but a few seconds, to her mind it felt like hours, even DAYS of endless teasing and edging, making her body twist and jitter as the need to cum started to slowly build up inside of her.

And so… Time moved on. She saw Kali, the lucky one who already submitted, get released, and allowed to cum, in her daughter's pussy no less. Ilia was forced to watch the mother and daughter fuck like animals, mewing in pleasure and grunting on and on. Blake panted with her tongue open at her mother's shaft penetrating the deepest spots of her cunt, her womb included, seed being shot into her at a constant pace, as the sperm of several days' worth, gushing all over the place. And alas, no matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn't cum. Emerald even instructed those two to tease her entrance with their cocks, but never to actually stick it in, rendering her to what felt like eons of being on edge. At first, she thought she could fight through it, and push and force her way to freedom, but just like Emerald said, the need to cum was just becoming too great. She wanted to submit, so badly even, but some part of her that held her rationality told her to keep fighting, as Ilia's mind was brought to the brink of utter wipeout, all in the face of one, blissful, endless orgasm.

* * *

Time passed, on and on, and Ilia's mind was just… gone. At this point, even though on the outside it was only about a week since her capture, Ilia felt like centuries, no, even EONS passed. And all she could do was wait for her orgasm. Her thoughts stopped, her personality long forgotten, not in the face of the passage of time, leaving a blank-eyed, instinct driven body hanging to the wall. By now, Emerald could easily put whatever personality she wanted on the helpless girl, and so, knowing it was time for the real fun to begin, she approached her semi-conscious form, whispering to her ear.

"Do you want to cum?" She asked, with a teasing tone, Ilia's broken mind replying with a nod.

"Then, answer me this:" She leaned in closer, whispering into her ear. "Who. Am. I?"

"M… Mi…" Ilia tried to speak, her brain still needing time to relearn to speak properly. Emerald stood before her, tapping her foot impatiently, losing her temper quite quickly.

"You better answer me, or you'll be staying tied to that wall for another week. Who. Am. _I?_ "  She looked Ilia dead in the eyes, waiting for the helpless slut to figure out who she's talking to, before Ilia finally opened her mouth, her voice filled with need and desperation.

"M-Mistress… Y-You're… My… Mistress…" She finally managed to utter, submitting to Emerald's will entirely. Emerald grinned, laying on the bed nearby on her back, while Kali and Blake worked her binds, letting Ilia out of this hell she was stuck in.

"Then come over here, and stick my cock in that drooling cunt of yours, you helpless slut, and MAYBE I'll let you cum." She commanded, and both Kali and Blake bit their lips in jealousy as Ilia slowly made her way towards the bed, crawling over, and spreading her pussy with her hands, dripping her own love juice all over the cock below her. Then, in one blissful second, she let let herself fall, right on Emerald's shaft, feeling it penetrate her in one go, tearing through her hymen while she was at it, reaching deep inside her. Ilia's reacquired voice scream came out, screaming at the top of her lungs with sheer bliss and ecstasy, as her deepest reaches got stretched by the monster cock now ravaging her insides, easily making it into her womb, even pushing to her very edge, and creating a very lewd looking budge in her stomach, and making her already broken psyche even more mindless, as she was reduced from a powerful, respected member of the White Fang to a mindless, shameless whore, riding a cock on her first time, desperately needing cum inside of her. Her body started to shift colors uncontrollably, her faunus trait going haywire, shifting to unnatural colors and patterns with each thrust inside and out, as the bulge in her stomach grew bigger and smaller each time.

Emerald kept pumping her cock into Ilia's accepting womb, who greedily sucked her in, as though her cervix tried to keep Emerald inside of her, not letting it go, in need of cum inside her. Her eyes were rolled up as far as they could go, and her tongue lolled out, dangling as her voice escaped her with no way to hold back, Emerald grabbing her small breasts, pinching her nipples, making more and more jolts of sexual electricity run through her, finally putting Ilia on the very edge, even more so than before. It was only a matter of time, and if Emerald knew her stuff, which she did, she synced their orgasms, and as her own cock finally came, flooding Ilia's insides with warm, delicious seed. Her body spasmed, cumming hard, and gushing juices like crazy, her hands reaching down to grab Emerald to anchor herself before she could fall out of the cock inside her. Somehow, in the mind-blowing climax she experienced, letting out what felt like thousands of years of buildup, she still knew she had to please her mistress, by holding her cock inside her, so that her womb could drink all of that seed right into it. Just the knowledge that she would probably get pregnant by her mistress, and have the privilege of carrying one of her many children, made Ilia's heart quiver with joy and happiness, making the effort of having that cum flow into her eager womb that much more incredible and amazing.

Emerald kept her new pet locked into place, until her orgasm was finally finished. Even after that, it didn’t mean Ilia had permission to pull out, instead having the girl with the constantly shifting skin fall on top of her, her mouth just about in reach of Emerald's breasts. Feeling famished, Emerald looking at her begging eyes, nodding, and letting her plant a mouth on one of her delectable nipples, and suck on it gently, as warm, sweet milk made its way out, feeding Ilia. In her arms like that, she was almost like a baby, sucking on her and drinking away, mindlessly milking Emerald's cock with her pussy. While this went on, Emerald grinned, using a finger to invite Kali over, while Blake took her mother's cock ring off. Kali ran as quick as she could, grabbing Ilia's unsuspecting ass, and pushing her own cock into it, fucking her anus vigorously and relentlessly, cumming inside her ass pussy as well, filling it up. Ilia, of course, was caught unprepared, making her grip to Emerald's body even harder, while a scream escaped her mouth while Kali was busy pumping her stomach with seed on and on. She moaned with her tongue out as Blake came and stuck herself into her mother, all four of them now connected, one way or another.

Slowly, Kali's constant cumming came to a close as well. Ilia passed out a while ago from the endless pleasure that Emerald gave her, and Kali was starting to cum blanks at this point, Emerald still having her cock deep inside of her. She enjoyed the moment, cumming into Ilia again, just to ensure her pregnancy, cum flooding out of her pussy as cum overflowed from her insides onto the sheets, soaking them. Emerald herself stared at the ceiling, letting the moment linger a while longer, though she knew that now that she had the people she came to get, it was time to go back to Beacon. Waking up her pets, she told them all to get ready for disembarking, and within the hour, all of them left the house, walking towards the hidden bullhead, where Cinder was waiting for them to return.

Opening the doors, she was welcomed to the inviting stench of semen, and Cinder sitting in the hull, her cock in her hands, just stroking on and on, cumming with no limit, as any good slave of Emerald was capable of. The walls were covered with sperm, piss covered the floor, and the moment she saw Emerald, leading her new pets behind her, her eyes glistened with excitement to see her mistress return.

"W-Welcome mistress!" Cinder called out, running to her, and bowing in front of her, head pressed against the floor like the worthless slut she knew she was. Emerald grinned, raising her foot, and putting it on Cinder's head, pushing her to the floor, she spoke again.

"Cinder?..." She asked, her tone mildly venomous.

"M-Mistress?" Cinder's voice, in comparison, was engulfed in primal fear, keeping her head pressed tightly against the now lukewarm steel.

"Did I… Allow you… to cum like that on your own?" Emerald asked her, and Cinder, knowing she couldn't argue with her mistress, raise her ass as high as she could, keeping it up.

"P-Please use this worthless, disobedient cunt as you see fit and punish her good mistress." She said, succumbing to her fate, willing giving in to the punishment at hand. Emerald bent down, picking her up by the hair, and pulling her face to face.

"When we get to Beacon, you are to be raped by every member of my harem, without the ability to cum. More so, from now on you will be the bottom bitch, and serve everyone's whims, no matter _what_ they are. Understood, slave?"

"Yes mistress. Of course mistress." Cinder obediently smiled back, trying her best to grovel and show how much of a good girl she could be. Her mistress was such a kind person, letting her be a fuck toy for everyone else, Cinder couldn't possibly be happier, knowing what awaited her when she came back to Beacon. Going over to the cockpit, and lifting off, Emerald took her seat back, her ass pressed firmly against the semen on the cushions, calling over her pets. Ilia, the mindless doll she was, shifted her skin to all pink, kneeling before Emerald and sucking her off. Meanwhile, Kali and Blake put a breeding show on for their mistress, both reverted to their animalistic states, walking on all fours, sniffing one another, before Blake jumped her mother, penetrating her pussy again, and fucking her wild and hard all the way back to Beacon.

* * *

When they got back, all of Emerald's pets welcomed them there, each bowing down, heads touching the courtyard's floor. The bullhead landed, and Emerald stepped out, grinning, three leashes in her hand, leading out Ilia, Kali and Blake, with Cinder following close by.

"Welcome back mistress!" All of them called out, love and affection brimming in their voices, the girls' cocks twitching at the godly sight of their mistress. She walked amongst them, some girls cumming just from the proximity, the more broken, feral ones sniffing the new pets in tow, as she led them across Beacon towards her private quarters. There, she banished the rest of her slaves for now, ordering them to fuck Cinder each, and with the room emptied, she finally had some time to finally and properly enjoy Ilia and Kali to her heart's content.

"Alright, let's get you ready for your… role." Emerald grinned, taking a syringe of the futa serum, pricking Ilia's clit as well. Ilia twitched in pleasure, standing on her hands and feet with her back towards the floor, her pulsating, growing clit in full view and easy access for her mistress to use, which she eagerly met with her tongue, licking and caressing on and on, making Ilia twitch and moan with each stroke, as her first small clit started to pump up, growing inch by inch. Eventually, she decided that it wasn't enough, and the petite girl could use a bigger shaft, injecting it again and licking it even more. At long last, about fifteen minutes later, Ilia had a huge, 22 inch cock hanging from her crotch, hard as a rock, and ready to explode in a magnificent display of semen and girl cum at any moment.

"Now lay on your back… I wanna take this bad boy for a ride~" Emerald ordered, and Ilia laid back again, a giddy expression on her face, as she saw her very mistress stand on top of her like she was on top of her mistress when she first submitted, and plunged that huge member she gifted her with right into her pussy.

From there… Ilia let her body go. She became a limp, pleasing stand for her cock, as her mistress rode it, until what felt like forever. Emerald's pussy was divine, unlike anything she could have ever imagined, feeling her cock getting kissed by her mistress' cervix each time she pushed it into herself. She couldn't even help herself, cumming helplessly each time Emerald pushed herself into her own womb, keeping Ilia nice and hard for her as her brains were fucked right out by the delicious pussy she was so graciously allowed to fuck.

Emerald fell on top of her, enjoying the feeling of a cock inside her as well. While it was a rarity, she did like having something fuck her too every once in a while.

"Oh, Ilia… I hope you get ready for your new life… Cause I'll be using you lots and lots~" She said as final words, before the pleasure became too much, and Ilia passed out again, cumming without control over herself.


End file.
